Discoveries of the Heart
by Destiny's Light
Summary: AU. One person holds the key for Luke and Leia to save their parents. Will they use it? Revised and updated. NEW CONTENT WARNING.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters belong to George Lucas; I own my OC though. No money will be made from this; it's written for my own enjoyment and for the readers reading this. No suing please!

Warnings: slight/some oocness, humor, language, violence

Rating: T for future language and future violence

Genres: Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama

Pairing: Anakin/Padme, possible hints of Han/Leia, Sheena?

Setting: 2 years after ROTJ (present timeline), AOTC timeline (past timeline)

Summary: One person holds the key for Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa to save their parents. Will they use it?

Author Notes: Welcome to the revised edition of this story.

_Italics_ thoughts

**bold **Force talk

---oo00oo--- change in time, conversation, scenery, etc.

Discoveries of the Heart: Prologue

**Present Timeline: ****Chad**

A young woman sat at her desk; writing a message on an invitation. She tucked a few strands of her rich brown hair behind her ear. The invitation almost was done; it only needed her signature. _And then it can be sent out. Let's pray that they will come._ Signing it, the woman tucked it inside an envelope and handed it to the waiting servant.

"Make sure this gets to the Rebel Alliance. Don't be surprised if they question the legitimacy of this note. Please make it clear that only Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa receive this message." her voice clearly stated.

"It will be done, Miss Blake." the servant spoke, bowing.

The woman nodded; watching the servant leave the room. Her attention turned to the window; clasping her hands behind her back. This whole idea came to her when she built the machine and among other things. She had done research on the particular family and felt sympathetic towards them. _It brings tears to my eyes that both their parents are dead; first being their mother then their father. The truth finally comes out; they are twins and were separated at birth. Must be hard knowing this, plus not telling the whole world who their father was._ "Their family deserves more then what Fate gave them. I believe they deserve to be a family. That's why I did all of my research on their family. Now I only have to wait." she said.

The view that he had of her through his scope was perfect. It appeared she was alone. _All the more better to catch her off guard._ The scope got tucked away and the cloaked person motioned for his four companions to follow his lead. "This is our chance to get Blake while she's alone." the man called Vulcan spoke.

The sound of shattering glass alerted Sheena Blake to gaze at the far window; now where five people stood. Her eyes narrowed at the unwelcome guests in her study. She wondered why they even bothered to come in through the window. "What is the pleasure of breaking into my study like this? Don't you realize whose mansion this is?" Sheena spoke.

The only thing that Vulcan wanted to do was laugh. It unnerved him how she could talk so coolly to them considering they were in the mansion. A smirk formed on the corners of his mouth and he tossed his cloak off. "I am quite aware whose mansion this _Miss Blake_. We are looking for that project of yours that you're working on. Give it to us now and I promise that we won't hurt you." Vulcan answered.

Sheena suppressed a smile. She had a feeling that he was telling the truth, but it amused her that he got right to the point. Most enemies she had faced in the past liked to talk a whole bunch before _finally_ getting to the point. It seemed she would have to touch them a lesson. Her grey gaze kept their watch on the five intruders. "Is that a fact? Then perhaps you won't mind if I do this!" Sheena responded.

**Hey Aaron! Five intruders in my study are demanding the secret project**

All he had to do was watch and lean against the wall; waiting to hear Sheena call him or something. Being her best friend/bodyguard had it perks. Aaron had a good personality and it regularly amused Sheena. _Why hasn't she called me yet? I'm bored here. Couldn't she have given me something better to do? Like---_ Aaron jerked out of his thoughts; someone just called him through the Force. He smiled but also frowned. He wondered how their 'guests' knew about the secret project. **I'm on the way**he answered back.

Sheena simply let out a chuckle; noticing the weird looks the men were giving her. _It won't be long now until Aaron comes._ She remained silent even as the door opened to reveal Aaron. Aaron came running over to her side and gave a side glance at the people present in the study.

"Are these men bothering you Sheena? Would you like me to take care of them?" Aaron asked in a mocking tone.

The tone in which the newcomer made Vulcan's blood boil. Just a mere thought of it made him want to hurt him first then go after Blake. _Already I think that guy is annoying me and we just got here. _He fixed his red gaze on Aaron then Sheena.

"Yes they are. Just target the four companions; ignore the fierce looking one with the mop of black hair and red eyes. I'll deal with him." Sheena replied sweetly.

Her comment about him made his blood boil yet again. It was if she was trying to mock him or something. _No one insults me and gets away with it!_ Vulcan eyed Sheena before noticing that Aaron cracked his fingers and suddenly leapt towards him. Did that guy plan to hit him even though Blake had mentioned he wouldn't? He only felt a breeze as Aaron soared past him and knocked one of his men down. That only left Blake; who remained standing in the same spot she'd been since he arrived.

"You are mine Blake." Vulcan growled, flying at her.

If Vulcan would have noticed that Sheena knew he was attacking, then he wouldn't have rushed her without any thought. At the last second, Sheena leaped over him and did a flip so she faced his back. A second later, she attacked. Vulcan cried out in surprise as the sudden move toppled him over and he found Blake staring at him with a smile.

"You didn't even think, you simply attacked. That's not going to get you anywhere. Besides, I have no intentions of handing over that project to people like you." Sheena said.

She kept an eye on Vulcan as she re-joined Aaron, who had just finished punishing the apparent men under his command. Aaron personally thought they're lack of talent made it too easy for him to beat them up. _Were they not expecting a physical attack or waiting for him to give them a command? Either way that's pretty stupid._

"They weren't even a challenge Sheena, it almost was boring beating them up."

"True." she replied. Something bothered her about Vulcan. She had a feeling he had something up his sleeve. _Judging by his expressions & body language, I'd say yes. Yet there is something odd about him… I can't determine what it is. Maybe I'm just imagining it._

"Aaron, hand over your saber to me please."

Aaron looked at her in surprise. _My saber? She can't possibly need it, she has her own…_ he thought. His gaze met hers then Aaron understood. She knew something he didn't and that wasn't a surprise. Aaron concluded sometime ago that Sheena had a knack for sensing things better then him. Not that he couldn't, but hers were more tuned towards this kind of stuff.

His back singed a bit after regaining his balance. He fell for trick, in doing so lowering his guard. His mentor, his boss, always told him to watch his impatience & recklessness. He didn't believe it, knew he could control it. Not this time. _Let's see if they like this._ Vulcan pulled out a custom blaster he had hidden on his belt.

The intention seemed no different: if words didn't work, simply shoot until someone gives.

**Looks small Aaron, but there's more to it. I know there is. If that grin didn't get any wider, I'd say he wants to kill us.**

**What gave you that idea?**

**Let's do this.**

Eyes made contact and Aaron drew his blaster. Vulcan inched his fingers toward the trigger then stopped. His eyes widened. _She never said Blake and her friend were Jedi! Besides aren't Jedi supposed to be extinct…? Then is the rest of the staff here Jedi?_ Vulcan suppressed a smile. _No matter I could crush them…_

Vulcan fired his weapon after seeing Aaron pull the trigger on his weapon. Shots were exchanged on both sides. However, it proved better for Sheena's side. In each bore a saber, their white and blue colors deflection the shots Vulcan threw at them. Vulcan cursed a few times after a few shots came too close to this head. _Too bad, I can't reveal my true power… It'd be fun to see them suffer. Boss would have my head if I revealed myself too early…_ He kept an eye on the white saber. _How fascinating. How did she get that color? That color feels like it represents Blake in a different manner then I'm seeing right now. I wonder…_

Vulcan hissed suddenly as his weapon went flying across the room. His hands stung a bit and glared at them.

Aaron stopped firing after Sheena gave him a silencing motion with her hand. The sabers however maintained a neutral state, ready for anything.

"Who are you working for?!" Aaron demanded.

Vulcan's laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because it won't be that easy getting out of here."

"Really?"

Sheena eyed Vulcan suspiciously. _He's up to something._ Her hands gripped the sabers tightly. Aaron noticed this and tensed up.

_Humph. Idiots. Did they think I can't escape?_ Vulcan made an odd gesture at his troops and they rose to their feet. Reaching into their belts, pulled something out, and threw it.

Sheena and Aaron froze when they saw a few marble-shaped balls land near their feet.

"…"

"!"

White smoke emerged from the marble-shaped ball. Sheena had to blink her eyes several times to see if she could see Vulcan or Aaron. No luck. She coughed as the smoke surrounded them.

"Aaron, don't move. I don't want to chop off any of your body parts by accident…"

"Don't worry, I won't." _Outsmarted us damn._ Aaron muttered.

Vulcan smiled. "Next time you won't be lucky." He reached for his blaster and barked orders. He and his men dashed for the broken window.

When the smoke cleared, Sheena and Aaron already knew they escaped. She looked around noting the blaster was nowhere to be found._ Figures. I haven't seen that in a while. Hmm… somehow he knows about I'm doing the 'secret project'. But how…?_

Aaron cursed. "That smoke burned my eyes and tasted nasty."

"Aaron, that's the point of the smoke bomb. It's meant to distract people so others can escape."

Aaron threw a glare at her, saying, "I know that."

Seconds later Sheena simply laughed. Her eyes turned serious though. _He'll be back and probably with reinforcements. I know. He seemed to be different…_

"Aaron, tell Michael to beef up security and tell him what happened and get someone to fix this window."

"I'll get on it Sheena. Although, can I have my lightsaber back?"

"…Oh yeah." Sheena shut down both sabers. She handed Aaron his and put hers in its hiding spot. She watched Aaron's retreating back until he left the room.

Grey eyes darted over to the shards of glass. She found herself walking over to the window and picking up one of the shards. Sheena ran her fingers over it, careful not to cut herself. She saw her reflection in the glass. _…Broken glass. Is this a sign something terrible is going to happen next time we encounter him? Or does it reflect my dream will be…shattered?_

--oo00oo---

**Present Timeline: Rebel Headquarters (Unknown Planet)**

The servant, whose name was Raine, walked down the ramp. Her aqua gaze settled on the figure waiting. It appeared to be Mon Mothma, the leader of the Rebel Alliance. _Wow, they sent the leader to meet me! This is truly an honor. I didn't expect them to send her. I assumed they would send someone else… No matter, it's wonderful to see her._

Mon Mothma greeted Raine with a warm handshake. "Welcome. I'm grateful that you wanted to talk with me. Is there something I can do to help you?" she said.

The invitation that Sheena wrote, lay tucked in her belt. Withdrawing it, Raine handed the envelope to her. "This message is to be read by ONLY Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Those were the instructions given to me by my mistress." Raine responded.

Writing notes by hand still had its benefits. Mon Mothma studied the envelope with interest. "It's still nice to see people using pen and paper. Computers can do everything. I trust this is legitimate?" Mom Mothma asked.

Sheena had a knack for being correct on most things, this one in particular. Raine often wondered how Sheena could tell these things and her apparent genius. _Sheena keeps her emotions under control and maintains a sense of order at the mansion. She also can be fun to be around. We can all tell she enjoys her job here. I love the whole 'mistress' joke we have going around the mansion. Sheena doesn't care for it, but we get to see another side to her._

"This is perfectly legal; my mistress personally wrote it herself. If you will excuse me, I need to head back. I have a feeling I'm going to be needed. Have a good day." she said, walking back into the ship.

Normally outspoken, Mon Mothma remained silent even as the ship took off from the bay. Her thoughts were pondering over and over the servant's words. Words that seemed to assure her of the message's reliability. "Nether less, this message is clearly marked for only Skywalker and Organa to read. It must be important; otherwise, the servant wouldn't have contacted me. Words can be deadly thing if properly written. I pray that the words on this message are not bad news for either of them." Mon Mothma said.

---oo00oo---

Han Solo thought it was bad enough Luke was a Jedi, but now Leia wanted to become one. He could feel double headaches coming on. He had no qualms of them being Jedi; the Force aspect did. _I still say this is all Jedi nonsense, but I have to admit I've seen Luke use it and I still don't believe it. The entire thing about Jedi and Sith bore the hell out of me and I'd probably end up as a Sith, seeing how Luke told me about them. Still, I can't believe Luke and Leia are twins! I nearly fainted right on the spot. I thought Luke had feelings for Leia and that I would stay out of it. Changed my mine in a hurry. Leia is learning the basics relatively fast, considering Luke's her teacher. All of this stuff, plus not having the Empire down our backs has made me bored. Not that I want them down my back again, but I'm itching for some action._

His brown gaze swept the scene before him. Luke held the green blade in a defensive position while Leia held hers in a more offensive position. The two of them had been practicing with each other for a while now. Soon a winner would be declared or so he hoped. _Man, ever since Luke built that lightsaber for her, Leia's been determined then ever to learn her Jedi powers._

Luke Skywalker had to pause a moment to wipe his brow. He still can't believe how fast his sister had caught on to using a lightsaber. Her attacks were pushing him to the limits. _Never thought I would be on the defensive so much. _A quick movement to his left forced him to duck the incoming golden lightsaber owned by his sister Leia.

A feeling of joy seemed to fill her body as Leia pressed on with her attacks. _I must be a quick learner. I'm new to all of this Jedi stuff, but I have Luke on the defensive. Let's see if he can sense his coming._ With a motion of her wrists, her saber was brought down low. The green saber of Luke's met the incoming attack. Already in motion, Leia leaped to the right side of Luke's saber. A swift kick knocked the saber from his grasp. A stunned look followed by a blue gaze remotely looking at Leia, who grinned.

_I-I can't believe she beat me! For once I had no warning of her intentions. She's definitely getting better at this._ Luke gave Leia one of his smiles. "Nice job Leia. I'll admit I was a bit surprised." he commented, calling his lightsaber back to his hand.

"Thanks." Leia replied, shutting her saber off and attaching it to her belt. Followed by Luke's.

They turned to see Han in a most interesting manner: he looked absolutely stunned, his jaw seemed to be on the floor.

**I think your victory made him speechless Leia.**Luke's voice chuckled.

Another laugh**. Guess it's a first for him. Wouldn't be surprised if he comes after you and ask you why you couldn't beat your own sister, when she is learning the ways of the Force.**Leia answered back.

**That would be the day**Luke replied.

It was more then Han could handle, Leia actually beat her brother! _And I thought Luke wielded that saber well. Must a twin thing or something because they're doing that bond thing again. Gah! It's hard getting used to that and using the Force to communicate with each other. Wouldn't be surprised if they're talking about me._ Returning to normal, Han grinned. "That was amazing Leia! I still can't believe it." he exclaimed.

"And neither can I." a familiar voice spoke from the doorway.

Han, Leia, and Luke turned to find Mon Mothma approaching them, holding an envelope in her hand. Her gaze seemed so serious. Her posture defined the inner strength that she possessed as the leader of the Rebel Alliance.

"Mon Mothma, you saw that?" Luke asked, unsure as to why she was commenting on it.

Mon Mothma laughed a bit before regaining the seriousness in her tone. "I did. It was something to behold. I came here to deliver a message to Luke and Leia. I was told that only you two are allowed to read it." she said, handing the envelope to Leia.

A puzzled look passed over Han's features. He wondered as to why only Leia and Luke could read the message. _Sounds like a trap to me, but Mon Mothma doesn't seem to be worried about it. Whoever brought the message must have assured her of that or Mon Mothma would never have accepted it._ Han watched Leia and Luke look at the envelope then at Mon Mothma.

"Thanks Mon Mothma. Han, could you step back with Mon Mothma while Luke and I read this? It would be appreciated." Leia spoke.

_And I thought that one of them would have commented on the type of communication used. Maybe they don't seem to notice that yet._ Han took no time in joining Mon Mothma. "You think its bad news?" he asked her.

"I pray that it's not Han. But I am curious about it." Mon Mothma replied coolly.

"You got that right." Han muttered.

Leia gently opened the envelope and slid the message out. The card appeared to be plain, no extensive graphics, lettering, or borders appeared to be on it. Simply put: a plain card. Lifting the flip, Luke and Leia read the message inscribed on the inside.

_Dear Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa,_

_Destiny and Fate are interwoven together. Destiny, the one of many paths you can take to fulfill your dream. Fate, the final outcome of the path chosen. I ask the two of you if you would like the chance to save your parents from their fate. And I mean BOTH of your parents. I know who your parents are; for I have the key that will accomplish that task. If you accept my proposal, please head out to __Chad__. I'm sure you will be able to find my place with no difficulty. I hope you will consider my offer._

_Signed,_

_Sheena Blake_

_P.S. Once you arrive, I will explain everything. Bring any friends along; it will make things more fun around here._

Stunned. Surprised. Shocked. Those were the thoughts of Luke as the words from the message became clearer. Yet they didn't make any sense; especially the comment about both his parents. _I never know our real mother; she died when Leia was but a child. Leia has very fuzzy images that she remembers about her. It is suspicious how this Blake person knows about our parents. She has never seen either of them._

"Leia, what do you think about this message?" Luke asked his twin.

Stunned. Shocked. Anger. Leia repeated the words over and over again in her mind; burning them to memory. Her initial anger came from the fact that this Blake seemed to know about their parents fates even though Blake had never met them. That alone brought up a thought that maybe this Blake was playing them for fools or something. Then calm seemed to be embrace her. _But the message sounded like Sheena was being truthful about their parents. She wasn't trying to insult them or anything. Its like---_ Luke's question jerked her out of her thoughts.

"At first, I was angry. It appeared after reading the comment about the fact Sheena knows about our parents and yet she never met them. But then I realized something: Sheena sounded so sincere and honest about her words. Think about Luke, she didn't insult our parents or us. She apparently knows more about our family then we realize, which I find suspicious, but I think we should take her up on the offer. I felt a lot better after I thought about the stories about our father you told me. I did some really deep thinking and I realized that I couldn't hate him forever, even though I wanted to for all the stuff he did to me. Now I want to learn more about him and… our mother." she replied.

**Leia, you mean you'll do this?**

**Yes. Aren't you Luke? You've always wanted to learn more about our mother. And I will get a chance to learn more about our true father.**

A pause.** …You're right. This may be our chance to see the two of them and see what Sheena means by 'key'.**

**I suppose we should let Han and Mon Mothma know.**

**Of course. **Leia agreed

Han noted that at first it seemed like they looked like the message was a joke, then their expressions got brighter as they talked through their Force bond, much to his displeasure. _They're doing it again! It feels like they're keeping secrets. But then again Mon Mothma and I just heard Leia mention something about 'their parents fates?' I knew they were looking for info about them, but never found much of anything._ He found their blue and brown gazes rather annoying since both were smiling.

Mon Mothma feared it was something bad written in the message as she saw their reactions. A few moments passed before it seemed they looked more relieved and calm. She heard Luke's question and waited for Leia to say her answer. Which did come. It surprised her. _Is Leia referring to their family? Is there something that I don't know about her and Luke? It was quite a shock when I learned they were twins. Even more when I found out who their father was…_ She found Luke and Leia watching her and Han.

"I don't mean to pry you two, but what exactly did that note say?" Han asked.

"We're going to Chad to find this Sheena Blake and learn more about our parents' fates." Luke replied.

"How are you going to do that? You told me your father died on the Death Star II and your mother's death is unknown." Mon Mothma stated.

"I don't now; hopefully Sheena will have an answer. Han, would you like to come with us?" Leia responded.

"Me? Accompany you two on a mission to learn more about your parents and possibly save them? You two must be crazy or something." Han muttered, earning sharp looks from Luke and Leia. "But it sounds like it might be fun. There might be some action. Besides, I've wanted to see where each other get your personalities from."

Mon Mothma suppressed a smile. "Sounds like I won't have you three around for a while. This quest is important to you; I can tell. I wish the best of luck to you." she said, walking away.

"Never expected that to happen. Let's go before Mon Mothma comes back and decides to give us work to do." Luke muttered.

-oo00oo-

"Tell me why we're doing this?" A few beeps and whistles gave Threepio his answer.

Threepio raised his arms. "What you mean we'll be needed? Needed for what?"

More beeps and whistles.

"Because you 'say' so? That is utter nonsense Artoo. Surely Master Luke or Mistress Leia would tell us if we could go."

A few more beeps and Threepio threw up his arms in defeat. "I'm going to blame you if this goes wrong. Besides Master Han won't like that we snuck aboard his ship without his permission."

Artoo and Threepio hid themselves in the same smuggling compartments they used when the ship was pulled in the docking bay of the first Death Star.

-oo00oo-

The trio of Han, Leia, and Luke came walking into the hanger where the ship _Millennium Falcon_ was stored. Everyone situated themselves into their seats and appeared to be ready to go. _Millennium Falcon _flew off in the sky. Han searched the _Millennium Falcon's_ database to find the coordinates for Chad. He started typing them in only to be reminded of something.

"Hey you two, have you seen Goldenrod and Artoo around? I haven't seen those two all day. I'm not worried about them or anything, but I just want to make sure they're not getting into trouble." Han spoke.

"Them? I haven't seen them around for a while. Leia, do you know anything?" Luke answered.

Leia shook her head. "I haven't seen them since this morning. They must be busy with tasks from other people. They're be fine." she said.

Han nodded, resuming his work. He keyed in the coordinates. According to the estimates that he calculated, he figured it might take a couple of days to reach the planet. "We should be there in two days. You ready?" Han said.

Han smirked as he pulled the hyperspace lever back and the stars blurred as the _Millennium Falcon_ jumped into hyperspace.

---oo00oo---

**Present Timeline: Place Unknown**

Emotionless eyes regarded the person kneeling in front of her. Motioning her hand, the person rose. "I'm disappointed that you failed to retrieve that project of Blake's. But no matter, you did uncover she is one of those blasted Jedi! I could have sworn they were all wiped out… It's most unfortunate that I cannot unveil my plan yet. A few things need to happen first, which I have a feeling that they will. Go prepare for your next visit to Blake's mansion. You're dismissed Vulcan." the woman spoke.

"…As you command my lady." Vulcan said, leaving the chambers. _She changes her opinions all the time. No wonder she didn't punish me._

Her gaze lingered on the weapon on the desk. Her fingers aimlessly drummed on the back of the chair. She knew that Vulcan failed in the first task assigned to him, but that didn't matter anymore. She may have been mad when he told her the news, but she got over it. She had pinned a lot on him; expecting results. But even plans can go wrong. _He needs to work on his attitude, he probably underestimated Blake and her companion. Even with the training I personally gave him, he still retains that cockiness. One of these days it will be his downfall. _

Her weapon lay there; just waiting to be picked up and ignited. Her hand grasped the deadly weapon and ignited it. The dark red glow lit the room with its presence. Tossing her blonde hair aside, she snickered. "In due time, my master plan will be revealed. I'm concerned though about the visions I've had. Something deep inside tells me this family is very powerful and yet I am not afraid. Dealing with a family this strong only fuels my desire to get rid of them even more. Yes…I should try to find who they are." the woman said.

Her blade color represented the thoughts she had about the family; their untimely deaths by her weapon. She closed her eyes to picture the blood pouring from the wounds, laughing while the other loved ones watch their beloved die before their eyes. One by one they all will die. Each falling to the ground with one last breath. Shaking her head of such thoughts, she switched off the blade and set it down. She had work to do.

---oo00oo---

**2 days later…**

**Present Timeline: ****Chad**

Crystal swept her blue gaze around from monitor to monitor, waiting for the ship to arrive. She had a feeling that Skywalker and Organa accepted her mistress's invitation. She didn't know why; her senses seemed to tell her that. _We don't even know if they accepted it, but I wonder if Sheena senses this too. Who wouldn't pass up the chance to learn more about your parents and change their fate? This usually never happens._ "Besides," Crystal spoke, propping her feet up on the empty chair. "The radar screen will beep if a ship is approaching this area. Might as well take a quick snooze."

_Millennium Falcon_ exited from hyperspace by the touch of Han's hand pushing the lever forward. The sudden re-entry jerked everyone in their crash webbing, but it passed by quickly. Leia gazed out the cockpit; amazed at what she saw. Water seemed to be everywhere. It sparkled a clear blue in the sun. There appeared to be very little buildings in sight.

Luke leaned over Han's shoulder to find him reading the data about the planet. _Very few buildings exist on this world. Probably due to all the water. It's very beautiful._ His blue gaze looked out the cockpit to get a view of the planet. He closed his eyes to get a feeling of Chad through the Force. **Tranquility. Peaceful.**

Han took a moment to read the monitor. He determined a few structures on the planet. One in which seemed to be their destination. He didn't know how he thought this was the place, but his gut feeling told him so. _I know this has to be the place; it has to be or I'm not the great Han Solo!_ "Hey you two! I think I found that place of Blake's. You up to finding out?" Han said.

"Sounds great Han! Chad is full of the Force; it overall feels warm and inviting." Luke exclaimed.

_It feels that way too. I used the Force too to determine that. We can't go wrong._ Leia smiled in response. "What are we waiting for then? Han punch it!" she said.

"Geez! Never realized you two were so into this." Han muttered, flying the _Millennium Falcon._ _What got into them?_

The radar screen slowly but surely beeped as it registered a ship approaching the area. Crystal leaned against the chair with her eyes closed and enjoyed the quietness. Something in the back of her mind told her to wake up, but she didn't want to. A loud noise finally jerked her out of her nap and Crystal glanced at the screen; someone was here. A smile tugged at her lips. Her finger turned on the comm with a touch of a button.

"Unidentified ship, please state your business." Crystal spoke. _I love sounding so technical._

_Millennium Falcon's_ comm roared to life; repeating the message. Han grinned to himself, leaning over to the comm. "This is the _Millennium Falcon _requesting permission to land. We're here to speak with Sheena Blake." he responded.

It always amazed Crystal how Sheena knew these kinds of things ahead of time. She grinned to herself, all the while chuckling. "Acknowledged. The docking bay doors will open for you in a few seconds. Please stand by." Crystal pressed a button.

The three occupants in the ship watched an area near the mansion open up. The doors slid open to reveal the familiar markings of a docking bay. It signaled to Han that they were ready for him. He maneuvered the ship in gently; making sure he didn't scrape the sides. Once settled on the bay floor, Han shut the engines off. Crash webbing easily unbuckled. Luke, Leia, and Han walked down the ramp.

To their surprise, someone was waiting for them. A young woman with long silver hair flashed them a smile. "Welcome to Chad and to our mistress's mansion. Our mistress has been expecting you. Please follow me." Crystal greeted.

Luke marveled at the sight of the inside of the mansion. It seemed to him that their mistress took a great interest into statues, fountains, and crystal. _Wow, I don't think I've seen a home like this before. I'm not good at appreciating things, but this I like. Brings in a lot of light._

On the other hand, Leia absolutely loved it. The decorations reminded her of Alderaan. It brought a sense of peace to her. _Everything in this mansion is so full of light. Don't know why and we haven't even see Sheena yet. Wonder if she's a Jedi? Our guide doesn't appear to be one, but then again she could hiding her Force presence. They're so beautiful. I can't describe the feeling in any better way._

Han had to admit he did like the decorations. He wondered why she chose to have lots of fountains, crystal, and statues. _I'm assuming that this Sheena Blake is the owner of this mansion since our guide refers her as mistress. She must be awfully rich to afford a luxury like this. Judging by my judgment, Luke and Leia love the decorations. Their expressions tell all. Except when they talk through the Force._

Crystal had to snicker quietly. She saw how their guests admired the decorations. They would stop to take a closer look at them, then sprint to catch up to her. If Sheena knew her guests enjoyed the scenery so much, she would ask her to show them around. _Not surprised by their actions. Any guests we have always comment on her crystal. We're almost there._ She led them up a flight of stairs and finally to a set of double doors. "Wait here." she spoke.

She knocked first, and then spoke in the Force. **Sheena, your guests are here.**

Laughter on the other end.**Bring them in** Sheena answered.

"Alright, you may go in." Crystal stated.

Han blinked. "But wait a moment! No one answered your knock." he pointed out.

Crystal smiled fondly at Han. "Trust me, our mistress answered my knock. Please go in." she replied.

**Hm, Luke? You find that strange? No one spoke through the door, only our guide knocked.**Leia called.

**I do Leia. Her lips didn't move at all. I didn't sense a Force presence from her, but she could be hiding it.**Luke answered.

**Alright, keep an eye out.**

**You sounded just like Han just now Leia.**

Leia chuckled through the Force.

Han pushed the double doors open, revealing the room. One person sat at a desk; their feet propped up on it and the second by the broken window. The person by the broken window grinned at them, then stuck their tongue out at the person at the desk.

"Ha! Sheena, you have a date with me!" Aaron exclaimed.

The person in question, Sheena rose from her chair and strode over to him. Her grey eyes narrowed at him then winked. "It seems that we do Aaron. Our guests are watching us with questionable gazes; perhaps they are disturbed by our 'teasing'? Be polite." she said.

"When am I not?" Aaron answered.

Sheena shook her head and swept her gaze over at her guests. She had been right; they did accept. _My instincts hold true to their word. Now the only question is: will they do it?_ "Ignore him for the moment. His name is Aaron. Quite a guy once you get to know him. As you may have noticed, I am Sheena Blake and the owner of this mansion. Any questions?" Sheena stated, earning a glare from Aaron.

Leia took note of Sheena's dark brown hair that tumbled down her back and the grey eyes that sparkled with warmth. Her stance reminded Leia of someone serious. Someone who knew what she was doing. _She seems so laid back in a way. Just by the tone of her voice. I don't sense the Force emitting from her; perhaps she is one of the many non-Force users._ "What do you plan to tell us about our parents?" she asked.

Luke's inner thoughts brought up many questions, but only one question stood out. That question would be the easiest to start with. _Since it appears she left the discussion wide open for us to ask anything._ "Our parents are dead. How can you change their fate?" he added.

Han figured since Luke and Leia were asking questions, why shouldn't he? _After all, I'm dealing with two Force-sensitive twins. _"How come Sheena has to take you on a date Aaron?" he inquired.

Three questions all at once. Crystal stifled a chuckle with her hand. Her blue gaze was amused. _Looks like they're have their hands full explaining everything. I need to get back to my station anyway. _"I'm heading back Sheena. Have fun!" she finally spoke, leaving.

Aaron threw a mock glare at Crystal before she left the room. He decided it might a good time to explain why he had a date with Sheena. _She'll kill me later for it, but I can't pass up this chance!_ "I'll answer that question. It all started before you three came in here…"

-flashback-

"Sheena, what are you doing? You've been in the lab for hours. Can't you take a break?" Aaron asked, peering over her shoulder.

Sheena paused momentarily to look at Aaron. "Aaron, don't peer over my shoulder, this is one project I don't want you to see."

Hazel eyes widened then narrowed. "Why?"

"This is my special project, I haven't let anyone see it, and that will also mean you Aaron."

"B-But Sheena…" Aaron whined. "You always let me and Crystal on the time machine project. Is it really that important?"

Sheena had to laugh. Aaron never gave up until he knew what it was. _I made this my project and told no one on purpose. Besides, it involves something personal._ Grey eyes met hazel, gazing into them with an amused look. Sheena smiled.

"I made this my project and no one else may help me with it. That's why I didn't tell anybody about it. All I can say is this project contains stuff that is personal. No more discussion about this project. We have more important things to worry about." Sheena answered finally.

Aaron looked disappointed. He knew from experience that tone meant no one could talk about the subject; it was officially dropped. _I'd wish she would stop doing that, it drives me crazy. Since I won't get anymore out about that project, maybe I could suggest something else._

"Alright, alright. I'll stop asking about it on one condition."

"And that would be…?" Sheena asked.

"A date."

Sheena stared at Aaron. "A date?" she repeated.

Aaron loved the expression on her face, it was priceless. Too bad, he didn't have a camera or anything to record it. "You know the kind where two people go out and have fun." he said.

Sheena burst out laughing, causing Aaron to raise an eyebrow in her direction. "Good. That's what I thought you meant. For a minute I thought you were referring to a formal date."

This time Aaron looked a bit embarrassed before smiling. _To tell the truth she caught me off guard with that statement. I didn't think Sheena would assume that this date would be formal one unless… I could make it one, but I know she wouldn't take me on it._

"So is it a deal then? By keeping silent on this 'special' project of yours, I get to go out with you on a friendly date."

"Something tells me you won't take no for an answer." Sheena responded, already knowing the answer.

"You got it."

"I should have known. Alright, I'll do it."

Sheena and Aaron stayed silent after that. Sheena set down her project and closed the datapad. "Hey Aaron?"

"Yeah Sheena?" Aaron answered.

"How did that guy know about the time machine aka secret project? I know the entire staff is loyal." Sheena asked. _It's almost like…_

_She's right. How did he know about it? That worries me. I know Sheena is known throughout many worlds, but this tops it all._ "Good question, I don't have an answer to that. You are popular in many worlds Sheena, but people 'don't' know about your projects unless you unveil them to everyone." Aaron replied.

"That is true. The only thing I can think of is that guy and whoever else has been spying on us." Sheena said without thought.

"Spying?! But how?"

Sheena sighed. "With the latest technology, skill, and brains you can do anything. I've heard rumors of someone acquiring technology called 'Revolution'."

A snort came from Aaron. "Revolution? Sheena you know I don't pay much attention to details like that."

"Well you should Aaron. Never know when it might come in handy." Sheena said in a stern voice.

"I know. What about that broken window?"

"I thought you were getting someone to fix it?"

"It slipped my mind Sheena. Let's worry about that later. How about we head back to the study to wait for the guests you assume are coming."

"Of course."

-end flashback-

Aaron thought Sheena would be mad at him, but saw her smirking.

"Looks like you beat me to it Aaron." Sheena commented.

"Hn." Aaron looked at their guests before continuing. "You have any questions about what I said?" he finished.

_Questions? How about that window?_ Han debated whether to ask them when he saw the broken window. And they hadn't fixed it? _It's not that bad, just one window. But what caused it?_

A secret project? It sounded like their hostess was a scientist of sorts at least that's what Leia thought. Judging by the flashback scene from, whom she recalled was Aaron; she figured Sheena must be good. _Good on her word. I wonder how that window got broken. I saw what they were talking about. To me it almost seems like it was broken by accident. I don't have any questions unless we could talk about our parents._

Luke sensed a bond between Sheena and Aaron. They seemed to be great friends, seeing how they talk to each other. He hid his excitement about his parents. _Sheena will get to that. I know she will._

"So you plan to tell Luke and Leia about their parents or what?" Han broke the silence with his question, crossing his arms.

**Someone sure is impatient.**Aaron commented.

**Indeed.**Sheena replied.

"That's why you came isn't it? To learn about your parents and change their fate? Let's start with this then. You know who your father is; there's no need for me to tell you that. You already know. But you don't know your mother's name. I managed to dig around and I came up with some startling information. For starters, your mother's full name: Padme Amidala Naberrie." Sheena responded.

Padme Amidala Naberrie. The name of his mother; his real mother. Luke absorbed the name in his mind; repeating over and over again. It gave him joy even though he never saw her. _Her name sounds so important as if she were an high ranking person or something. Reminds me of someone who is royalty. And I don't know why._ He gazed over at Leia, who appeared to be in deep thought.

_That name…sounds so familiar, but yet sounds so distant. I may have heard the name when I was a child, but I don't remember it. Her name; it sounds so formal. Kinda like royalty. Could it be? Mother was an important figure in the past?_ Leia met the blue gaze of her brother and shared a smile with him. Her heart filled with joy with the prospect of knowing her name. She turned to Han, who appeared to be staring at Sheena, apparently listening to her words. Leia wondered sometimes what went through Han's mind, but figured she didn't want to know.

"Han, is something on your mind? You've been staring at Sheena and I know from past experience that means you plan to ask her something stupid." Leia asked, adding in a touch of seriousness to her voice.

"Leia, I don't plan on doing that. You know me better then that." Han said, half-grinning.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Why does that bring bad thoughts to mind? Don't kid yourself Han, we know you better then you think." he said.

Aaron laughed at this; he switched his gaze from each of them before turning to Sheena._ I think that he is doing that because he wants Sheena to continue on with the conversation._ "Getting back to the topic on hand, Sheena are you going to share more info about their mother or hold off until they receive the datacards?" he stated.

"Hmm, I know a lot about your family Luke and Leia. I spent more hours finding everything I could on them. Besides learning from unexpected sources… Your mother, as I found out, was from the planet Naboo. A most majestic place." Sheena answered.

_Naboo? Never heard of the planet._ "Sheena, where is Naboo located? And does it still exist? That planet doesn't ring a bell." Leia asked.

"It's located close to the border of the Outer Rim Territories. Yes, it still exists. I don't know for sure if what has been going on there. Naboo has been rather quiet and that worries me. I think it's ironic that Palpatine came from Naboo, a peaceful planet and who later would become the Emperor. I think it would be better if I gave you two each a datacard containing what you wish to know. I feel that you would rather find that information out from the datacard; rather then from me. Besides, I think its best I tell you why I summoned you two in the first place." Sheena explained, noticing how Luke appeared to be stiff and Leia who looked concerned.

Palpatine? From Naboo? That didn't make any sense in Luke's mind. His mother came from the planet. He was the Emperor, ruler of the now former Empire. Luke glanced at Leia, who looked similar to his own reactions.

**Leia, how is that possible? Palpatine can't be from Naboo. He just can't be.**

**You told me that he was the Emperor and the Sith Master. Naboo sounds peaceful to me and I can't figure out how 'he' can be from there.**

**Do you think Sheena is hinting at that Palpatine played a role in our mother's past?**

**It's possible Luke. How about we ask her?**

**Good idea Leia.**

"Sheena, did Palpatine play a role in our mother's past?" Leia inquired.

"How can Palpatine be from Naboo? He turned out to be the Emperor." Luke added.

Even she couldn't answer why Palpatine came from there, considering Naboo is a peaceful planet. _Finding records about that on Palpatine is near then impossible. He must have them well hidden or erased._ Sheena looked at them for a moment before turning away. She hesitated. She didn't want to tell them that he was involved with their mother; he was also the one who turned their father to the dark side. _Only if you realized how much he was involved with your mother AND your father. He tricked your mother into getting elected chancellor and turned your father to the dark side. He did so much more then just that... Thinking about him makes me sick. It's because of him that I don't want to tell them the truth._ "D-Dammit!" Sheena cursed out loud, slamming her fist on the desk.

All eyes turned to Sheena; watching in silence as the woman muttered curses under her breath.

_What in the world? Sheena? You never get frustrated like this; something is bothering you isn't it? I'd bet anything that it concerns Palpatine, Amidala, and Anakin. _Aaron made his way over to Sheena and gently embraced her. "Sheena, it's all right. This must be hard for you to tell them. Why don't you let me answer their questions?" he spoke softly.

Sheena had to smile; Aaron always found a way to cheer her up. She liked that. "You see, Aaron also knows about your family. He helped me search all the databases. I apologize for not answering your questions; its just I don't like Palpatine. Period. He caused so much grief for your parents, that is partly the reason I built the invention to help you two." Sheena finally replied, her gaze on them. _Actually mostly the reason._

Neither Luke nor Leia dared to speak; their thoughts answering the lingering questions.

_So Palpatine did have a role with our mother. But he had one with our father? I know he served Palpatine, but I don't know all of the details. Is the answer we seek the one Sheena is afraid to tell us? Is it that terrible? Maybe that's why she mentioned that Leia and I should read the datacards and find out for ourselves. Invention? Sheena invented something for us?_ Luke pondered that last thought a bit before settling his gaze on Sheena. _She did this for us?_

Leia remained silent; her brown gaze watching everyone. _It really seems like Palpatine had a whole history with our parents. This makes me understand in a way why Sheena is reluctant to tell us about him. It's clear she hates him and I wouldn't blame her. Her earlier comment about viewing the information on the datacards sounds like a good idea. I get the feeling that Sheena wants us to find out that information out from the datacard rather then from her. But why…she built something for us? Will it help us save our parents?_

Why? That thought became the center point of Han's thoughts. He knew that she's the expert about their family; now she seemed reluctant to tell them. Especially about this Palpatine guy. _I remember Luke telling me about him, but I didn't heed much attention to it. At the time, I was relieved that he was alive after barely escaping the Second Death Star. Now I that I know Palpatine did indeed play a role in their parents' lives, but Sheena doesn't want to tell them about it. Seems to me she doesn't want to tell either of them because telling startling information from a stranger usually angers the people involved and I don't want to be caught in the middle of that squabble. An invention she says? What kind of invention? Sounds suspicious to me. I'll believe it when I see it._

"This invention you mentioned Sheena, will it help to save our parents?" Leia asked, breaking the silence.

"It does. If you would please, follow me." Sheena responded, withdrawing from Aaron's embrace. She nodded at him.

Luke and Leia followed her next, then Han, and finally Aaron. Han blinked his eyes twice. They know stood before a wall.

"You do realize that this a wall, don't you Sheena?" Han commented.

Sheena chuckled; touching the wall. Suddenly a panel appeared and she typed in a few numbers. The wall opened up to reveal a staircase going down. She started descending the stairs without waiting for them. _The stairs lead down to the lab; none of them will get lost._

"Everyone please descend the stairs." Aaron stated as if it were obvious.

Leia nodded with Luke and she proceeded first. She peered down. _We have a long way down._

Next came Luke, who simply followed after his sister.

Han kept his mouth shut. Hidden doors didn't surprise him, this door had. He figured Sheena wouldn't have one in a study. _I wonder if they're more these hidden doors. Makes perfect sense for an escape route. Sheena and Aaron are nice people. They wouldn't lead us nowhere even though it seems like it._

Aaron noticed Han looked like himself, no hint of frustration. Something he figured might happen, but it didn't have to happen. _Wait till they see Sheena's invention._

Sheena stood by Crystal, waiting for their guests and Aaron to come through the doors. She knew it wouldn't take too much longer, judging by her calculation when Leia first took a step. _Any minute now. Being a scientist surely brings new meaning to the word wait._ Her grey gaze seemed to smile as the door opened to reveal Leia, Luke, Han, and Aaron.

"Now if you would follow me…" Sheena spoke. She walked over to something covered by a large cloth.

Crystal smiled. She knew it was time. Time to reveal the invention. _All of this hard work finally paid off. Can't wait to see their faces!_ She waited as Luke, Leia, and Han made their way over to Sheena. Her blue gaze winked at Aaron. Aaron did the same thing back.

Luke cast his blue gaze on the hidden object beneath the cloth; trying to figure what it was. He couldn't picture what the invention would look like or what it was. _I'm stumped. I have absolutely no idea what it is._ "Sheena, what is it? You _are_ going to show us, right?" Luke inquired after a while.

Sheena could feel Luke's excitement even though they didn't know she could. Something she would tell them later. _Of course I can tell he's stumped too._ "You'll find out now." Sheena replied.

Han, Leia, and Luke watched Sheena grip the cloth with one hand and pull it off.

It stood in all of its glory. The basic shape was simply a big keyhole. The bottom a square, then four angles rose up from the four corners; they connected to form a circle. Inside the circle, a mirror hung by two supports on each side. Beautiful shades flashed from the base; the entire base was composed of specialized crystal. The supports themselves sparkled silver while sporting the look of thin metal.

"You may gawk at it as long as you like, it won't disappear. What you are looking at… it's the invention I made for you. It's called a 'time machine'." Sheena finally stated, amused by everyone's expressions.

"…A time machine? Your invention?" Leia echoed confusion evident in her eyes.

"Yes. You heard me right. My time machine possesses the capabilities to go back in the past. The past…where you can meet and save your parents." Sheena answered.

"With this we can save our parents?" Luke asked. _It would be weird to see my parents as younger versions of themselves. I hope at least they would be older then us._

"You sure Sheena that you machine can do that? I want to make sure you aren't giving Luke and Leia false hopes." Han questioned.

Aaron looked ready to protest, but Sheena waved her hand to keep him from speaking. He sighed. Sheena smiled. She knew they were impressed. There was something she wanted to tell them. _I need to tell them. They, along with me, will have to accept the consequences of our actions._

"It will. I must warn you of something. There is a risk going to the past and tampering with it. Altering events will have an effect on that timeline and _ours_. It depends on how much you change it, whether how good or bad the outcome turns out to be. Do you still wish to proceed?" Sheena declared with seriousness

_By knowing that changing the past changes the future, do I want to proceed? I have to. I want to see our father and I get to see our mother for the first time in my life. If this is the only means of changing their fate, then I'll do it._ Luke nodded afterwards.

_Taking a small chance that by changing the past, our future may change too. Taking chances is what the Rebel __Alliance__ did while against the Empire; whether they be big or small. In the end, it did work out for us. I pray that we will succeed too. Saving our parents from their fate seems risky, but I want us to be a family again. I want Luke and I to have parents. It hurt that we were separated for nineteen years before meeting on the Death Star. Now we have a chance to bond; become true brother and sister._ Her brown gaze sought out Luke's, who she saw nod his head at Sheena. Leia too nodded.

Han stared at Luke and Leia; their minds were made up. Now he was the only one left to make a choice. _Chances are something that I take all the time. For all the times I've fought the Imperials with Luke and Leia; I've always taken chances whether they've been good or bad. Traveling back to past is risky, but I stuck this long with those two and I don't plan on leaving their side. Besides, they could always need someone to back them up._ A grin appeared on Han's face. "I'm coming with you two. There is no way you're leaving me behind. I'm with you two one hundred percent." Han spoke.

"Well Han you said you were bored; now you get your chance at an adventure." Luke commented.

"I'm glad that you're coming Han. It's always nice to have your backup, whether it be good or bad." Leia said.

While Han huffed at that comment, Sheena pulled aside Crystal and talked with her through the Force.

**Retrieve the case and bring it to me. It's time they received the communicators.**Sheena stated.

**It will be done Sheena**Crystal responded.

Crystal left Sheena to find the case waiting on the table; she gripped it with one hand and came back. She handed the case to Sheena, who opened it. Inside lay four communicators. Sheena handed one to Luke, Leia, and Han before saving the last one for herself. _I have a feeling that it would be wise to travel with them. I have a better idea of where to go then they do. Besides, I envision some interesting encounters with certain people…_

Luke watched as Crystal shut the case and set it aside. He then noticed that Sheena held one in her hand and something else. "You coming with us?" he inquired.

"I am. I have more knowledge about the past then the three of you do. You need someone to keep things cool while we're there. Besides I don't want a big ruckus happening, if you know what I mean. Before I forget, here is a datacard for each of you." Sheena responded, digging in her pocket. Her hand revealed two datacards sparkling with hidden secrets. She handed one to Luke and then Leia. Sheena waited for them to put them away before continuing. "I designed the communicator to work specifically with the time machine. You will be able to speak with each other and of course myself. I programmed them to contain a tracking 'device' of sorts. It will find you if one of us can't find you; use that. That function _does_ work, trust me, I had this feature tested out. I also have a master device…" Sheena held up a pendant.

Leia held in a breath then released it. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was beautiful! She hadn't seen anything like it in a while. _Did Sheena make it herself or had someone do it?_

The symbol of the phoenix wrapped around a crystal. The crystal being denim blue in color was shaped exactly like a crescent moon. A black cord connected the crystal and the ends were held by Sheena.

"It's breathtaking isn't it? This is the key for us to get back home. You guys don't need me to tell you how to put the communicator or do you?" Sheena noticed everyone stay silent. She smiled at that. "That's what I thought. Crystal, Aaron have you and some of our security to watch over this room. Under no circumstances is anyone allowed to touch this machine except for the staff here at the mansion. If you must kill any intruders, then do it." Sheena commanded.

_Yes. The machine must be guarded or Sheena might not be coming back if tampered with. I'm glad you came aboard here Sheena, we really needed it._ "Sheena, how far back will you be going?" Crystal spoke.

"Hm." Sheena stopped to think, putting the pendant on and tucking it inside her jacket. "I'm thinking about going back three years before the Clone Wars broke out. If I'm right then Obi-Wan will be 31, Anakin 20, and Padme 24. This, in my mind, will enable us to do our job." she finished.

"That should be fine Sheena, your our boss remember?" Aaron commented.

The trio of Han, Luke, and Leia watched as Sheena laughed.

"I still like to ask your opinion anyway. Crystal, set up those coordinates."

Crystal sat in front of the controls, which were impressive. Her fingers typed away, checking them for accuracy. After a few minutes she stopped. "Done."

"Good. Power it up then."

Aaron joined Crystal's side and together they powered the machine up.

Everyone watched the mirror slowly start spinning in a circle. Soon it became nothing but a blur.

Han couldn't believe it. His own eyes couldn't deny what he saw. _She really did build one, I can't deny it. I should give Sheena more credit I guess._ He was glad of one thing. He let Sheena handle everything, since she was the science expert.

Luke marveled at the time machine. He still couldn't figure out how Sheena built it. It must have taken her a while. _It's spectacular just like the rest of the mansion. This will be our ride to the past…_ He could feel himself wanting the mission to begin.

Leia remained motionless except for watching the time machine warm up. She marveled at the fact that Sheena did it for them. _She's so compassionate for building the machine for us and offering us the chance to save our parents. I can't imagine what we'll do in the past to change their fate. Sheena knows more on them then we do. It will be different to see them younger…_ Leia had noted Sheena mentioned the ages of Obi-Wan, Padme, and Anakin. She couldn't quite figure out how that meeting would go. She only hoped it would go well.

**Sheena, promise me you will come back in one piece and that includes Luke, Leia, and Han.**he spoke.

Surprise flickered through the Force** Aaron, don't worry I'll be back safe and sound. Along with them. He never told us his name and yet we know it already. He would look at us if though we read minds or something.**Sheena responded.

**Probably would too. Just be careful, okay? Palpatine is sneaky as he is deceitful, take caution in engaging him. No telling what he would do if he find out the truth.**

**I will. The date is still on Aaron. When I get back, plans will be made. Until then.**

**Until then.**

"No one will get though. You have my word Sheena." Aaron stated.

Sheena stepped up to the mirror, which at this point had stopped spinning, and now displayed an image of Coursant. She touched it for a second; her fingers feeling the image ripple. _How fascinating. It rippled like a wave in the sea._ She turned back to everyone. "It's ready. You ready to go? Need anything?" she stated.

"I don't think we do Sheena unless you two have to say something…?" Han spoke up.

**I have everything I need. What about you Leia?**

**My blaster and lightsaber is all I need. You sure you don't want a blaster? I'm sure Sheena could get you one.**

**My lightsaber is fine.**

Leia sighed. **Just suggesting Luke.**

"We'll fine Han." Leia answered.

"Excellent. Now all you have to do is follow me into the reflection." Sheena said.

"W-What?" Luke muttered.

Sheena said nothing. Everyone watched in awe and horror as she disappeared into the mirror. It rippled after her. A few seconds passed. Leia straightened herself and proceeded to walk into the reflection. Han and Luke soon followed her. Crystal and Aaron stood in the now empty room.

"Did you see that Crystal? They walked right into it!" Aaron cried in disbelief.

"I did." Crystal spoke softly. "Aaron look at the reflection; it's gone."

The mirror, previously showing the image of Coursant, now looked just like a mirror.

"Yeah…its truly amazing. Hard to imagine it will lead them to the past." Aaron agreed. _I hope they have a good journey there and accomplish their goal._

Crystal stared at the time machine some more and then reached for her comlink. "I need some security in Lab 42."

* * *

Alright. New stuff added in. Check. All done. I hope you enjoyed this new version. Read and Review please.

Destiny's Light


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: There are some things you must know first. First, Star Wars is owned by George Lucas & not by me. Second, the characters that I stuck in the story are mine!!!! Thirdly, suing is not an option.

Warnings: slight/some oocness, humor, language, violence

Genres: Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama

Rating: T for language and future violence

Pairing: Anakin/Padme, hints of Han/Leia, Sheena?

Setting: 2 years after ROTJ (present timeline), AOTC timeline (past timeline)

Summary: AU. One person holds the key for Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa to save their parents. Will they use it?

_Italics_ thoughts

**blah**Force talk

-blah- flashback

---oo00oo--- change in time, scenery, conversation, etc.

Discoveries of the Heart: Chapter One

---oo00oo--

**Past Timeline: Coursant**

Time seemed to be an essence for Senator Padme Amidala Naberrie. She sat on the edge of her bed; waiting for Anakin to arrive. It surprised her that he would stop by when normally he would be busy. _It's been like what ten years since we last saw each other? Wonder if he's grown? I had gotten a message from him stating he wanted to see me. I have a senate session tomorrow that requires my attendance. ?!_ Her brown gaze settled upon the door which slid open to reveal Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin?! You've grown!" Padme exclaimed, rising to her feet to prove the point. _He's taller then me now._

Anakin managed to keep a cool gaze on her even though he too was shocked. The Padme that he knew also had grown. Now she looked even more beautiful then before which made his heart flutter. _She looks so graceful. Padme still retains that seriousness of hers. I can tell by her posture. But her eyes are a lovely brown and her hair is in a different style again. I'm not the only one who has grown._

"Padme, it's good to see you again. There hasn't been a day since I left that I don't dream of you. Has is it been really this long since parting?" Anakin replied, a twinkle in his blue gaze.

"It's been ten years since I last saw you. Which reminds me: how did you get away from Obi-Wan? I thought you had duties as a Jedi." Padme responded.

"It's not that hard to get away from him Padme. All I said was: I'm going to relax in my chambers for a while and mediate. He didn't object to it; he smiled and said it was about time I acted like a Jedi and he walked away. I don't hate my duties, it's just I wanted to see you and I knew Obi-Wan wouldn't be too happy to find out I wasn't meditating in my quarters. He mentioned you are a Senator now. Tell me all about the past ten years and I'll tell you mine. I'm also curious as to why you are a not a queen, but a senator now." Anakin replied.

She let out a sigh and hid a small smile. Anakin had changed from the smiling youth to a young man. She noted how his attitude carried a different tone. _He wants to know why I'm a Senator now instead of a queen. I served my time as queen and I bet the people of Naboo would have found a way to have me serve more then one term. I felt I served Naboo well after stepping down. The current queen insisted that I continue my service for Naboo by becoming their Senator. I'd imagine Anakin would like to know that._ Alright. Sit down on the bed and I'll tell you." Padme said.

Something flickered in Anakin's eyes as he sat down next to Padme

---oo00oo---

A datapad sat on the desk in front of him; open while he read the data on the screen. Something that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had time for since he hadn't planned anything at the moment and looked forward to the Senate session tomorrow. The data he read was info he had been going over for a while. He laughed silently. With his Force presence disguised perfectly, he planned the end of the Republic and the Jedi. _I've had this planned out for years now and those fools have no idea of my true intentions. I'm sitting here; performing my duties as Chancellor and no one suspects a thing. My plan includes bringing Anakin Skywalker to the Dark side and then it shall be too late. For then the destruction of the Republic will begin. Ha, ha-- ?!_

Palpatine looked up from his work to glance around the room. A weird feeling passed over him; a feeling that made him weary that someone or something would come to ruin his plans. Finding nothing, he turned back to reading and looked up again then he heard voices. His eyes narrowed when he saw four people in his office. _How strange. The door didn't even open…_

Finally it seemed like they made it to the past because Han rubbed his back. He landed on the floor; along with the others. He cast his gaze around the room; not recognizing it. _Is this Coursant in the past? I sure hope it is; otherwise we're in trouble. Glad Sheena knows what she doing because I don't want to make enemies right away._ Han nudged Luke in the side. "You alright Luke? That sure was a tough landing." he asked.

Luke blinked; he had to get his bearings right. He found himself staring at Han, who just had nudged him. He glanced at his sister and Sheena, who appeared to be getting up as well. _Looks like we're here. Wonder if this is really Coursant? I've never seen Coursant before. This place feels like it's different. It definitely doesn't feel like our timeline. Better see if Leia and Sheena are alright._ He swept his blue gaze around to find Leia rising to her feet and Sheena, who stood in one spot looking at the wall. "Leia, you are alright? Everyone is so silent, it must be thrilling or something to be in a different timeline." he asked, concerned.

_Different timeline? Sounds rather suspicious that someone would use that term. Let's see what the young woman says, the one I believe that young man was referring to._ Palpatine continued watching the exchange.

Luke's question broke Leia out of her own thoughts. Thoughts that she was rather deeply thinking about. The ones about her parents. She smiled at him, letting him know she was fine. "I'm fine. That landing wasn't something I was expecting though. Maybe we're all trying to figure out what's missing in this room. Sheena? Are we in the right place?" Leia answered, throwing her gaze at the figure near the wall.

Something seemed to bother Palpatine. The three people so far ignored the fact that this was HIS office and that HE was in the room. His gaze settled upon the last reminding member of the group who hadn't spoken yet. The woman didn't reply; her back remained to them. _Perhaps its time I let everyone know whose office they stood in._ "It would seem that I have four uninvited guests in MY office. Guests who seem unaware that I am in here; watching your every move." he spoke in a cool but stern tone.

This seemed to bring everyone out of their current state including Sheena to stare at Palpatine. Luke and Leia uttered a soft gasp while Han fixed his gaze sorely on him, as though watching him. Sheena turned as well to find Palpatine staring at them with those black(1) eyes of his.

A smile seemed to tug at Sheena's lips because Aaron's voice flooded her mind and she remembered how he told her that if there was a person you hated; use sarcasm with him/her. If that didn't work, be diplomatic about it. She had applied that to her handling of situations. _It's ironic we ended up in his office. I didn't think we would be actually dropped from the air; I had hoped we would have landed somewhere else._ "Would you guys wait for me outside? I'll handle this." Sheena spoke, projecting an air of calmness in her voice. It made her appear she had the situation under control.

Leia sent an approving glance at Sheena and then left the room. Luke nodded at her and left. Han flashed a smile and left. Only Sheena and Palpatine were left in the room. Palpatine took the opportunity to determine if the woman before him was a Jedi. If she was he had plans for her. Using his Force skills, Palpatine searched her for how he would deal with her. Nothing odd jumped out at him and Palpatine continued on. Finally, he reached to touch her mind only to meet fierce resistance and found himself unable to read her mind. _Impossible! Nothing can block me out! Hn, her shields are remarkably strong for a human; since I detect no Force presence. The whole thing seems odd to me. It could be she somehow learned to strengthened her mind to prevent anyone from accessing it. Something about that makes me uneasy. Perhaps if I get to know her, she might tell me._

Something bothered Sheena; it felt like someone tried to read her mind because her shields clamped shut and shut somebody out. _Oh, would I love to expose his Force powers to the whole world and have the Jedi take care of him. But that will come later._ She found that Palpatine appeared to be watching her. "…Sorry about that. You see, I was working on a new invention: a 'teleporter'. It only needed one last adjustment. One of my companions accidentally touched a button when they stumbled into it and somehow we ended up in your office. I apologize for any inconvenience that we may have caused you. Good day." Sheena replied. She bowed in respect then left through the door.

Palpatine stood there; staring at the retreating figure. A small smile graced his lips. _That would explain how they suddenly 'appeared' in my office. Why do I sense something strange about them and her story. It is something I can't figure out right now; that will change I guarantee it. Perhaps I should do a little eavesdropping before heading to my private chamber._ His robes flowed behind him as Palpatine paused at the door and leaned against it to hear the conversation outside.

Han was the first one to notice Sheena come out. He saw how Sheena appeared to be in a good mood. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. _With Sheena I can't determine if her mood is normal. I figure it went well because Sheena doesn't look upset._ "It must have gone well Sheena; I didn't hear any yelling or anything." Han commented.

She should have known Han would be itching to hear a fight. Leia supposed it had to do with Palpatine in the room and she bet it would be different to hear it. _We might as well explore around to familiarize ourselves with Coursant. It might be useful in the future. _"How Han, Luke, and myself wander around Coursant for a bit? I'll make sure Han stays out of trouble." she said.

"I don't get in trouble Leia, trouble finds me. I suppose it will give us all exercise." Han answered back.

_Of course trouble comes to you Han; you get us involved in it._ "Yeah, we know Han." Luke added.

---oo00oo---

_Luke, Han, and Leia…the names of her companions.__ That woman, her name might be Sheena; I remember of them mentioning it. I'll ask this 'Sheena' who she is and of her companions. I will be mindful of this fact._ Palpatine continued listening.

---oo00oo---

"Thanks for the confidence kid." Han muttered.

"Anytime Han." Luke said. He watched Sheena confirm she heard and resumed her thinking pose. Luke liked Leia's idea of exploring, it would give them something to do while Sheena thought how to go about things. _How far ahead has Sheena thought about our mission here? She possesses great knowledge, more then I have. I'm going to enjoy this._

"You okay with it Sheena?" Luke asked.

_Leia suggested a good idea. They need to familiarize themselves with the layout of Coursant; I already know it._ "It's fine with me. Just one word of advise: you may go near the Jedi Temple, but do not go inside. I don't want you going in there and asking a ton of questions. It may sound suspicious to them that you don't appear to know about the Temple or the fact they won't recognize you. We'll get to see the inside of the Temple later." Sheena responded.

"What will you be doing Sheena?" Leia asked.

"I need to find one of the people on my list of things to do. I have the strange feeling we're being listened to." Sheena answered. _Hmm._

"I doubt that Sheena. We'll be going off now, but which way to go?" Han said.

Sheena smiled apologetically. "Ah yes. I forgot to mention I installed a map of Coursant on your 'watch'; go have fun and try not to get lost."

She watched them leave after consulting the map feature. Her eyes went to her own watch and pressed a few buttons. Sheena decided she was going to find Obi-Wan. In her mind he seemed to be the logical choice. _Obi-Wan hopefully will listen to what I have to say without getting too mad._ Turning on her heel, Sheena headed off.

Palpatine relaxed but also frowned. He found it to be slightly disturbing. _I noticed after said that no one answered it seriously. I get the feeling she is more then she appears to be. Watches with a map feature? Intriguing. She clearly needs to find someone, a pity she didn't say who. Those two companions of hers…they remind me of someone. I need to have a talk with this Sheena._ Palpatine exited his office, following his Force-tuned senses to find her.

---oo00oo---

Padme knew Anakin should be sticking to his duties, but she supposed that was why he did some of those stuff. She cast a glance over at Anakin when he stopped talking and focused his attention on himself. _He's not paying attention. I wonder if he's using the Force powers I've heard Jedi are supposed to have._

"Anakin, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Padme asked in a worried tone.

He just couldn't explain it. It felt like something new entered the Force and it felt like déjà vu. _Two presences have that distinct feeling, I don't know why 'I'm' sensing this. I wonder if master senses this too? I should ask him later. _Anakin found himself looking back at Padme, who had asked a question not too long ago.

"Padme, it isn't a threat; it just feels weird. There's two of them that I feel that way. I mean I sensed two presences in the Force with a feeling of déjà vu. I'm going to check it out, I have a general idea sense of where they are." Anakin said.

"That is odd Anakin, I'm not receiving any feelings like that. I'm not doing anything right now at the moment, so would it be alright if I came with you? You lied to Obi-Wan to come here and while I don't have an excuse; I want to go out." Padme responded.

_?! Did Padme really suggest that? I thought politicians had plenty of work to do. That's right, I didn't see any of those handmaidens with her or even near her._ Anakin rose from the bed to stare directly at Padme. "Padme, where are those handmaidens of yours? Don't you still use them despite being a Senator now?" Anakin questioned.

Padme suppressed a smile, brown eyes sparkling. She supposed that Anakin might ask that. _He has grown mentally and physically. It's still weird to see him taller then me when I used to be. _"I still use them, not all of them come with me Anakin. This time I brought two of them. They still pose as me when my advisors think its wise. I have a total of six handmaidens Anakin." Padme replied.

"Which ones did you bring to Coursant with you?" Anakin asked.

"Corde and Sabe. They're currently with my advisors; discussing important matters. You still want to check out those presences you sensed?" Padme said.

"Of course I do." Anakin replied. He let Padme go out the door first then he followed her.

---oo00oo---

_Did Sheena add in everything we'll need for this trip in this watch? The map did help us find our way around. I'd imagined Coursant to be something like this from what I've heard and seen about it._ Leia found herself looking back at Luke, who currently carried on a conversation with Han. She figured either her brother or Han started it up and hit it off from there. Leia suddenly stopped.

Something flickered in the Force and Leia couldn't figure out what it was. She scanned around and didn't find anything. Resuming walking Leia felt the feeling again; only it was closer. Out of the corner of her eye, two people were approaching them. A strange feeling of déjà vu washed over her. _They seem to be familiar to me. It…it can't them, can it? We are going to meet them…now?_

**Luke! Are they…?**

He found it highly amusing that he and Han remained talking for a while. Luke wondered if Leia was mad for being left out, but he didn't sense any hostile feelings from his sister. _I bet she's taking in the sights and memorizing it. If this is how Coursant looks before the Empire took over, then--_ The Force spoke to him; whispering his sister's message. Luke stretched out with the Force and felt the feeling of déjà vu hit him. He motioned for Han to stop and noticed two figures join their group.

**You're right Leia, they feel familiar. They have to be our parents, I'm sure of it.**

**Yes. Something tells me they are trustworthy. Sheena did mention how old they would be. I just never expected to see them this young.**

**We're just as old as them or perhaps even older then them. This will take a while to get used to.**

Han frowned when Luke made a motion for him to stop. He saw how deep in thought he was. Which then translated in Han's mind Luke was tapping into his Force powers. He threw a glance in Leia's direction and too appeared to be in the same boat. Han then spotted two people join them. _I must be dreaming or something. These two look very similar to Luke and Leia. Wait. If I think that, Sheena told us their ages and apparently we're going to meet them right now. I've always been used to see Vader in his black suit and now I don't know what to make of this pre-Vader._

When she didn't feeling anything weird before, Padme did now. Looking at two people who remind you of yourself and Anakin; had that effect on you. _This feeling, like Anakin described, has the strange sense I might know them. But I've just met them. The girl looks similar with the brown hair and brown eyes, while the boy has the similar blonde hair and blue eyes as Anakin. They haven't spoken yet. Maybe they are as shocked as Anakin and myself are?_ Padme remained transfixed on the look-alikes.

The feeling of déjà vu grew once he and Padme joined the group of trio. Anakin felt he should know them, even though he just saw them for the first time in his life. _My senses brought me here. The woman reminds me of Padme and she looks older, at least I hope. That man, he has the same blonde similar to my own and the same blue eyes. Who exactly are they?_

"These two," Padme indicating to Luke and Leia before continuing. "are they the ones you sensed Anakin?"

"They have to be, I sensed that feeling from them. I would like to know why you two look like Padme and myself." Anakin stated.

_He sensed us…? How did he know we were here? Is he really that powerful?_ Luke settled his gaze on his sister, wondering what she thought currently.

_I never realized that he would like this and be able to find us when we just got here. Wonder if he senses we're Jedi?_ Leia decided she would look over at Han, since she noticed Luke staring at her with a questioning gaze.

Han glanced at Luke and Leia then at the newcomers. He had to admit he saw the resemblance between them. _I almost thought Sheena was kidding when rattled off their ages. I had no idea we would be the ones to meet their parents this soon._

"I'm surprised you picked up on that so quickly. I would explain here why we look familiar, but I would prefer we talk somewhere more private." Luke spoke after a while.

"I suppose that will do for now, but you will tell us why." Anakin said.

"We can talk in my quarters if you like." Padme offered.

_That's fine with me. I wonder why they don't want to talk about it here._ "You want me to lead Padme or do you wish to do it?" Anakin asked.

"We can both do it." Padme said.

---oo00oo---

She had the general direction or at least Sheena thought so. _I wasn't sure if I could find Obi-Wan this way because this is the past. I want to find him so I want to use the Force to make sure I am heading in the right direction. _"I'm positive that no one will stop to ask what I'm doing; everyone is going about their business." Sheena muttered.

Sheena stopped walking and suddenly smiled. She was one of the very few who knew this technique and she had perfected it. Lowering her shields was very simple; even with the shields up she could still use the Force. That's why no one could determine she had the Force. Sheena lowered her shields and opened herself to the Force; trying to locate Obi-Wan.

Using his instincts and his own skills, Palpatine managed to follow her. He had noticed that she had stopped and looked to be in deep thought. It was then his own Force senses tingled. Palpatine knew no one nearby flowed with the Force; his narrowed when he realized it was coming from the woman he aimed to talk with.

"Do you have a moment to speak with me? There is something I wished to tell you, but only remembered after you left." Palpatine spoke, after walking over to Sheena and standing three feet from her.

Sheena searched around Coursant in the direction that her watch had indicated. It took a bit before she found, what she thought, to be his presence. She was careful not to brush mind too long. _I don't want him noticing my presence and try to find me. I don't want him knowing I'm a Jedi, at least not right now. ?!_ Sheena heard Palpatine talk to her. She frowned. Even though she hadn't noticed him she hadn't wanted him to know she was one. _Part of my surprise is gone, but only just a little. I still have more in store for him._ Her shields went up like lightning to hide her Force presence.

Her apparent ability to hide her Force presence intrigued and angered him. _I had suspicions about her high mental shields and now I know why._ Palpatine found himself covered with unreadable grey eyes of his target.

"I do. That is rather embarrassing when you think of something else after your guest has left." Sheena replied keeping cool.

"First, I would like to introduce myself so it would be easier to talk with me. I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Before I continue would you mind telling me yours?" Palpatine answered.

_And I would tell you yours is Darth Sidious. Saying that now would jeopardize everything including our mission. So for now I'll play your game, but you'll be playing mine too._ "Blake. Sheena Blake. I came here to Coursant recently to improve my skills. One of my projects is the teleporter I told you about in your office Chancellor. So please ask me your question." Sheena said.

_She answered me with utter calm, I didn't sense any hesitation. What an odd combination: A Jedi and a scientist. Yet, it sounds perfect for using skills from both to bring your enemies down. Hmm._ "Why in particular did you choose to be a scientist as well as performing your Jedi duties?" Palpatine inquired, smiling slightly.

"I was wondering when you might ask that." _He doesn't need to know the real reason I am a scientist. I can tell him that basis for it._ "I wanted to help and save people. There are more than one way to go about it; not everything can be done by negotiations and such. I, for one, don't like people who are suffering. There had to be a way to fix that. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get going." Sheena responded, turning on her heel to leave.

Palpatine watched her the entire time she spoke to him. It satisfied him but he thought there was something else behind the words. _Blake doesn't like to see people suffer? Then I have an idea she might like, but first…_ His hand reached out to grab her arm before Sheena could walk away. Palpatine noticed the quick flash of surprise in her eyes before they returned to normal. _Interesting._

Sheena had not expected for Palpatine to stop her. She reacted very little which she saw by the look on his face. _He probably forgot to tell or ask me something. Palpatine accepted more or less my explanation on why I'm a scientist. He just surprised me that's all._ She noted how he unconsciously tightened his grip. Sheena also wondered if he tightened his grip on purpose. _Either way his grip feels like iron._

"Is there something you wanted Chancellor?"

"Yes." Palpatine offered her a smile. "Blake, how would you like to work for me? I believe there's potential you possess that will aid the Republic."

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter. Hope liked this revised version of Chapter One. Tell me in a review what you think. Later!

-Destiny's Light-


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or its characters [sighs they belong to George Lucas. If I had it my way; Amidala would have survived Episode III and beyond. Anakin would have stayed on the Light Side. Luke & Leia would have grown up together; never apart. But I don't own them. The only thing I own are my OC's. No money will be made from this; it's strictly written for my own enjoyment. NO suing please!

Genres: Romance, Action/Adventure, perhaps Drama later

Warnings: slight/some oocness, language, humor, violence???

Rating: PG-13 for language and future violence

Pairings: Anakin/Padme, hints of Han/Leia, Sheena/???

Setting: 2 years after ROTJ

Summary: AU. One person holds the key for Luke Skywalker &Leia Organa to save their parents. Will they use it?

_Italics_ thoughts

**bold**Force talk

-blah- flashback

---oo00oo--- change in time, scenery, conversation, etc.

Discoveries of the Heart: Chapter Two

_! He wants me to work for him. …Wow, I didn't expect that._ She had a feeling he said that because he wanted to get closer to her; find out her secrets. Well that wasn't going to happen. Sheena decided to play his game while she followed through with her agenda. Also he couldn't expose himself to her anyway, his plans would fall apart. However, he ended up exposing himself when it was too late. She vowed that time would never come. Her face showed briefly a stunned look then it vanished. Replacing it by a neutral expression.

"That sounds very intriguing. A chance to help others, advance scientific research. Very well, I will lend my services to you Chancellor. Any chance we could talk about this later; I kinda need to get back to work." Sheena replied.

Searching her face rewarded him with nothing. Her face remained neutral; not showing any outward emotions. _So she decided to accept my offer. This way I can keep an eye on her and watch out for things that will be useful in finding out her secrets. This day turned out rather well after all._ It was his turn to nod. "I'm pleased that you accepted my offer Blake. We can discuss the details later in the office, say in two hours?" he said, releasing her arm.

"Two hours it is Chancellor." Sheena said, turning on her heel and walked away.

It was his turn to smirk. His eyes darkened; watching the figure of Sheena fade from sight. _Perhaps I can learn more about you._ Palpatine changed direction and headed for his private chamber; smiling all the way.

---oo00oo---

Sheena whistled as she walked down the halls of Coursant. A few people did give her some weird looks, but she ignored them. Her thoughts were drawn to what Palpatine said. He knew she was a Jedi. Something that she wouldn't have liked for him to find out, but what happened can't be changed. _I was right. He did sense me, however I didn't sense his presence. His skills in hiding his Force powers are incredible. No wonder he was able to come up to me without me noticing it. Just another example of his Sith powers. By the way, why did I agree to his proposal? Hn, it doesn't take a genius to know that answer. If I didn't, he would have suspected that I wasn't who I claimed to me and probably be hounded by him or worse arrested. Besides it gives me a chance to find his weakness before he finds mine. I pray that will be all that will be needed when we stop him for good._

Her grey gaze stopped to rest on the door in front of her. Her inner feelings told her that was Obi-Wan's quarters. In her heart she knew it to be true. Now the only question was: _Will I be able to handle his response? Or better yet, will Obi-Wan believe me?_ Gathering up some courage she knew she would need, Sheena raised her hand and knocked.

Obi-Wan Kenobi rubbed his temples as if ward off a headache. He knew that it had to with his apprentice, Anakin. He seemed to sense these kinds of things; which was why he currently sat in his quarters on the couch. _As if I don't have enough stuff to worry about. No matter what I try to do, I can't seem to get rid of Anakin's recklessness. I've tried lots of things. Plus I find out he's also impatient. _Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back on the couch. He did feel better though; taking a small break from his duties as a Jedi Master, even though at times he hated being one. It brought back memories of his former teacher, Qui-Gon Jinn. He hadn't thought about him in a long time, but the memories still brought an ache in heart. Obi-Wan did miss him even though he doesn't show it. His master told him in his last breath to train Anakin, the Chosen One. What a task given to him: to train Anakin, who knew nothing of being a Jedi. And it was his job to train him. _Anakin always pushes me to my limits sometimes. There are times I want to---_

A knock jerked him out of his state and Obi-Wan muttered, "Coming."

Obi-Wan wondered slightly who it was. He wasn't expecting visitors unless it pertained to his apprentice. He touched the keypad and the door slid open to reveal a young woman with long brown hair and grey eyes looking at him with a cool gaze. _Who is she?_ _I wasn't expecting this unless Anakin decided to play another one of his tricks on me again._ "Are you here by any chance because of my apprentice?" he asked politely.

Sheena stifled a laugh with her hand and shook her head. _Anakin must pull tricks on him all the time to hear him say that._ "Oh, no I'm not looking for your apprentice Anakin. I presume you are his master Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she said.

"I am. That's a relief for me anyway. Is something the matter? If you're not here because of Anakin, then why are you here?" Obi-Wan answered.

"That's a long story. May I come in? I would feel better if we discussed that matter inside your quarters and not out here in the open." Sheena responded.

_Long story? This better pertain to something or I'm wasting my time. _"…You may come in." Obi-Wan replied. He stepped aside to let her walk in. Obi-Wan pressed a button and the door slid shut behind them. He still wondered what she planned to say to him. Afterwards, he needed to go find Anakin, who he had a feeling wasn't meditating in his quarters.

---oo00oo---

() Anakin tried to remain calm; really he tried. He tried everything that Obi-Wan taught him to calm yourself and they didn't help one bit. Not after hearing their tale. His blue eyes narrowed slightly. _How can this be? They say they're from the future, yet I have a strange feeling about them. Especially since my look-alike told me and Padme: he and his sister are your future kids. B-But how is that possible? How did they end up here in the past? Are they here to hurt us or something? Why would they…_ "You've got to be kidding me. First you say you're from the future; including the fourth person you mentioned, Sheena right? Next you tell me that you and your sister are OUR kids. Then you'll going to tell me that you came to save us from our determined fate. "Did I forget anything?" Anakin exclaimed, eyes flashing.

Nothing he could come up would counter the argument his father made. Luke had to stare at him though. He hadn't realized his father acted so child like. _I can see why Obi-Wan would have headaches trying to teach him. I still can't believe that came out of his mouth. Our mother hasn't said a word yet. She must be thinking about more rationally then he is. Still I can't answer him. Maybe Leia shares my views._

**Leia?**

Leia was speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say back. She hadn't realized how irrational Anakin or their father appeared to be. _Then again Sheena mentioned he was 20. But still, Luke didn't act like that since I've known him or maybe he has and I never noticed…_ Leia paused. She heard Luke calling her.

**Yes?**

**Are you surprised Leia about our father? He acts so…**

**Like you sometimes? Honestly Luke, I think you inherited his impatience and thirst for adventure. And I just got that impression by watching his actions.**

**Good to know I take after somebody. Leia, our mother hasn't said a word yet.**

**She's**** probably being rational about all of this Luke. I can't seem to answer Anakin's question either.**

Padme broke out of her thoughts at the young woman whom she recalled said her name was Leia. Her brown gaze met Leia's and she smiled. "To tell the truth, I am shocked by this revelation. I would never have thought I would be seeing my future kids. Something must have happened in your future in order for you three to be here. I can tell you're telling the truth; I see it reflected in your eyes." she said.

_How can their mother act so calm when Luke and Leia revealed that they are their future kids? She must a lot of experience doing that. I get the feeling that Luke and Leia shouldn't call their parents by mother or father. Wouldn't want that Palpatine person or anybody else to find out._ Han glanced over at Luke & Leia before settling his gaze on Padme and Anakin. "I don't think you two should call them mother and father. Know what I mean? I suppose you'll have to call them by their first names ; which I might add is rather odd." Han reminded.

"He's right; we shouldn't call you two by those names. I hate to be so secretive, but I can't exactly tell you two why we can't call you mother and father. That's something Sheena is going to have to decide." _Even though that's what I want to call them by._ Luke stated.

Leia too nodded. "There is more to our tale, but perhaps when the time is right we can tell you. By then Sheena will be with us and probably Obi-Wan too. Calling you two by your first names will be difficult, but not impossible to do." she agreed.

Blue eyes watched the entire exchange. Anakin held his tongue; not wanting to blurt out what he felt right now. He was surprised. Padme didn't react in the way that he thought she would; another sign she grew up. _She knows how to talk to people; first she was the Queen of Naboo and now she's a Senator for the planet. Wish I had her skills. Still, I need to think rationally. As much as I don't want to believe that my kids are here in front of me; they expressed what they could tell us._ "…Padme, you're right. I wasn't thinking rationally. I have the tendency to act before I actually think things through. I don't know if you know our names and even if you know them, I'll say them anyway. I'm Anakin and this is Padme." he said.

Padme offered a smile at Anakin." Anakin there was no need to say my name. I could have done it myself."

"I know. That's why I did it."

Padme couldn't think of something to respond back. She wasn't sure what to make of the statement Anakin said._ He sounded so sincere and it seems like he really meant it. His voice seemed to be full of passion when he said it…_

"Well, now what?" Han asked.

---oo00oo---

**Present Timeline: ****Chad**

Bored. REALLY bored. That thought was the only thing Aaron had on his mind right now. He sat in a chair; watching the door. He took very seriously the task that Sheena wanted him to do. _No one will get beyond that door to get the machine. Sheena trusts me to do this. For some reason I can't seem to relax. I'm worried about her and the others? Did they make it safely to the past? I still wish Sheena would contact us and say they're all right. This silence is killing me._

"Am I the only one who is nervous about not hearing from Sheena? I don't think she ever mentioned she would try to contact us. Must have slipped her mind, but still. Since this silence is getting on my nerves; I also have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. It tells me that something is going to happen soon." he spoke.

Something too Crystal thought about; not hearing from Sheena made her nervous. Still, she had faith in Sheena. Her mistress wasn't one to forget things like that. _I almost think that she's busy doing something or we would have heard from her already. Doesn't surprise me any. As much as I love this silence; a feeling has crept into my mind too. I'd bet anything that guy will come back; looking for more._

"You're not the only one with that feeling. It's become more obvious as the minutes pass by. Sheena will contact us at some point; besides I have faith she and the others made it okay to the past." Crystal answered.

He felt better; knowing that Crystal shared some of his concern. His gaze wandered over the machine. _I know she made it okay; I just have that feeling deep inside my heart. Hell, she better keep her promise about going on that date with me. There's no one else I'd rather go out with then her._ Aaron made his way to Crystal and joined her in watching the monitors.

---oo00oo---

_Perfect. Just the conversation I needed to hear._ Vulcan looked at the device he held; he pressed a button to get the map of the mansion and touched another to find where the conversation came from. To his surprise it came from a room not shown on the map. _How clever of her. But it really doesn't matter; this is where it came from and I'd bet anything that is where we will find our answer._ The device was put neatly in its hidden spot. His gaze turned towards the two companions he'd brought.

"I found the room we're looking for. Time to have some fun." Vulcan spoke.

Currently they stood outside the doors of the mansion; hiding away from the cameras. The first companion looked at Vulcan and smiled. Her name was Jade. Jade wore her fiery red hair loose around her shoulders while her emerald eyes had that glint in them. She wore a maroon sleeve-less shirt with nice fitting black leather pants and black boots. Her arsenal included: one blaster, favorite whip, energy blade, and lastly her deadly stars.

The second companion fixed a cool gaze on Vulcan. She was known as Jasmine. She wore her long black hair in a ponytail while onyx eyes darted to the sword she held in her hand. Jasmine wore a lavender jacket over a lilac sleeve-less shirt, black shorts, and black boots to complete the outfit. Her weapons of choice were: two blasters, an energy blade, and of course her sword.

"About time boss. I've been waiting all of this time to get some action going. I can imagine only the looks on their faces when we show those losers in the mansion what we're capable of." Jade muttered, cracking her fingers.

"Whatever. Jade, I think you can have too much fun doing this kind of stuff. As for me, as long as I get the opportunity to kill people with my sword; I'll be happy." Jasmine shrugged, gripping her sword tightly.

_They seem like opposites, one gets hyped up with fighting while the other reminds calm and kills in her own way._ Vulcan proceeded to kick the door down; altering the mansion to their intrusion. _Wonder what other surprises Blake hides in this mansion?_ He stepped inside only to find a number of guards running toward them with blasters drawn.

"Stay where you are! State your business!" a random guard shouted out.

"State my business? Hmm, how about this: ladies you have my permission to take them out." Vulcan said, laughing slightly.

Jade rushed the nearest guard before he could react and sent him to the wall. She then lashed out at the next guard with her fists. Once done, her hand withdrew the whip and latched another guard's wrist. Jade smiled wickedly; she flickered her wrist and sent the guard crashing into the wall. Jasmine ignored the blaster shots coming at her and slashed the nearest guard in the chest; who slumped to the floor, dead. Her onyx eyes gleamed with delight. A sudden movement from the corner of her eye allowed her to dodge the incoming kick and Jasmine slashed with her sword. Once the guard fell to the floor she spoke, "They are trained after all."

Vulcan kept a sly smile on his face the entire time while Jade and Jasmine finished off the guards. If this was all Blake had then he was disappointed. _I expected better from Blake. Perhaps they are trained, but Jasmine and Jade have far better skills then they do. I'm saving my energy for that bodyguard of Blake's and whoever else stands in our way._ He nodded with satisfaction once the two women were done.

"Let's get a move on. I'm not waiting for any unpleasant surprises from Blake." Vulcan commanded.

"Oh, you're no fun Vulcan. I love surprises." Jade muttered.

"He has a point. I for one don't like surprises." Jasmine stated coolly.

Letting the two women go ahead of him, Vulcan followed. He watched as they started bickering. He could feel a headache coming on. _Those two haven't stopped fighting since the day I first met them. Whatever Camilla sees in those two, I don't know. I'll be glad if they complete this task without killing themselves._

---oo00oo---

Something flickered on the monitor and it caught the two people watching off guard. The display just displayed the results: three broke into the mansion by the front door and wiped most of the guards guarding that level. Crystal gazed at the display with up most concern. This was bad. Her suspicions had indeed been correct: that man was back; there was no mistaking it. Sheena had described to her what he looked like while waiting for Luke, Leia, Han, and Aaron to come through the door. _He's not giving up. Whoever he works for sure is determined to find out what Sheena built. Brings me to wonder something: how did they know Sheena built the time machine? They couldn't have unless they've watching the mansion with some neat little toys. Toys I would love to destroy._

"It's him Aaron; there's no mistaking it. This time he brought two ladies and I feel that they will be more powerful then those guards you beat up earlier in the study. Looks like they're headed straight for this room." Crystal spoke, her eyes fixed on the screen.

He knew that guy would be back; never realized the guy would be back so soon. That made Aaron even more anxious to defeat him. _I promised Sheena that anyone who entered here would die. If I end up dying, god I hope it doesn't come to that. That guy seriously needs a good kick in the ass. I'm even surprised he bothered to come back with two ladies. I suspect the two ladies are good; judging by what our cameras saw of them. They're experienced and GOOD. Can't underestimate them. Let's pray that this will turn into a good day._

"Figures. Bad guys always have the latest stuff to break into mansions. We should be worried, but we can't let something like get us down Crystal. Sheena gave a task to do and by god we will accomplish it no matter the costs. They should be here any minute; judging by the monitors. Why haven't they destroyed the cameras? I mean, we can track them quite easily." Aaron answered, looking over her shoulder.

Crystal shrugged. "I don't know Aaron; you're right they could have destroyed them. Must be itching to get here. Which---"

The sound of the door being blasted open stopped all conversation. Crystal and Aaron turned to find three people in room. Nodding with one another, Crystal ignited her blade; the turquoise glow filling the room and Aaron drew his blaster. Together they walked over to the trio.

A scowl appeared on Vulcan's face when he saw the bodyguard. Looks he would have to deal with him again. But he hadn't even fight with him; Blake had engaged him instead. _Strange, Blake isn't here. How odd._ "We meet again as I promised. I see that Blake isn't here. So where is your lovely mistress?" he spoke.

Her blue gaze fixed solely on him; holding her blade in a threatening matter. Crystal knew she nor Aaron couldn't afford telling the truth. That wasn't an option. In fact she knew a fight would begin. _They will never find out where Sheena is. Not even if I die._ "I'm not at liberty to say where Mistress Blake is at this time. I suggest you leave." she answered.

Jasmine let out a snicker. This made her day. Really. She figured they wouldn't tell them even they both died. But that wasn't up to them; the location of Blake would be found out. If not by talk then by… _They're fools. The both of them; thinking they can hope to overcome us. But we have something to do away with that._ Her gaze landed on Crystal. "Going the denial route, are we? It would much easier if you simply told what we want to know and we'll spare you." she said.

"Spare us? I've heard that phrase before; you no intentions of doing that, do you? From my experience; bad guys always attack their targets after receiving the information they needed. I'm afraid the answer is still no." Aaron snorted, keeping his blaster level.

_We are getting nowhere with these two. Perhaps a demonstration by Jade will change their minds._ He fancied taking on the bodyguard, but decided to wait until he was weakened before attacking. Then they could focus on the woman. He leaned over to Jade and whispered, "I think a demonstration is in order. I sense they will not tell us a thing. Something to catch their attention."

Her body stiffened, but Jade smiled. Her eyes lit up at the prospect of giving a demonstration. _Alright, I'll give you one. And it shall be interesting._ With some quick reflexes, Jade kicked the blaster out of Aaron's grasp and grabbed his collar. She then hoisted him to her eye level. Aaron had no chance to react; he found himself looking into smirking emerald eyes. He then laughed.

"Nice move. I wouldn't have expected any less from you. What I find funny about this situation is that I'm not afraid of you. You may intimidate other people, but it won't work on me." Aaron declared.

Jasmine let out a chuckle as Jade growled at the young man. She knew Jade could be easy to anger; it only took the simplest things. Her onyx gaze fixed on the young man. _He must a charming young man if he's not intimidated by Jade. I've always liked guys like that. But back to the task at hand; he's itching to get a bruising. And it's not going to be by Jade._

The sword in her grasp turned sideways; then pointed it at Jade. Gathering speed, Jasmine launched herself at the red-haired woman. Her feet slid into Jade's shins; forcing her to drop Aaron. Jade suddenly felt something slam into her, her grip on Aaron lost, and she flew backwards landing on her back. Her emerald gaze glared daggers at the black-haired woman smiling; with sword in hand.

"What the hell was that for Jasmine?! You jealous because Vulcan ordered me to do a demonstration? Well, get used to being second. You can't always be the one to have fun. I may hate you at times Jasmine, but this is ridiculous. Have you forgotten our purpose for coming here?" Jade exclaimed, getting back on her feet.

Jasmine smirked. "Of course I haven't forgotten our purpose. I'm tired of you hogging the entire spotlight. I want my share in it. Now Jade, are you going to let me in some action or do I have to slice you up?" she replied.

"Dammit Jasmine, you're selfish. Always thinking of yourself. No wonder you enjoy killing people so much. It gives you the thrill of being number one. You may be the calm one; but I know for a fact that sometimes your own judgment clouds your vision and you make mistakes." Jade answered back, her hands at her side.

Vulcan could have slapped himself. He knew the two ladies fought, but now? When they had those two in a situation. _They may have the talent and experience, but they HATE each other. I knew one of these days it was bound to happen. Why now? We came here to find out where Blake and all these two can do is fight each other._ He growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now isn't the time to be fighting ladies; we have a task to do. Put those damn egos away and cooperate with each other for the moment. After this is over, you two can fight as long as you like." Vulcan stated rather bluntly.

A pair of emerald and onyx set of eyes shifted over to their leader before glaring at one another. Jasmine growled; she didn't like to be mocked. Especially by Jade. It was bad enough working with her. _How dare she! She won't get away from insulting me! Vulcan can blow off stream or something because right now we have a score to settle._

Jade laughed to herself. She had Jasmine relied up and she loved it. This was the way to slip underneath her cool exterior to expose her true nature; one of anger waiting to be unleashed. _Jasmine's not so cool now. She may be good with that sword of hers, but she won't be today._

Then seemingly at once; both women flew at each other.

He knew that allies could disagree about things, but this was totally unexpected. The two ladies this man brought with him hate each other. _If I knew this would be happening, I wouldn't have bothered to draw my weapon. Now this is comical. That guy seems real mad right now. Maybe steam is coming out of his ears and his patience is dwindling. Couldn't have asked for something better._ He had re-joined Crystal when the two women started fighting and picked up his blaster. His gaze fixated on the battle.

Crystal blinked several times. She couldn't believe it. After storming in the room; the two ladies now were fighting each other, leaving their leader to be unamused. _This made my day. He looks like he's going to explode any minute. As much as I hate to admit it; this is amusing._ A smile crept on her face.

Jade ducked the incoming sword and lashed out with a kick. Her kick struck Jasmine on the side. Jasmine stepped back to recover herself. She flashed a small glare at her. With amazing speed, Jasmine twirled the blade a few times before attempting to score a hit. Jade twisted out of the way in time and flipped over Jasmine. Turning sharply her foot made contact with Jasmine's back. Jasmine fell forward and almost on the floor. She turned around to find Jade smiling at her. Snarling, she lunged with her sword; intending to swipe Jade's feet from under her.

Catch slightly off guard, Jade found herself falling on the floor. She immediately rolled right to avoid a stab that would have taken her shoulder. Jade shot up; her hand unconsciously took hold of her beloved whip and pulled it out with a nice snap.

"So you're going to use your whip on me Jade? I expected something more from you." Jasmine taunted.

_We'll see who's laughing after this._ Jade feigned a kick; earning a sword slice from Jasmine. Her lips curved into a wicked smile while avoiding the blade and performed a mid-air turnaround to Jasmine's right side. A quick flick of her wrist let the whip uncoil itself and extend. The whip suddenly latched on to the middle of Jasmine's sword and Jade tugged.

A gasp emitted from Jasmine; whose eyes watched her sword wretched from her grasp and to land in Jade's hands. _M-My sword! She doesn't deserve to touch my blade; only I'm allowed to._ Onyx eyes hardened to their darkest glare. "Give my sword back NOW Jade." she commanded fiercely, palm extended.

"I don't think so Jasmine. I'm afraid you're going to have to go retrieve it yourself." Jade responded.

With Jasmine's sword in hand, Jade squinted her eyes for a moment before chucking it through the window behind Jasmine. The sound of shattering glass the metal weapon touching the ground. Satisfied, she cracked her whip once. Never had ever Jasmine been so angry in her life. She could feel the anger burning inside her; just waiting to be released. Her eyes reflected noting but pure hatred.

He had it. His patience had worn thin; he grew tired of this nonsense. Looks like he would have to take things in his own hands. _Camilla will not be pleased to know I did this, but I am sick of this. _Running with more speed then ever, Vulcan intercepted Jasmine and grabbed her wrist. Her onyx eyes flashed for a second before he threw her out the broken window; hearing her land on the ground with a thud. He wasted in no time to grab Jade's whip and yank her towards him. Vulcan then pushed her away and performed a mid-air leap over her so he faced her back. A well- aimed kick sent Jade flying through the broken window. Brushing his hands off, Vulcan turned to Aaron and Crystal.

"Now on to business: where is Blake?" Vulcan spoke.

Both of them stared at him; not wanting to break the silence. Aaron had a feeling they were in deep trouble. He knew it when the guy threw his two companions through the -now- broken window. _This is bad. Never thought I'd be the one to say it. He has power; never noticed it just by watching him. But I won't let this guy intimidate us._ "Why is it so important to know where Sheena is? I should be asking you why you want to know about her project." Aaron asked, his gaze unwavering.

_Hmm, why is this guy seeking the time machine Sheena built? This project was done in secret; perhaps somehow one of our people accidentally mentioned Sheena was working on something. They seem to want Sheena's talent for something. This is unexpected; seeing him throw those two out the window. We promised Sheena and we won't let her down._ "I want to know that too. What is your name? Even if we knew where our mistress was, we don't plan on telling you." Crystal responded.

Vulcan's gaze darkened then he laughed. _They have no idea, do they? As to who I am. I don't think Camilla will mind if I reveal myself. This is the only TRUE way to show them I mean business. Besides I want to see their expressions._ A flick of his hand sent a blaster and an energy blade crashing to opposite sides of the room. He heard two collective gasps. A smirk tugged on his lips. "As for refusing to answer," he paused. "there will be a punishment." he said.

A hand grabbed each of their collars and slammed them both into the nearest wall. His eyes hovering dangerously close to their faces.

"I do believe you want to change your minds. I can easily kill you two and help myself to this room. The choice is yours." Vulcan stated.

Now Crystal knew their options were very limited: either tell him what he wants or they die. She know knew the truth about him: he possessed the Force. Which meant: _He's a Sith. Figures. Our enemy aims to use Sheena's technology for their own gains or do they simply want to know what it is before stealing it? Either way, he and whoever else has to be stopped. But we can't afford to deny now. He has us where he wants us. Damn!_

**Aaron? What should we do?**

_A Sith is the one who pursues Sheena and her project. Does that mean that our enemy is a whole legion of Siths? I can't say for sure. Those two ladies never used the Force; nor did I detect it from them. Could mean they hide it. We're really in deep trouble now. Grrr, I can't let him win, but what choice do we have? We can't--_ Crystal's voice called to him.

**I would say fight to the end, but that would be unwise. If we're dead, then he would have free rein of the room and…the time machine. Damn, why does he have to be a Sith? I would have preferred he was like the ladies; no Force presence.**

**I agree. The best thing we can do is stall; you know tell him what he wishes to know, but it would be a lie. We tell him that Sheena developed a teleporter and she teleported herself to another planet. Which planet I cannot say.**

Excitement came from Aaron. **Brilliant idea ****Crystal**** For a planet, let's suggest one that wouldn't bring much attention or unlikely to cause suspicion.**

**Hmm…** A pause. **Aaron, what about Naboo?**

**Naboo?! Do you think it'd work ****Crystal****? Naboo is considered peaceful, but also an exciting place to go.**

**I am certain it will work Aaron. I know Naboo is far from here and hopefully far from where that guy cam from. Besides being able teleport is a brilliant idea…**

**…You're right. Teleporting is something no one has heard of unless we're talking about the time machine, who everyone here knows about it.**

**Agreed Aaron.**

"…Fine you win. The project that you seek is what Sheena calls a 'teleporter'. She designed for the purpose of traveling to other planets in record time. The reason she isn't here is because she decided to head to the planet Naboo using the thing to indulge herself in the history of the planet. I'd bet if you took your fastest ship; you'd reach Naboo in no time." Aaron lied, his voice admitting defeat.

A surprised look came over Vulcan's features. He hadn't expected for them to admit defeat; he expected more. _I knew they couldn't hope to resist me when I have them against the wall. Took them a while, but well worth it. A teleporter, eh? Sounds very interesting. Blake's on Naboo? That planet doesn't ring a bell, but there are many planets I have never heard of. There's one thing bugging me._

"So your mistress is on Naboo you say? And she built a teleporter? Interesting, but won't it more simpler if I used the teleporter to go to Naboo? Or is there something you're not telling me?" Vulcan spoke, his gaze cool, but threatening.

This was Crystal's cue to jump in. "You can't use the teleporter, I'm afraid. Our mistress designed it so that no one can access the machine once someone has used it. Only the person who used it has the key to bring him/her back. That is for security purposes you know. Wouldn't want someone like you tampering with the machine." she responded.

_Brilliant on Blake's part; no wonder she's well known for her inventions. It's a pity really. I really had hoped to use the teleporter and surprise Blake. Oh well. I have the information I came for. All that's left is to find Jasmine and Jade and leave._ Vulcan paused a moment before releasing his grip on them and stepping away. "I thank you for giving us the information. I'm Vulcan" he stated.

Hazel and blue gazes watched Vulcan salute them and jump out the broken window. Aaron and Crystal exchanged glances with each other.

"You think this is bad Aaron? Having someone after Sheena? I wouldn't be surprised if they come back."

"I don't think they will be coming back anytime time soon. He and who else has to check out our 'story' first. What we didn't need: an enemy. When Sheena and the others come back; I hope she can deal with this."

---oo00oo---

**Past Timeline: Coursant**

She knew Obi-Wan would be furious when she told him about their coming from the future, and two of her companions were actually the future kids of his apprentice Anakin and Senator Amidala. Sheena hadn't dared tried to reveal the main reason they came here. She figured he wouldn't believe her. _And I was right. Never thought I'd see a furious Obi-Wan though…_

-flashback-

She walked in the room; motioned by Obi-Wan to join him on the couch. She shook her head. "I'd rather stand." Sheena replied.

"As you wish. You wish to tell me something?" Obi-Wan said.

_Of course I do. Now how to go about it. Obviously there are things I don't want to mention to him right now; they can wait. One piece of information needs to be spoken elsewhere. I don't want to reveal why we're really here. I'll mention what I think will suffice._ Her grey gaze met the blue-grey eyes of Obi-Wan. "For starters, you may call me Sheena Blake. I am a scientist who came here to improve my skills with three of my fellow companions. Ah, they're names are: Luke, Leia, and Han. The first thing need to know is…well…we're from the future." she started off.

Surprise flickered within him. The future? _First she tells me that came here to Coursant with three companions and next she's telling that they came from the future? What is going on?!_ His gaze narrowed. "What do you mean you're from the future?! There's no way possible you could have! The whole thing sounds prosperous to me." Obi-Wan exclaimed, clearly unconvinced.

First time for everything. Sheena sighed a bit; she expected a little more from him though. And that worried her. _Wait until I reveal the next fact; he'll be furious._ "I believe I contradicted myself Obi-Wan. What I said is indeed true; I am from the future. I don't expect you to believe me, but you trust my judgment; do you sense that I am lying?" Sheena spoke.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt for now and extended his senses. No Force presence seemed to emit from her; nether the less he got the feeling she told the truth, even though he didn't want to believe it. _I believe she's telling the truth, but it's harder to determine that from her. I just get the feeling from her. _"So you're from the future? Why would you chose to come into the past? Don't bother to lie to me; I can tell if you are." he said.

Sheena paced the room; walking in front of Obi-Wan. She clasped her hands behind her back. She wanted to laugh. Obi-Wan threatened her with the notion she would lie to him. How could she? She promised to herself to tell him what would suffice for now. Of course she was lying. _What do you want me to say? Hi, I came from the future to warn you, blah, blah, blah? He wouldn't believe me then. Why did he say that then? Does he think I'm here to kill him or something?_ "I can't tell you much about the future where I come from; I apologize. Some things are best left unsaid for now. The thing I can tell you is this: I'm sorry if what I'm about to say defies everything that the Jedi Code says, but it has to be said. Two of my companions, Luke and Leia…they're…well…the future kids of your apprentice Anakin and the Senator." she replied after a while. Her gaze fixed on Obi-Wan and hoped for the best. _Yeah, I'll need it._

At first it confused him. Why did she mention the Jedi Code? That what she planned to say would defy it? Obi-Wan focused on the next words then. She told him his apprentice and the senator got married and two of her companions were their future kids. _Defying the Jedi Code? What is she talking about? Never mind that. My apprentice and the senator get married and their future kids are two of her companions. My apprentice and the senator…WHAT?!_

"WHAT did you say?! Anakin and the Senator get married? And their future kids are two of your companions!? What are you pulling here Sheena? This clearly breaks the code of the Jedi: Jedi will know no love. Love is forbidden for a Jedi. How dare Anakin marry Amidala! He has to fulfill his duties as a Jedi. How in the world do you know of this?! Don't tell me you're the one who arranged for all of this!?" Obi-Wan yelled, his voice rising with each sentence.

_He had to do it near my face too. My ears will be ringing for a while. _"Obi-Wan, please listen to me. You must think rationally. You have to trust my---" Sheena got cut off by Obi-Wan.

"Your judgment? What about all the rules that Anakin would be breaking? A Jedi is forbidden to have feelings like love. Stop trying to stall me Sheena; it won't help any. I'd bet anything that Anakin's with Amidala right now. Is this why you came to the past? To get these together? I WON'T allow this to happen. Not on my account." Obi-Wan retorted.

Something snapped inside Sheena. She couldn't stand how he was playing her down. She tried to be patient with him; trying to make him understand, but to no avail. _I tried to be civil about it, but Obi-Wan isn't listening to me PERIOD. He's too wrapped about the Jedi Code to actually think straight._ An annoyed expression bored on her face and Sheena suddenly grabbed his arm.

Obi-Wan found himself looking into Sheena's angry grey eyes. He flinched slightly.

"Listen well Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm not saying this for my health; rather for yours. The question isn't about Anakin marrying Padme; that will happen, but what is important is why I came here with my companions. There more at stake then you realize. Your apprentice is in danger; he will fall to the dark side of the Force unless certain events are changed. I can't tell you more about which events, but that's all you need to know." her voice spoke, a cold tone to it.

-end flashback-

This was why currently Obi-Wan stayed silent. Sheena regarded him with a neutral gaze. She waited for him to say something; anything. His silence worried her. _I hope I wasn't too harsh on him. His silence is making me regret saying it to him like that. But in a way he deserved them. He let one thing cloud his mind; therefore he wasn't able to understand my meaning._ Sheena walked over to the nearest wall and turned so her back faced Obi-Wan.

His voice seemed to fail him. Obi-Wan couldn't answer her because of all of the thoughts running through his head. He didn't know what to feel at this point. _I'm angry, frustrated, annoyed, and shocked. All at once. I almost regret yelling at her, but then again I don't. This is so hard to take in and understand. I don't know how to start up a conversation now. It's all confusing._ He looked up slightly to find Sheena staring at a wall; her back to him. Obi-Wan knew she was mad at him; mostly due to her posture. He run a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Is this true Sheena? Is my apprentice really going to fall to the Dark Side?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice soft and quiet.

* * *

Review to let me know your response.

-Destiny's Light-


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or its characters. They belong to George Lucas. I own my OC's. No $ will be made from this; its written for my own enjoyment. No suing please!

Genres: Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama

Warnings: slight/some oocness, language, humor, violence???

Rating: PG-13 for language and future violence

Parings: Anakin/Padme, hints of Han/Leia, Sheena/???

Setting: 2 years after ROTJ

Summary: AU. One person holds the key that will enable Luke Skywalker & Leia Organa to save their parents. Will they use it?

_Italics_ thoughts

**blah**Force talk/other stuff

-blah- flashback

---oo00oo--- change in time, scenery, conversation, etc.

Discoveries of the Heart: Chapter Three

His voice came as one that was soft, gentle, and almost like he admitted defeat. It surprised Sheena a bit. She unclasped her hands; only to bring them in front of her. _Is he admitting defeat? No, it sounds like more he's confused; with all of the emotions running through him. I should answer his question, even though I don't want to._ Her voice responded in a nice, subtle tone. "Yes. Your apprentice does indeed fall to the dark side in our timeline. I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I'm obligated not to say anymore of that right now. There is something that does _however_ that needs to be said."

Blue-grey eyes widened. They cast their gaze on the figure near the wall. _Anakin falls in their timeline? I shudder to think of the consequences. There's something she's not telling me about her timeline, but she doesn't want to speak any more of it. Is she trying to protect something that can't be said right now? Perhaps it would bring our downfall. No more of that. I should have trusted her judgment; I let what she said get to me and I didn't understand why. Now I do._ Obi-Wan rose. "I suppose at a later time you will tell me everything? If that is case then I will until that time. However if the situation arises to the point where it needs to be said, you will tell it. You have a piece of information that you can _actually_ tell me?" he spoke.

A smile tugged on her lips. Sheena turned around to nod. "This piece of information needs to be spoken in front of the Jedi Council."

"The Jedi Council?! Sheena, you sure about that? The Council only allows serious matters to be spoken on the floor." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sure Obi-Wan. This is a serious matter; whether or not you believe it is your choice." Sheena responded.

"No more puzzles Sheena; I hate trying to figure out their meaning." Obi-Wan groaned.

Sheena shrugged. "If you say so. I have to tell the Council about Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." she said.

_Chancellor Palpatine? Why would Sheena mention him to the Council? He's been doing a great job. I will have to admit at times I do find him to be a bit creepy. Especially when he walks up to you without you knowing it. And that stare that he gives people. It makes him so…evil._ Blue-grey eyes met her own grey orbs. He let his hands drop to his side. "I don't understand Sheena, what about the Chancellor? I see that he's been a good job holding the Old Republic together." he said.

Sheena bit her lip to avoid answering him right there and then. She tried to hide her obvious expression of hurt. Really tried. _He has everyone fooled including the Jedi. He's been it doing since he told a younger Padme to call for a vote of no confidence against the previous chancellor all of those years ago. I would gladly hand every piece of evidence I have to the Jedi. Then they would see the truth before they're very eyes: Palpatine was the Sith master they been looking for. But sadly I can't mention it here; it would only cause Obi-Wan to get angry again. Plus I wanted him and Anakin to find out with the Council._ Her expression ended up being one of calmness.

"I can tell you doubt me Obi-Wan, but you have to trust my judgment again. I'm telling you this because of my knowledge of my timeline and him. Please give me a chance; I promise I will tell you everything you wish to know what that time comes. You have my word." Sheena pleaded softly.

"Your word is something I take very seriously Sheena. If you do not hold true to your word; then you shall not like the results. …I trust your judgment for some reason. I suppose now we need to find Anakin, Amidala, and those companions of yours. Despite my misgivings about their marriage, I am looking forward to seeing their children." Obi-Wan answered finally.

"Thank you Obi-Wan for trusting me. I have a feeling my companions have run into Anakin and Padme. I could offer to look for them with my…ah scientific skills; I wear a watch and so do they. All this is to do is touch a button and I'll know where they are." Sheena said, catching herself in time.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow; he noticed her slight mishap. Something that maybe a normal human wouldn't have noticed, but a Jedi would have. His Jedi senses told him she hadn't meant for that to slip. _Is Sheena trying to imply something? She was about to suggest something else before changing it at the last second. I'll ask about it later._ He shook his head. "No need to; I'll use my master/apprentice bond with Anakin to find out his location. Shouldn't take more then a minute." he said.

Sheena let out a sigh she been holding. She didn't want him to know she was a Jedi yet. Even though she might have to reveal it in front of the Jedi Council. Something just seemed to tell her not to reveal it yet. _Perhaps it would draw his suspicions about me to be true and my trust with him would be lost. Or maybe any attempt to fix what we came here for._

**Anakin?**** It's your master speaking. Hope you're not in any trouble my apprentice. Mind telling me where you are?**

A moment passed then surprise flickered through the Force. **No, I'm not in any trouble master. I'm in Padme's quarters, talking with some companions of Sheena's. You wouldn't be talking to her now, would you master? Luke told me he had a hunch you were. I hope you know where Padme's quarters are because I'm not telling you where they are.**

Obi-Wan muttered something under his breath before turning to Sheena again. "Seems my apprentice is in Amidala's quarters as I feared. Although, he refused to tell me where they are. I knew she was coming to Coursant, but her room I do not know the location of it." he spoke.

Sheena addressed him with cool grey eyes. She let out a chuckle. "Don't worry about it Obi-Wan; we'll find it. Even if we have to use a datapad." she said.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary Sheena. Thanks to our bond; I can track Anakin down with it. I think sometimes he forgets that aspect of the bond. Let's head out." Obi-Wan laughed, walking over to the keypad and pressing a button.

The door slid open; allowing Obi-Wan and Sheena to leave. It closed after them. Sheena chose simply to follow him from behind. A smile tugged on her lips as she laughed silently. _Looks like I was right after all._

---oo00oo---

A small frown formed on Anakin's lips as he looked at the occupants in the room. He didn't like the fact that his master had decided to contact him and ask him where he was; even though he answered anyway. Anakin had to smile though; he did have some fun.

"Something the matter, Anakin? Did someone contact you?" Padme asked, concerned.

_Yeah and it goes by my master._ Anakin snorted. "Obi-Wan contacted me; he asked me where I was. So I answered him. But I didn't tell him where this room was. Hope he has fun." he said.

_Wonder if Sheena's with him? We haven't heard from her since splitting up to explore Coursant. Maybe she had her own fun._ Luke hid a smile. He didn't want everyone to know he found his father's amusement funny. It didn't surprise him much, but to him it seemed like Anakin still possessed a streak for tormenting his master. Blue eyes found themselves on Leia and Han.

_What a difference our father is in the past. I can see his stubbornness beneath his thirst for fun. I'm not sure how he managed to turn to the Dark Side of the Force. But then again we're dealing with Palpatine, who is really good at deceiving people. Perhaps Luke and I should take a peek at those datacards Sheena gave us, so we know about our parents and understand what happened to them._ Leia met Luke's gaze with a smile and found Han's gaze. He looked amused and yet also annoyed at the same time. She thought that maybe Anakin reminded Han of Luke.

_I do see the resemblance between Luke and his father Anakin. Still is weird is calling him by his first name. Sometimes Luke could be so like a kid; like Anakin is acting right now. Hard to believe that is Luke's father. And it's even weirder seeing Leia's mother, who looks exactly like her. This is all too much._ Han definitely understood who Luke & Leia take after, it's just knowing whose personalities they take after. He did have an idea, but nothing for certain. He met Leia's gaze and he saw that she smiled at him. Truth he was annoyed and amused at the situation. _I've__ never been known for patience, this isn't any different._

---oo00oo---

Obi-Wan and Sheena finally came to the door that contained Padme and the others courtesy of his bond with Anakin. He typed something in the keypad and the door slid open. Inside, five pairs of eyes turned to stare at the newcomers. A heavy silence seemed to pass between them before voices broke out.

"I knew it! Sheena I had a feeling you met up with Obi-Wan. Otherwise you wouldn't have found us." Han said.

"You didn't know that for sure Han. Besides I'm sure she could have found Anakin or Amidala." Leia stated.

"I agree with Leia. I'm sure you did Han." Luke added, grinning.

Padme knew introductions were no longer needed; the last member of their group had arrived. She took note that Sheena's hair was darker then her own brown hair and her eyes a lighter color; namely a soft grey. She smiled to herself. She had a feeling Sheena possessed a quiet authority and that was all by her own judgment. Something she had practiced on. _Secrets are flying everywhere and Sheena appears to be the source of them all. I trust their judgment that the truth WILL come out eventually; it's just I wonder why. Is it because it will affect us here? Enough talk; there must be a reason Obi-Wan came with Sheena._

"You must be Sheena, correct? I have a feeling I don't have to introduce myself; you would probably know my name already. I'm wondering why you're here though. And it might have to do with Anakin being in here." Padme spoke.

Sheena just simply nodded; allowing Padme to draw the conclusion out. She hadn't planned on explaining herself to Anakin and Padme; she knew Luke and the others would have mentioned something about her already. Which was why she was about to have Obi-Wan tell everyone what their plans were. It wasn't she couldn't do it herself, it's…well she wanted him to say it because it would get more of a positive reaction from Anakin.

"Why we're here…that's easy really. I'll have Obi-Wan explain." Sheena responded.

_She wants me to explain? I wonder--- no I know why she wants me to say it. Anakin may not want to come with us; he might want to talk with Sheena and get some answers. Something Sheena is not up to at the moment._ Blue-grey eyes regarded everyone before settling on Anakin.

"Sheena has requested that we take her to the Jedi Council. There is something she wishes to say to them." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin bit his lip; he was a bit mad. He wanted to know what Sheena planned to say to the Council before they went there. Maybe he would be in tune with the topic on hand. But there was no objecting to this; Obi-Wan would not allow it. _He'd__ lecture me about talking back to a Jedi master, blah, blah, blah. Which is why I'm not objecting out loud; only in my thoughts._

"…Alright. I don't suppose there is any way I can skip coming with you to the Council?" Anakin said, his eyes pleading.

"Absolutely not Anakin; you are my apprentice and I your master. You might as well lead the way." Obi-Wan replied.

Muttering something under his breath, Anakin walked out the door followed by Padme. Luke and Leia shared a small smile with each other and left after them.

"You might as well join Luke and Leia, Obi-Wan. It might be a nice thing for you." Sheena commented.

"With all of this going on, I never had the chance to react to your companions Sheena. Thanks for reminding me." Obi-Wan stated, walking out the door.

Only Han and Sheena were left in the room.

"I'd think we better get going or we'll get lost." Han said.

"I'd doubt we would get lost Han, but you have a point. Let's go." Sheena responded.

The last two occupants left the room with the door sliding behind them.

---oo00oo---

The datapad before him was slammed shut. His eyes burned a fiery black color. He figured since he was in his private chambers, he would look up her profile. Something to check up on. And something Palpatine didn't count on: her profile didn't exist on their database. That left him with nothing to look upon to unlocking the secrets she harbored. This didn't bore well with him.

"How odd, everyone is on this database; I'm sure of it. It could mean she is using a false id or maybe simply has it hidden. Either way it must mean Blake has some interesting secrets not willing to share. Another thing to add to my list. My plans with Anakin Skywalker will continue regardless of her working for me. It looks about an hour has passed. It felt longer for some reason. This talk is something I am looking forward to. It may reveal something I can use against her."

Palpatine smiled; he was done here for now. He figured it would be more practical if he was in his office; waiting for her. After he did have a reputation to keep up. He rose from the seat; tucking away the datapad. His robes fluttered as he walked out the door. Keeping a sharp gaze out, Palpatine started walking back to his office. _What should I have her work on? Perhaps one of my projects? Or maybe a new one? So many decisions to make. I'm sure an hour can fix that problem._

---oo00oo---

Obi-Wan caught up to Luke and Leia. He uttered a small gasp, earning two stares. Everything that he had heard from Sheena was indeed correct. Before him he saw Luke; who clearly inherited Anakin's hair and eyes. But he could tell that Luke had some features that set him apart from his apprentice. He moved along next to Leia. He saw the resemblance between her and Amidala. Just like Luke, Leia took after Amidala; from her hair to eye color. Now the question seemed to be: who did they take after in terms of personality? All they were doing was walking. That wasn't something to go by.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who do you two take after? I mean who do your personalities take after?" Obi-Wan asked, striking up a conversation.

**Is**** Obi-Wan really talking with us? I'd thought he would be mad; considering if he knows about who we are.** Luke sent.

A light chuckled echoed through. **_I really can't believe it either Luke. Maybe he got over the initial shock with Sheena. That would explain why he didn't react to our presence in Amidala's room. We should grill Sheena later to learn how he reacted._**

**I'm not sure how he reacted Leia; of course I know he'd probably explode and yell. Then again we don't know anything about Obi-Wan's younger days; only when he was an old man. How about we take a peek at those datacards tonight? I think the sooner we know about our parents; it might be easier to conceal our surprise should it ever come out.**

**I only saw him on the first Death Star and when he was struck down. You may have a point Luke; it might be easier if we know. Being caught off guard is not a good thing especially since we're in the past. Obi-Wan may be waiting for our answer.**

Luke sent an apologetic smile at Obi-Wan, who only smiled in understanding. "We talk with each other all time through the Force; though it annoys Han to no end. He makes a point of saying it too." he laughed before continuing. "Well, I think I take after Anakin. I got his looks, his impatience, and perhaps his taste in adventure. As for Amidala, I'm not really sure."

_Should have known he'd take after Anakin. He's right; I can't tell what trait he inherited from Amidala, but maybe some time I'll know._ Obi-Wan shifted his gaze over to Leia.

"Han doesn't like it when we talk in the Force, so we do it to annoy him. His face gets all annoyed; his posture gets more rigid and he lets out a displeased snort. He's been lecturing us ever since we told him we were twins, who could talk through a bond. It's obvious I inherited Amidala's hair and eyes, but I think I also have her understanding of things. From what I've seen of Anakin and how he talks; I can't really say for sure if I inherited anything from him. Then again we don't know him well enough yet. Sheena never mentioned stuff about your younger days. Could you tell us about them? Our-- I mean you don't have to tell us right now. Sometime later would be fine." Leia said, catching herself before slipping out something that wasn't supposed to be said. Yet.

At this Obi-Wan rose an eyebrow. Sheena had done it and know Leia had done it. Was there something they didn't want to tell him? But Sheena promised to tell him everything when the time came. He let out a quiet sigh. _Normally I don't like secrets, but this is how Sheena and her companions will be until I hear everything. Until that time comes, I have accept the things I'm told even though I don't like it._ Mentioning about his younger days brought both good and bad memories. Something Obi-Wan didn't want to deal with right now. _Now's not the time for that. I may be older, but that doesn't lessen my feelings about my memories. I've moved on as best as I could._

His blue-grey penetrated the gaze of Luke and Leia's while shaking his head. "Now's not the time for that. Perhaps when the time is right; I'll tell you two about my younger days." Obi-Wan's voice spoke, the tone cool but stern.

"I understand Obi-Wan. We have questions to ask and so do you." Leia said.

Further ahead, Anakin and Padme walked along. This really gave Padme a chance to ponder about all of the things she thought about in her mind without having to voice them. She accepted the fact that Luke, Leia, and Han gave her and Anakin enough information to be satisfied. Which it did, but now the Sheena had joined their group, she wondered what she told Obi-Wan. She knew it had to be what they said to her, but still she wanted to know. _Sheena must know something real important that it must be mentioned to the Jedi Council. Ever since Anakin has told me about them, I can see why he doesn't like going in there unless he has to. For some reason, I want to know what Sheena said to Obi-Wan. Sure she probably told him about Luke & Leia and their connection to Anakin and I. I just found it strange neither of them mentioned anything about it. I wouldn't blame them I guess. When you're thinking about mostly one thing; all others are buried deep until you remember them. Just something to tuck aside for now._

Her gaze wandered over to Anakin; who looked extremely annoyed. His face wore that look that said 'I don't want to do this but my master made me do it'. Padme hid a small chuckle with her hand. She noticed with every step he took; his boots made a louder noise on the floor.

"I didn't realize you were upset about Obi-Wan making you lead all of us to the Jedi Council; I'd thought you were okay with it." Padme stated.

His thoughts were focused on his master. Since Obi-Wan had told him to lead everyone to the Council, he held his tongue back and said it was okay. Something in him told him that Obi-Wan should have allowed him to have a say in it. A somewhat rational thought replied that it would bring a fight between him and Obi-Wan; something that Anakin didn't want Padme to know. _I know she doesn't like when I play pranks on Obi-Wan, but sometimes he so strict and I need to have some fun. It's not like I almost kill him; I love to see his reaction. He falls for them rather easily. He could have though let me say something in regards in leading everyone. Why couldn't he have lead the group? It would be easier for me to spend more time with Padme. Sheena's going to say something to the Jedi Council? What could so important to let them know?_

Padme's statement brought Anakin out of his thoughts. He looked over at her and he sighed. "I'm not upset Padme, I'm just frustrated he didn't let me say something. He just commanded me to do it and I usually don't like that." he replied.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do it that way; you know it's being a Jedi master. Don't forget what has happened to him Ani; he has painful memories that he'd rather not mention to anyone. Not even to us. He has his own way of dealing with it. Don't so hard on him, try to get along with him. He is your master after all." Amidala responded.

"I suppose Padme, but still. Sometimes I think he still treats me like a kid." Anakin muttered.

Her gaze never changed but her face did. "Anakin, don't be like this. Now's not the time. We are leading everyone to the Jedi Council, aren't we? After all Sheena asked Obi-Wan if she could and he agreed to it. Won't you trust his judgment or even Sheena's?" Padme said.

His blue gaze flashed but returned to normal. "I suppose I could Padme, but I don't like it." he said.

"You have something interesting to tell me Sheena? Like how you knew my name without even asking what it was?" Han questioned.

_So now he asks me about it. I wondered if he noticed. Took him long enough, but then again we were focused on one thing._ Sheena laughed out loud. She knew it had been coming. Just waiting for the perfect time to be asked. And now was that time. She stopped laughing when Han gave her one of his stern looks.

"I'm sorry Han, I didn't mean to laugh like that. I mean people ask me that all the time. The reason I already know your name is because while researching information on Luke & Leia's parents, I discovered your name as in connection with the two twins. Well you did help destroy both Death Stars and collapsed the Empire after all. And it was done by a rebel group. But enough talk about that. I have a tendency to do my homework before hand so I am a step ahead of everyone; I'm just that way. I take surprises as they come. How are you taking all of this stuff about them being twins and all?" Sheena responded.

_Somebody who does their homework, huh? No wonder she's smart; she's a step ahead of everything. Sheena must spend a lot of time on doing that. _Han broke into a grin after seeing her face soften up. To his estimates she didn't appear to be a Jedi, but then again he was no expert. That he left to Luke and Leia. Trying to gauge her reaction was tough; her face didn't openly reveal them. Something he knew took time to get it right; the only thing he could think of was that she wore that as a mask. A mask to hide her true feelings. _But why would she do that? Wearing a mask over your emotions is okay I guess. Maybe she does it to keep her enemies guessing at her next move. I'll ask her sometime about it; maybe Leia and Luke would like to know._

"Usually when I hear someone who does their homework ahead of time tend to be really, really smart. And it seems you fit that bill Sheena. Not that I'm making fun of you or anything. How I'm doing with all of this Jedi stuff? It boggles my mind. I don't believe in the whole concept of the Force; I see it like a religion. But that is who Luke and Leia are. I may not believe in it, but I will help them in any way I can. Honestly, I was shocked when Leia told me she sensed Luke get off the second Death Star. I thought she was going crazy or something. She smiled at me and said that Luke was her twin brother. I always assumed that her and Luke were going to be an item, but after finding that out I know why I thought like that. It probably was due to their being brother and sister that it seemed they like each other. Not in a sick way of course. I'm itching for some action. I hope something pops where I can be right there." Han replied.

Sheena shook her head at Han's comment about action. "Oh, I think we've had enough action for right now, don't you think? At least that's my opinion. Strange isn't it? It may have been due to their brother/sister bond that they acted that way Han. I can only hope that the Council takes my words very seriously and act upon it. Otherwise, I don't know how we should go about it. I'll have to talk you three to see what you told Padme and Anakin. Then I'll tell you about what I said to Obi-Wan. Let's pray that I don't have to prove my words." she said.

"I don't know about this Council Sheena, but sounds like you need them to accept your words. Our job would be harder wouldn't it?" Han said.

"Yes. The Council needs to accept my words. I really don't want things to go sour on us Han. That is something we can't afford here in the past. Wish me the best of luck." Sheena answered.

Anakin finally stopped in front of the doors of the Jedi Council; his blue gaze searching. Padme had stopped along side him and glanced back to the others to see they had stopped as well. Her gaze went back to Anakin.

"Well Anakin we're here." Padme spoke.

_Of course._Anakin turned on his heel so he faced the others. His blue gaze sweeping across to all of their faces.

"This is the room where the Jedi Council resides. Master? Now what?" Anakin stated, his voice calm.

Obi-Wan hid his smile. He had secretly hoped that Anakin wasn't too mad at him. Especially since dumping on him to lead everyone. _I wouldn't have minded leading the pack, but I wanted to talk with Luke and Leia. It might have sounded selfish, but I figured it would be better this way. I didn't hear any out right objections, but I'm sure he's displeased._

"It would be appropriate if Anakin and I went in first. I don't think they would be pleased if I just let you in Sheena with no kind of warning or something. The Council can be rather harsh about things like that. It shouldn't take long. Anakin?" Obi-Wan said.

"I'm ready master." Anakin answered, though hiding his displeasure with a nod.

Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped through the doors.

Sheena leaned against the wall; her eyes just aimlessly looking around. Luke, Leia, and Han stood off in a group; talking about things. Padme chose this time to study Sheena in more detail. She felt that she needed to come over and talk with her. To her, it seemed that something hung on Sheena's mind. Padme started walking over.

_I really hope that I can come in. This takes some of the load off me, but not everything. Let's not forget the fact I'm now working for Palpatine. Like I said before, if I didn't accept his invitation it may have signaled to him that I wasn't telling the truth. Or-- Crap! How much time do I have until I met with him?_ Sheena glanced at her watch; only an hour had passed. She sighed in relief.

"Something wrong Sheena? You seem relieved for some reason. Everything alright?" Padme asked, slightly worried.

Her head snapped up to see Amidala watching with a worried gaze. She shook her head. "No, I'm fine Amidala. I remembered something very important that I have to do after my business with the Jedi Council. That's all." Sheena answered, laughing slightly.

Eyeing Sheena for a more seconds, Padme looked away. Something seemed to be bothering her. Sheena's tone made her wonder something. Was she hiding something from everyone?

* * *

Tell me what you think.

-Destiny's Light-


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Star Wars? Wish I did though. But I don't own Star Wars or its characters; they belong to George Lucas. No questions asked. The only thing I own are my OC's. No money will be made from this story; its written for my own enjoyment. No suing please!

Genres: Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama

Warnings: slight/some oocness, humor, language, violence???

Rating: PG-13 for language and future violence

Pairings: Anakin/Padme, hints of Han/Leia, Sheena/???

Setting: 2 years after ROTJ

Summary: AU. One person holds the key for Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa to save their parents. Will they use it?

Author Notes: How do you like it so far?

_Italics_ thoughts

**blah** Force talk

-blah- flashback

---oo00oo--- change in time, conversation, scenery, etc.

Discoveries of the Heart: Chapter Four

Han cast a halfway glance at the two people talking behind them. He noticed how concerned Amidala seemed to be and Sheena who looked panicked for a second then returned to normal. His mind conjured several thoughts as their conversation ending with Amidala looking away from Sheena and the person in question leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. _If that didn't strike as being strange then I must dreaming. It looked like something was bothering Sheena. I thought we have the burden of keeping secrets from Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Amidala, but how's that possible? Scratch that thought. We don't know anything much about Sheena; only the info she's given us freely. Hmm._

Although talking with Luke, Leia took notice of the conversation between her mother and Sheena. She didn't find it strange, but when her mother asked Sheena if something was wrong; her reply came out with a slight laugh. A frown appeared on her face. _Sheena is there something you're not telling us? It better not be about our parents, although Luke and I have all the info that we need in those datacards. _Leia let out a small sigh before continuing. _Sheena is not easy to read, in fact she's one of the hardest people I've ever encountered to read. Her emotions are well hidden; I cannot tell her true feelings about everything. She appears to be rather knowledgeable and compassionate. The only thing I can think of that Sheena's doing is putting a wall between her and her emotions. Something to prevent enemies from finding out her strategies, maybe? Well maybe I'll ask her at a later point. As for now, let's see how everything turns out._

Luke stopped talking, he saw how Leia didn't seem to be responding to his words or Han for that matter. The two of them seemed to be in heavy thought. He could have asked Leia through the Force what's wrong, but he felt that maybe his sister wanted to be left alone to her thoughts without anyone interrupting. His blue gaze settled on Sheena and Amidala. Sheena leaned against the wall, her arms crossed and looking at a random object. Amidala too leaned at the wall, but her gaze focused on the other woman. _Alright__ so Sheena's looking at some random object and our mother is looking at her. Perhaps mother is trying to figure out Sheena. Figuring out Sheena is hard even for me. Her emotions are not easy to detect and I suspect she hides them from view. I have this feeling that something is bothering Sheena. She panicked for a moment then sighed and her body expressed that. I trust her judgment. I'll tuck this away for now. We need to focus at the task at hand and that's having Sheena talk to the Jedi Council._

---oo00oo---

Mace Windu looked up from his seat to notice that double doors opened. To his surprise it was Obi-Wan and Anakin. His gaze watching intently as the two made their way to the center of the room and waited. _I trust that everything is going right for these two. I highly doubt that's why they're here. I sense that they want to talk to us. _"Obi-Wan, what is your purpose for coming here today?" his voice cool but neutral.

Blue-grey eyes regarded the people in the room. Especially Mace Windu. _Okay. I pray the Council allows this. Sheena isn't a Jedi so they may not trust her. I hope Sheena knows what she is getting into._

"I have someone waiting outside the doors, who wishes to speak with you. She wants to tell you all something that she deems important enough to explain to you. I ask that you allow her inside." Obi-Wan answered, his gaze sweeping the room then returning to Mace.

Soft murmurs went around the Jedi Council. They suddenly had a request to think about. While most of the Council talked among themselves, Mace and Yoda took the opportunity to silently ponder the request.

Mace, surprised by Obi-Wan's request, kept his outward calm. Requesting someone to come forth before them wasn't new, but hearing Obi-Wan request someone else who wasn't Anakin seemed different. _I'm__ interested to hear what this woman is going to say. It seems Obi-Wan trusts her. Otherwise he wouldn't bring her before us._

The elder Jedi Master Yoda watched with a firm eye on Obi-Wan and Anakin. The tone that Obi-Wan suggested to him that this was something that he wished the Council to allow inside. He didn't sense any negative motives behind it; perhaps they should this woman inside so they could perhaps test her. _Test this woman we shall. Prove it would her motives. Feels strongly Obi-Wan does about this. Judgment of Obi-Wan's request clear it is._

The impending silence made Anakin slightly nervous. He knew that Council could be stern at times and the silence was getting to him. He wanted to get this over with so he could go see Padme. He did however maintain his silence so that Yoda wouldn't whack him with his stick and lecture him on his behavior. Something he enjoyed seeing happening to his master. _Not like that's going to happen. This silence is wearing any patience that I may have going into here. I hope they make their decision soon._ He stole a peek at his master, who looked entirely calm.

Anakin snorted. **Master, how can you stay so calm in front of them? I'm running out of patience.**

Obi-Wan chuckled silently as his apprentice's voice filled his mind. **It's**** not that hard Anakin; all you need to know is go through some Force relaxing techniques and meditate. Then you're ready to face anybody including the Council. It seems I haven't taught you any patience have I? It's a miracle you've lasted this long. **

**Very funny master.**** The only reason I have lasted this long is because I'm focusing my attention elsewhere. Like maybe a certain senator. Otherwise I don't want to talk to the Council; I get nervous they still don't accept me**.

A pause. **Anakin! Focus! Thinking about the senator isn't going to get you out of here. Don't worry about that Anakin, the Council trusts my judgment that I will train you as a Jedi. Or at least they do because Qui-Gon begged me to train you even as he was saying his last breath…**

Anakin pulled out his master's mind. He knew that Qui-Gon Jinn was a very touchy subject for him. His master rarely has talked about him since the day he died and even after the cremation. It was one of those things that you never spoke about; otherwise you'd regret it. His blue eyes turned back to the Council and the more pressing matters.

Mace looked around the Council; getting their reactions. He met with Yoda's gaze last. Yoda's wisdom was beyond any of the other Jedi's. His face widened ever so slightly as the elder Jedi Master gave him a nod. It seemed the verdict had been decided.

"The Council has decided to let you bring her in. Proceed." Mace stated, giving his approval.

That brought to Obi-Wan, who thought they wouldn't allow him to bring in Sheena. A quick thought entered his mind. _They'll test her then. Hope Sheena's prepared for their test._ "Thank you. Anakin wait here." he said.

"Yes master." Anakin responded, watching as Obi-Wan left through the doors.

---oo00oo---

_Still got enough time to do this before I have to go meet up with him. Wonder what kind of crafty thing he's got planned for me? I imagine he's scheming that one up right now. He's probably got nothing else to do and why do it when talking with me? Palpatine has been his homework for years and has remained steps ahead of everyone else. Bet it has to do with his Force powers. Expect this time, he's got something to worry about. He's about to meet someone else who does their homework._ Sheena shared a small smile. Her senses tingled as the doors opened. Even though she hid her Force skills from view; Sheena found a way to use her enhanced skills while keeping the shields up. Her gaze turned to find Obi-Wan looking at her and without Anakin. _Just maybe…_

"I see Anakin isn't with you Obi-Wan. Did the Council allow me to enter? Is that why he isn't with you?" Sheena spoke.

"You beat me to it Sheena. I didn't even have to tell you. I suppose it makes things easier. Yes, the Council granted you permission to enter and speak, but I'm certain they will test you. Be on your guard." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Of course they would. Let us be off then." Sheena responded, winking at Luke, Leia, Han, and Padme before disappearing with Obi-Wan.

"Is Sheena always this calm? She doesn't seem to be concerned about the test." Han muttered, trying to figure out Sheena's personality.

Luke offered a shrug in response. "It would appear so Han. I don't know if I've told you this before, but sometimes I can't tell whether she's being serious or joking. Her entire demeanor changes around so much and plus I can't read her emotions to really get a feel of her. Her feelings are truly well hidden from view. Could this be purely a front?" he said.

At this Leia shook her head. "Luke, I don't think its necessary a front, but something she puts up to confuse her opponents. Remember she's a famed scientist. So everybody probably have heard of her. Being calm at all times can be good you know. Especially if a situation arises and decisions need to be made quickly. I can see Sheena being a wonderful leader." she replied.

Padme stayed silent; listening to the conversation at hand. In a sense her future children and Han felt the same way she did. In a sense. Being in politics this long has taught her to be patient, observe more things about the other person, and perhaps picking up new insights about people just by listening to them speak. _And this is one of those times. Leia's right; Sheena isn't putting up a front necessary, but something that keeps her enemies off guard and enable her to attack them with ease. Yes being calm in time of crisis, a good quality to have._

"I think she would be too Leia. Now let us wait here for their return. I have a feeling everything will go smoothly." she said after a while.

---oo00oo---

Sheena stepped into the room, aware of the many stares on her. Her face showed nothing but calm as she stepped onto the center circle with Obi-Wan. Her grey gaze met the one of Mace Windu, who only slightly raised his eyebrow. _Ah, it's Mace Windu isn't it? Hard to imagine I'm actually meeting the Council members. Now here's someone who hides his emotions well. Not bad for a Jedi. _She chuckled to herself.

Mace studied the young woman beside Obi-Wan. Her eyes didn't reveal much, only the kind that were focused. Her posture remained straight and almost regal in a way; perhaps suggesting that she was in control. _Her eyes don't reveal her motives, just the utter feeling of coolness. Something I don't see very often; mostly everyone is nervous when they enter in here. Hmm, how odd: the Force doesn't seem to resonating from her, all I'm getting is a vague presence._ He rose from his seat.

"This is the woman you spoke of Obi-Wan?" Mace paused to see that Obi-Wan gave a nod before continuing. "Your presence is rather vague. Mind explaining to the Council the reason why?" he stated.

Obi-Wan didn't say it out loud, but he too wanted to know why her presence seemed so…vague. _Even if you're a human, a Jedi can detect your presence rather easily and hunt you down quickly. But with Sheena that's not entirely possible. Even when she was in my quarters, a strange aura emitted from her and I chose not to comment on it directly. I haven't seen this kind of thing before, at least not like this._ He noted her expression didn't change a bit, her body movement may have moved, but really Sheena didn't show any kind of reaction. Something Obi-Wan thought was sort of odd.

Anakin blinked. He'd expected Sheena to be nervous or something, but the way how she acted told him different. She didn't appear to be nervous at all! Her whole demeanor remained utter calm and cool, something that he couldn't apprehend. _How can she stay so calm in front of the Council? The Council knows if you're nervous in front of them or something. I wondered that too. To me it seems she hides her presence or something. Why would you need to do that? She doesn't seem to have the Force, so why bother?_ He gave Sheena a side glance.

The woman before him stunned him. Never before in all of his years of experience had Yoda met someone who yielded since a strange aura and to the least a vague presence. Her mind was closed to him and everyone else. Something that made him suspicious of her hiding something. _Strange she is, closed her mind is to us. Hiding something she is. Find out we shall._ His gaze firmly attached to Sheena's.

Sheena hid a smile. In a way she was pleased she had the Council stumped, for she read that the Council always if you were nervous or hiding something. But she wondered if Yoda had a suspicion about her. Yoda was very powerful and very wise. He'd know for certain. _I did promise I would probably have to reveal myself to the Council, but I'm still waiting for their 'test'. Now whether or not to answer Mace's question…I should out of respect, but on the other hand I feel like keeping my mysterious status. Damn this is hard. Aaron would probably chaste me for thinking such thoughts and tell me to reveal my true self. Alright!_ A decision in mind, Sheena waited for the opportunity.

"You wish to know why I have a vague presence? The answer's simple: it's because I chose to." Sheena's voice broke the silence.

"What do you mean you chose to? I see no lie behind it, but it doesn't fully satisfy the question. Elaborate more." Mace said.

"Then perhaps you could 'test' me? I would be happy to fully answer your question then." Sheena responded.

At this, Mace seemed to be genuinely surprised. No one ever requested that the Council test him/her; usually the Council did that. _But if this woman will answer the question then so be it._ "If that is your desire, then you shall be tested. You will prove to the Council whether or not you are a Jedi or just a normal human. Your opponent will be Anakin. If you are a Jedi, you should be able to dodge incoming attacks; otherwise he will stop right where the weapon would have impaled you. Remember this is only to prove you're a Jedi, if so then you engage in a duel with Anakin. Understood? Begin when ready." Mace spoke neutrally.

A slight flicker in her eyes caused Sheena to stare at Mace then the rest of the people in the room. _He wants me to dodge Anakin's thrusts unarmed? Is he crazy or something? But then again he did mention Anakin would stop if it were determined I couldn't dodge them. As if though he would listen, but I know he WILL try._ Sheena focused on Anakin, who slowly walked up to her.

He contained most of his surprise, Anakin couldn't believe that he had to do that! He assumed Mace meant with his lightsaber. _If Sheena can't dodge my thrusts, then I have to stop or otherwise she might die. Why couldn't I have been given one of the training lightsabers that the younger kids wield until its time to craft your real lightsaber? I'm surprised that Yoda didn't say anything, he must be observing and taking in everything in at the same time. _Anakin decided to talk to Obi-Wan before starting.

**Master?** Anakin called.

Obi-Wan hid his shock. The Council wanted Anakin to attack her to see if Sheena could dodge them? To him it seemed rather unfair, but Mace did say Anakin will stop if she can't dodge them. _We Jedi do not strike unarmed opponents. What are Mace and the others thinking? Why didn't Master Yoda say anything to stop this? I know Anakin; he might ignore their pleas for him to stop and end up injuring Sheena bad or worse: death. Pray that Anakin feels like I do._ His apprentice's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

**Yes, Anakin?**

**Why is the Council allowing this? Isn't it considered unethical to strike an unarmed person?**

**It normally is, however it seems that they allow this test to continue because you aren't really trying to kill Sheena. At least of my lessons managed to stick in your head. Now be gentle on Sheena; do not use any moves that will cause her to get severely injured, do you understand me Anakin? Only do moves that are simple enough that even Jedi who just start their saber training can dodge.**

**…As you**** wish Master. Simple moves.**

Anakin faced Sheena with steady blue eyes. His hand reached for the lightsaber on his belt and gripped it. A finger touched the button and the blue blade came into existence; humming with power. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready. Bring it on." Sheena answered.

The blue blade lowered itself before sweeping in an easy downward motion that would make it easy to dodge. Sheena jumped over the blade in a simple motion. Anakin swung the blade down from the other side and again Sheena vaulted it over it easily. Her eyes kept watch on the blade as it came down from a slight angle and she sidestepped it. She nodded to Anakin. Confused at first, Anakin eventually caught on to what she wanted: her fingers pointed to the direction she wanted him to swung the blade from. _Alright, if that's she wants then I'll do it._

Sheena smiled as Anakin brought the saber across in an easy swipe to duck. _He catches on quick when he wants to._ Her body instinctly ducked the blade whizzed above where her head would have been. She took a few steps to allow Anakin the pleasure of catching up to her. Anakin made sure he did simple moves as his master suggested. He saw that she moved backwards so that he would have to move up a bit to catch up. His blade never missed beat; it swung through the air like a dance. He found himself smiling slightly.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh he'd been holding ever since the fighting started. He'd expected not to listen to him, but then Anakin hadn't lost his patience yet. His blue-grey gaze darted from Sheena to Anakin as they formed a pattern of sorts. The blue blade would arch down, then left, right, arched up a bit, and finally high. _I'm amazed. Sheena avoiding his blade with ease. But Anakin is going easy on her. Since the Council didn't specify that Anakin couldn't do that, I would assume they wouldn't want him to pull any dangerous moves on her. Especially since she isn't armed with a weapon. Her reflexes are good._ For a human.

_Fought a Jedi perhaps she did. Reflexes keen and alert. Watch more I shall._ Yoda continued the battle with interest.

_The way how she moves, it would seem she's been trained well. There is no hesitation; only the quick thinking and reacting to the situation at hand. It takes much training to achieve such timing. Something that a Jedi would know, but others could possess it as well._ His face, expressionless, following every movement.

After a while, Anakin sighed silently. He was getting bored. It was fun, but the Council hadn't even commented for them stop yet. Something he felt they should have said a while ago. _How much more do they need to see whether Sheena's a Jedi or not? Even I can tell her reflexes are more then just ordinary; she's knows how to dodge my attacks without reacting much. Her eyes do all the work. Maybe I should increase the stakes._ Anakin momentarily hung his blade to his blade then swept across in small and very easy thrusts to dodge.

"Sheena." his voice whispered low so that no one else could hear them. "This is getting boring. Is it alright if I increase the speed of my thrusts? I want the Council to get a better idea of you."

His voice came to her as a surprise, but she got over it. Her voice too low enough for only Anakin to hear. "I trust your judgment Anakin. Try not to get arrogant about it, okay? I don't want to become one of your opponents. You're right; it was getting a bit boring." Sheena answered.

Anakin gave her one of his genuine smiles and nodded in return.

Sheena jumped a few feet back from Anakin; her eyes firmly plastered on Anakin and his lightsaber. Suddenly Obi-Wan had a bad feeling. He got the feeling that they shared some kind of talk and judging by their faces, he knew. Knew that they planned to raise the stakes. Something he had told his apprentice not to do. He hadn't expected Sheena to go along with it. _What is Sheena thinking? Allowing Anakin to raise the stakes. I feared that it would eventually happen and I feel uneasy about it. Don't do anything stupid Anakin._ Obi-Wan sighed.

Positioning his blade in front of him, Anakin adjusted it so Sheena wouldn't be impaled on contact. He took a stance and then charged. Sheena noted the low angle of his blade and rolled to the right; avoiding it. She then ducked another attempt, this time bringing out her foot to strike the back of Anakin's left knee; throwing him off balance. Anakin stumbled a bit before he recovered and retaliated with a sweeping cut at her legs; which she easily leaped over. He swung the blade in an arc, timing the rhythm so that there was faster, but still avoidable.

The blur of his blue blade matched by her keen senses kept the battle going on. Each would take turns. The direction of the blue saber kept changing directions in hopes to confuse Sheena, but she avoided them all. In the midst of doing that, Sheena performed little things to get Anakin off balance so that he would remember the promise: no dangerous moves. Anakin could feel a few drops of sweat forming on his forehead; this battle was taking forever. He really wanted the Council say to stop and make their verdict, but it never came. _What is going on? The Council allows this battle to continue. I'm forming sweat and I'm sure Sheena is too. I'd say they're too demanding._

As though sensing his thoughts, Sheena had the same train of thought. She wondered why they hadn't stopped them yet. Was the Council really this demanding or perhaps they didn't entirely believe she was a 'normal' human and waited for some real proof of her identity. _Damn, if I knew they planned on doing that I would have revealed myself already. Even I'm starting break out with sweat and that's sort of hard to do. They'd better stop us soon or one of us is going to get impatient._ His next thrust had her rolling and ducking at the same time while getting back on her feet. Sheena thought she could tell Anakin was beginning to get impatient. That look in his eyes changed from fun to serious.

Anakin switched directions with his blade and attempted a side thrust. He met with empty air and stumbled forward. He gritted his teeth and turned around. The blade swung at an upward angle, which Sheena leapt over sideways and swept her foot across his knees. He found himself landing on his butt and uttered an 'Owww' expression. Sheena took the moment to rest up and watch him. Her eyes took everything in: his eyes, his body language, and his entire reaction. An odd feeling rested in her stomach suddenly; she had a bad thought: that maybe Anakin would retaliate with much force then earlier…

Obi-Wan himself wanted to tell the Council to stop the battle; he had seen enough. It was clear that Sheena had trained in other areas despite being a scientist. Something in which he concluded that she probably wasn't a Jedi. _It still doesn't answer the question about her vague presence, but she promised to tell us anyway. I think this has--- ?!_ Blue-grey eyes suddenly focused on Anakin, who appeared to be rather calm after rising to his feet. But something in his eyes told him otherwise. _Anakin, don't be foolish now. Please. Think rationally for once._ To his horror, Anakin charged forward without warning. His nearly spoken gasp caused the entire Jedi Council to rise.

A quick jerk back to reality alerted her to the fact that Anakin was attacking. A few seconds were already lost in doing that. Sheena mentally scolded herself for not realizing it soon enough. She also noted that now it would impossible to dodge his incoming attack with ease. His speed appeared to be rather fast and seemingly controlled. That look in his eyes; it clearly showed his impatientness and his unwillingness to think rationally. _I must have really surprised him AND broke his hold on his impatientness. Damn! Looks I may have to…_ Her left hand secretly went for her hidden lightsaber on her belt. Taking a few breaths, Sheena counted the time left before Anakin would strike. Five seconds. _Not a lot time, but I'll manage…I think._ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his incoming blade coming right for her chest. Positioning her hidden lightsaber ever so slightly; Sheena pressed the ignition button.

It became silent in the room; the suspense getting to everyone. Suddenly the distinct sound of a lightsaber igniting altered them to look again. Anakin stood holding his saber firmly with a look of disbelief on his face. In her grasp, a white colored lightsaber hummed silently as the blade held back the blue blade; causing the two blades to hiss and crackle.

"W-What?! Sheena…? Y-You possess a lightsaber!?" Obi-Wan's voice stammered, a look of disbelief and shock on his face.

"I do." Sheena answered softly.

Many thoughts rushed through Anakin's mind at this point. First he couldn't believe that Sheena possessed a lightsaber. Second, he didn't sense the Force from her and wanted to know how she came to obtain that lightsaber. Third, it made him suspicious of her. She had that saber all along and didn't tell them?! _Her blade instinctly blocked my blade, something a normal human couldn't have done with that blade. Why am I so angry at her? I feel like she betrayed us or something for hiding this from us. I know Sheena and the others have secrets that can't tell us right now, but she pulls this? I-I can't believe it!_ Anakin narrowed his eyes and snorted.

"How come you didn't tell us about this before? Are you hiding something Sheena? Cause I really want to know as I'm sure the Council does. Why did you stay silent about it? Is it really that dangerous for us to know?" Anakin stated.

"…" Sheena replied.

_This woman that Obi-Wan brought…who is she? With no Force flowing through her, it would be impossible for anyone to block an attack like Anakin's in such a short length of time. No mere human could accomplish that feat that quickly. Only a Jedi with such reflexes could do such a thing._ Her silence did much to suggest to Mace that she indeed hid something from him and the Council. His whole demeanor changed; his face putting an icy touch.

"It would be wise to tell us what you hide or the Council will have to find out it for ourselves." Mace spoke rather cold.

There was no doubt in her mind what she had to do: reveal herself. She had faith in her mind blocking skills, but faced with the possibility of the Council reading her mind made Sheena rather nervous. _Well, I guess the gig is up; it's time to reveal who I am. I'd bet even Luke and Leia would find it out too. I had hoped to reveal it under different circumstances, but I have no choice now. Lend me your strength and cheerfulness Aaron because I'm going to need it._ Her shoulders relaxed; as though a heavy burden was lifted. Her eyes swept around the room before landing back on Mace. Sheena held her white saber at her side and nodded.

"…Very well." Sheena replied after a while. In her mind she pictured the shields surrounding her 'secret' and dropped them. Now the only thing she had to do was wait. Wait for a reaction: good or bad.

* * *

R & R please.

-Destiny's Light-


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars. Sure as heck don't any of the Star Wars characters. They all belong to George Lucas. [sighs I do own the plot and any of the original characters. No money will be made from this; it's written sorely for my own enjoyment. NO suing please!

Genres: Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama

Warnings: slight/some oocness, language, violence, humor???

Rating: PG-13 for language and future violence

Pairings: Anakin/Padme, hints of Han/Leia, Sheena/???

Setting: 2 years after ROTJ

Summary: AU. One person holds the key for Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa to save their parents. Will they use it?

Author Notes: Enjoy the story.

_Italics_ thoughts

**blah** Force talk

-blah- flashback

---oo00oo--- change in time, scenery, conversation, etc.

Discoveries of the Heart: Chapter Five

---oo00oo---

"Her words were ones that seemed to fit her style of scientific research. She seems to be a chasing a noble cause, in which case I can use to my advantage."

Palpatine sat back in the chair; clearly remembering her exact words.

-flashback-

"That sounds very intriguing. A chance to help others, advance scientific research. Very well, I will lend my services to you Chancellor. Any chance we could talk about this later? I kinda need to get back to work." Sheena replied.

-end flashback-

_It seems to suggest she may have an alternative plan. She had to go back to work… Pity, I had wanted to talk about it then. The meeting…_ Palpating suppressed a frown. The two hours passed on by and he hadn't seen her come by. He wondered as to what kept her. _If her work really kept her from arriving on time, then it can be allowed. I can understand that._ Palpatine smiled. He knew she would come, not even if she was with her companions. She promised and he had a feeling she wouldn't blow him off. Otherwise he might have to resort to other ways.

"At this point, it's too early to be doing that. I want to learn more about her before doing anything. Besides… I have the upper hand here in my office. I know the layout better then she does and I have ways to get what I want. She will be pleased of what I've selected for her to do. This talk should be interesting." he stated.

_Blake, no matter what advantage you have, it will not work in here._

Palpatine got up from his chair and looked out his window.

---oo00oo---

_It feels like it has been hours, but it really hasn't. I just checked the watch Sheena gave us and according to it; it's been some time since we've seen Sheena, Anakin, and that Obi-Wan. Sheez! Since when does a test take that long to take? I'm bored just standing here; there has to be something I can do to lighten up things a bit._ Han's brown gaze checked on the others. He found Amidala fiddling with something with her hair, Leia looked to be gazing at something faraway, and Luke appeared to be watching Amidala. Han sighed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it's dull standing here. Why haven't they come out yet? How long-- ?!" Han stopped talking when he noticed that the expressions on Luke and Leia's changed considerably and they gasped.

_So the Council is testing Sheena. Anakin told me about this; from what I gathered from him, they must be wise if they can tell exactly if you are nervous. I imagine Sheena will be fine; her coolness towards everything is rather remarkable. Still, I wonder how Anakin is handling all of this? I know how much he despises all of the training he receives in order to be a Jedi. He would rather be seeing me and pulling pranks on Obi-Wan. I am glad he hasn't lost his true character._ Padme twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. She often wondered how much Obi-Wan really looked forward to training Anakin. She remembered when little Anakin told her Obi-Wan was to be his master and that he would go back to his home planet someday to free all of the slaves including his mom. A small smile formed on her lips. A strange feeling entered her heart and suddenly Padme was afraid of it. It was something new; something she hadn't felt before. _No time to worry about it; I have a Senate session tomorrow to prepare for and I can't afraid to miss that._ A sudden gasp broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to find Leia and Luke with surprise and shock written on their faces. Concerned, Padme came over.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen to Anakin or Obi-Wan? Or even Sheena?" Padme asked, her face etched with worry.

It was a while before anything clear could be determined in Luke's mind. His entire froze when he suddenly felt a Force presence nearby; he knew it wasn't Leia's because it didn't feel like hers. Curious he had extended his own Force skills and traced the presence to its source: the room where the Council were discussing things with Sheena, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. It didn't make any sense to him. Why would he be feeling somebody in there when… _What the?! T-The presence is Sheena's!? How can that be? I've never sensed anything from her before and…wait. I remember back in her mansion, Han had asked our guide if Sheena had heard her knock because it seemed like she didn't answer out loud. I knew I was suspicious then, but now this? How could she hide this from us? Does she not trust us or something? I'm all confused; I don't know whether I'm pleased or angry right now. Maybe Leia can help me._ The questions from Han and Amidala seemed to be faint as he called out to his sister through the Force.

**Leia?**** Are you there?**

Shock. Anger. Shock. Anger. These feelings ran through Leia's mind. She sensed something flicker in the Force and being curious, she checked it out. At first, it surprised her. It emitted from the room where the Council were gathered. The exact room where Sheena, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were… The thought brushed from her mind, Leia used her Force powers to find the identity of the person. To her utter horror, it came from Sheena. Her entire body froze. _What's going on? I-It can't be coming from Sheena; she doesn't have a Force presence! Neither Luke nor I sensed one. How is this possible? Why did Sheena do this? Why did she hide it from us? Is she ashamed as to who she is? Why didn't she ever tell us!? Secrets can be good or bad. But why keep this secret?! Why!?_ Leia cried silently; her brown gaze narrowing. She knew better to give in to these emotions, but she felt it wasn't right of Sheena to keep it a secret from them. Her outward appearance made it seem they could trust even while doubting her in their hearts. Something didn't make sense in her mind. Leia thought back to her mansion, all of the things had transpired there and…_Wait. I remember when our guide knocked and no one called out to answer. I'd thought it was odd at the time and our guide assured us that Sheena did answer her knock, but that didn't make any sense! They talked through the Force without our knowledge. I-I…hmm? Luke's calling me._ Her emotions toned down a bit, but not much.

**Yes, I'm here Luke. Did you feel that? Is it really Sheena?**

**It is Sheena; there's no doubt about it. But why didn't she tell us about it?**

**I…I really don't know Luke, it sounds like she did it because she wanted us to believe her without doubting her? I'm mad at her Luke, I really am. She lied to us. We assumed she didn't have the Force. I'm mad because she didn't have the heart to tell us. I just don't see why Sheena couldn't have told us that before we left for the past.**

**I don't think she lied to us; I think it as more she kept it a secret for reasons only known to her. I'm mad too I suppose. We trusted her judgment so far Leia. She does trust us, right? Otherwise, she wouldn't have taken us here. At the very least we should be grateful that we found out now instead of later.**

**…Maybe so Luke, but I'm still mad at her Luke. I can't easily be assured that she would try something like that again and we find out something even shocking then her being a Jedi. I just can't give her the benefit of the doubt. Understand? I think Han and Amidala are trying to ask us what's wrong. We should get back.**

**…Alright**

"Are you two alright?" Padme inquired.

"We are. It's just…well…" Luke started but found he couldn't finish his thought.

Han eyed the slight nervousness of Luke and noted Leia looked angry. "Leia, what's wrong?" he asked.

Leia let out a breath before fixing a cool gaze. "Sheena is a Jedi." she said bluntly.

"A WHAT?!" Han exclaimed, not believing his ears.

Padme looked stunned. "But how is that possible? I'd thought you needed to have the Force in order to be a Jedi?" she said.

"Which appears to be the case. Leia and I both sensed Sheena in that room; we have no doubt. It's just the question why she hid it from us. We had a suspicion she might be, but never had any proof until now. We assumed she was a normal human with no Force presence. But this changes everything…" Luke answered.

"It changes our relationship with Sheena. I..I'm mad at her. I can't believe she didn't trust us enough to share this piece of information about her! What's next? Will she reveal that she's our enemy or something?!" Leia angrily added.

It was bit much for Han to take in. Add in Luke and Leia's reactions and he was even more confused. He didn't have any idea as to begin addressing the situation and think calmly about it. The only thing he thought of was: _Sheena, you've done it this time. Pray that everything goes smoothly when you exit from that room or I'd hate to think about what would happen._

---oo00oo---

The woman's grey gaze still maintained their coolness, but gentleness could be seen behind it. In that split second, Mace was struck by something new: he could now sense her presence through the Force! This information suddenly became evident in his mind. _Impossible! No human can hide his or her presence like that! It's something that unheard of! Only a fully trained Jedi might be able to accomplish that feat, but no one can do what she did! This is outrageous! She clearly lied to us about her true heritage; something the Council doesn't tolerate._ Mace walked over to her with stormy brown eyes.

"A Jedi you are then? It would come to my attention that you lied to the Council concerning your identity. Have anything to say in your defense?" Mace said icily.

The only movement Sheena made was to turn off her saber and clip it back on the belt. Her own gaze matching off with Mace's. Her silence added to the tension to room. _Well, he's going to have to try my patience before I give him the answer he deserves. True, I did lie to the Council, but it shouldn't matter. I have my reasons for doing so. Will they still grant me permission to speak? Or do I have to prove that I am worthy of speaking? Either way, I must warn the Council._ Sheena turned her attention over to Obi-Wan and Anakin. She wanted to know how they felt about her being a Jedi. Her answer was shown.

Anakin stood gaping at the now Jedi before him. His face clearly showed how surprised he was. The pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit together, at least for him. _No wonder she could dodge my attacks with precision; she was a Jedi? Her reflexes are remarkable! I don't know why she chose to keep it a secret, but something tells me Sheena had a reason for it. For some reason I'm not mad at her; I feel for her somehow and I don't know why. I can't explain it, but it isn't Sheena's fault._ Anakin stole a glance at Obi-Wan, who looked to be more shocked then he. His body may have hidden his emotions, but Anakin saw the truth in his eyes: disappointment. _He's disappointed?_

He trusted her judgment two times and already he was questioning a third time. It wasn't the fact that she was a Jedi, it was how she went about hiding it. That in particular made Obi-Wan disappointed and slightly angry. Sheena's words were powerful and invoking, but leading everyone on was something he didn't like. _Sheena, I trust your judgment even though I don't entirely trust you fully. A feeling inside me tells me to trust you anyway; despite any misgivings. I can't believe you're a Jedi? Even as powerful as I were or the Council was, you kept it a secret. Something that isn't regularly seen if at all. I'm disappointed you kept this a secret from us, from me. Is there something you dislike about your heritage as a Jedi? Or perhaps you did it because of your enemies, but to lead us on astray…I don't like it._ Obi-Wan found that Sheena appeared to be watching him and Anakin; gauging their reactions. He let the look of disappointment flood his eyes. Sheena's eyes widened and she turned back to Mace.

"I have my reasons for keeping my identity as a Jedi secret. Is it wrong for someone to do that? Perhaps I do it because I don't want my enemies or anyone else to use it as a tool to discover my weaknesses. Maybe I do it because I don't want people reading my thoughts. I had promised I would answer your question as to why I had a vague presence, correct? Well, what more proof do you need then this? Yes, I am a Jedi and I'm not ashamed of it. Am I still allowed to speak on the Council?" Sheena responded, her voice a bit on the edge.

Master Yoda diligently walked away from his seat. The other Council members including Mace cast their eyes on him. The Jedi Master stopped before Sheena, looking her over. His keen gaze fixed sorely upon her face. It was a while before he spoke. "Speak she shall. Talk later of this matter we will." Yoda stated.

Sharp brown eyes regarded Sheena for a moment before reluctantly nodding his head. "Since Master Yoda wishes it, then the Council will now hear what you have to say." Mace said. _Even though I don't agree with Yoda on this. She shouldn't be allowed to do this! But…_

Sheena stole one last peek over at Obi-Wan and Anakin before fixing her gaze on Mace and the rest of the Council. "I am honored to speak before you. I have come here to give you a warning. A warning that you may or may believe, but trust me: it needs to be said. I believe that you are looking for the Sith Master, correct?" Sheena started off.

"…We are still looking for the mastermind behind the Sith reoccurrence. Any reason why this fact would pertain to your speech?" one of the members answered.

_Not like I'd expected them to know who it was. Like I said before, they will find out too late…_ "That's good then. For I have the answer to that question." A few gasps went around the circle, Mace looked at her with the same stoic look. "The Sith Master…the mastermind behind the Jedi and the Old Republic is none other then your lovely Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." Sheena finished, preparing mentally for the worst. _I won't get mad, I won't get mad; I'll just act cold and maybe even storm off. Please, please accept it._

As always Mace regarded the friend that Obi-Wan brought in the room. His eyes narrowed once again to their cold-like state; his stance commanding and imposing. _W-What is this nonsense?! She talks about our Chancellor being the elusive Sith master? How can that be? Nobody can be two places at once! How does she know this?! The only proof is her words…_

"I see no proof other then your words. Something I might add doesn't prove because of the way you lied to us about your Jedi heritage. I am certain that we would have sensed this mastermind's presence somewhere already." Mace replied, his gaze never wavering.

Sheena snorted quietly. It was obvious: Mace didn't believe her. Her hiding of her Jedi heritage hurt her in some ways. She remained as calm as ever; never once showing her anger. _That settles it then. He wants proof? Like what kind? They are many different kinds of proof. Looks like I have to ask him. I'm surprised the other Council members haven't said anything yet… Or maybe they're actually thinking about what I said rationally. If Mace doesn't accept after I ask, well…I'm left with only option then._

It only added to the transpiring emotions that Obi-Wan had since the revelation of Sheena's Jedi powers. He again had that same feeling of anger, but it gave away to shock. _Palpatine, the Sith master? How is that possible? From my point of view I don't see how he can be. We haven't detected anything sinister from Palpatine. But then again he stays out of the spotlight until it's needed. Something's telling me that Sheena indeed believes this. Even if I couldn't see her eyes, I could tell by her body language and it signaled as seriousness. _Obi-Wan sighed. He really needed to get out of here and go to his quarters. He had lots to ponder on. A quick glance at Anakin told that his apprentice appeared to be in thought. Something he doesn't see too often. _He must be taking this whole thing seriously then._

Sheena's words rang through his mind. The elusive Sith mastermind was Palpatine? The one who was behind the attacks on the Jedi and the Old Republic? _Sheena's from the future don't you forget. She and the others have experienced things that we haven't. I really don't have an opinion on our Supreme Chancellor. Although, sometimes I've seen him stare at me until I leave. I know there is more to this then Sheena's letting on to the Council. _Anakin shrugged. He had a feeling that this would turn out bad. _Hope that nothing goes bad or we will have some new problems to deal with._

"I take it then you don't believe me? I suppose that my words alone will not persuade you to listen to my warning." _Well, I suppose it wasn't right for me to hide my Jedi heritage, but that's how I've always done it. He wants proof. And I fear he wants the full evidence._ Sheena continued on. "If I may ask, what kind of evidence are you suggesting that I give you? You didn't clearly define it." she said.

"What kind of evidence? I'm looking for evidence that clearly states that Palpatine is the Sith master you speak of." Mace replied.

His answer gave her a dilemma. She could tell everyone that she's from the future and that it happened in her timeline. But the question would be whether they would believe that she actually came from the future. The second option would be to keep that aspect secret for the time being and not tell them anything else. Sheena blew a strand aside. _If the Council knew I came from the future, then would they accept it or expect more evidence to proof of my coming from there? Or do I keep it a secret and not say anything? As much as I really want to blurt everything out, I can't. I have this feeling that if I do tell them, any trust with them would be shattered and I won't be allowed in here anymore. Mace wants the hard evidence; the kind only brought out by investigation. Figures. Though, it seems that Master Yoda may be on my side. It wouldn't surprise me any if he asked me to talk with him alone. Now there's something you don't get to do everyday. Keeping secrets is not one to make a lot of friends, now is it? I wonder how Luke, Leia, and the others handled my revelation… ?!_ Sheena stole a glance at her watch; shw was going to be late. _Haven't__ forgotten that meeting…_

"As of right now I don't have what you would call 'clear' evidence for Palpatine to be the Sith Master. I'll get the evidence you need later. I don't mean to rude or whatever, but I must take my leave. I have some other important things I need to take care of. Good day." Sheena stated.

The Council, Obi-Wan, and Anakin watched Sheena bow and then dashed out of the room.

**Master?**** Let's go.**Anakin suddenly called.

Obi-Wan snapped out of his thoughts. **Huh? …Yes.**

Obi-Wan bowed briefly before he and Anakin followed Sheena through the double doors.

A heavy silence filled the room. Everyone appeared to be his/her own thoughts. Even for once Mace said nothing; only the expression on his face showed any hint of emotion. His thoughts going back on what the friend of Obi-Wan last said before excusing herself. _No proof to back up your claims, hmm. You handled yourself very well even if you lied to us about your Jedi heritage. Perhaps we should look into it…_

The elder Jedi Master remained watching as Obi-Wan and Anakin had left not too soon after. _Strange indeed. Talk with her I must. Right time it shall be._ "Done we are. " his voice commanded.

---oo00oo---

The sound of the doors opening alerted everyone outside to go look. Sheena walked out with a rather fast pace followed by Obi-Wan and Anakin. Sheena seemed to ignore the others as she continued on past them; never once looking at Luke, Leia, Amidala, or Han.

At first Leia thought that Sheena would stop and see what is happening. But to her dismay, she didn't. That totally didn't fly with her. _What's Sheena in a big hurry for? Her shields are back up so I can't determine whether she's mad or something. Still, Sheena could have stopped to see what was happening with us. Especially since we all know she's a Jedi now. Why is she ignoring us? Is something more then talking with us?_ "Sheena! We need to talk now." Leia called out.

Luke found it to be rather strange that Sheena didn't stop and face them head to head. Instead it looked like she had something else on her mind. He knew that this mess had to be dealt with or there would be problems later on. Problems that he would regret not fixing them right away. _Her stance tells me she's in a hurry, but I can't say what she's feeling in the inside; her shields are once again back up. Sheena isn't one to just leave problems go unsolved; I get the feeling that she does want to talk with us, but maybe now isn't the right time for it._ He found himself staying silent as his sister's voice interrupted the silence around them. Luke didn't want to get involved, yet.

Padme felt a twinge of sympathy for Sheena. In her opinion, it seemed difficult for the woman to keep unsaid secrets tucked away inside and still maintain a sense of calmness. She watched in silent interest as Sheena walked by everyone; as though having to go somewhere. It clearly looked like Sheena had something else on her mind. _I wonder if this has to do with when I talked with Sheena earlier. It was obvious something was on her mind at the time; only she must have thought of something good and the feeling went away. Now it seems like it has resurfaced. I can tell that Leia is mad at her. Leia is the one taking charge and demanding to know the answer. Clearly reminds me of Anakin. I see that Obi-Wan and Anakin went after her and now have stopped. No doubt to Leia of course._ Padme gazed over at Anakin and Obi-Wan to let them know that she too is concerned about it.

Leia's voice stopped Sheena from going any further. It didn't really surprise her any. It was only a matter of time before somebody would demand where she is going. Only Sheena could tell from Leia's statement that she was not happy. _I had hoped for something positive, but I can't say for sure this time. Secrets can be dangerous if found out in the wrong way. Maybe I need to rethink my own strategy._ Grey eyes met brown. "Now isn't the time for us to talk Leia. Please understand that---"

"And why not Sheena? It seemed just perfect for you to keep this from us! I don't like how you mislead us about it! And besides, where are you going? Is our talk not worth it to go pursue whatever you're planning now? Tell me Sheena why you insist on doing things like this?!" Leia cut in. Anger flashed in the normally calm brown eyes.

Guilt flashed over Sheena's eyes; she momentarily looked stunned. _I'm sorry; I had no idea you reacted that way Leia. But sometimes things have to be this way. It's who I am I guess. Now isn't the time for this! She does have a point. I can tell her and everyone else this and when I finish with my meeting; I will tell them about it. _Then a look of annoyance came over her features. "I am not blowing you or anyone else off Leia. I DO plan on to talking to you when I'm done with my errand. Don't accuse me of being cold or something! That is not who I am! If you must know, I have a meeting to go to with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine right now. As it stands I will be late, but I'd imagine he would be lenient about it. When I get back, I will tell why I have a meeting with him. Now if you will excuse me." Sheena exclaimed slightly, turning on her heel and walking away.

_That looked like Sheena regretted keeping it a secret from my future children and Han. At least in opinion Luke and Han don't outwardly looked angry or something; it's only Leia that reacting like that. Can't blame her I guess. In some ways she reminds me of myself. She's been talking with Palpatine and is meeting with him? Sounds like she's got something up her sleeve. This whole thing is turning out to be bad. But Sheena will tell us; she promised and I haven't really doubted her honesty. Unless if you're referring to her Jedi heritage, then maybe you would. Maybe master should show the others their quarters so they don't have to stand around all day. _Anakin suspected that no one really wanted to break the silence that occurred since hearing Sheena's words. Not that he blamed anyone; it just made some things harder.

**Master, shouldn't we find our guests some rooms so they can relax? It must tiring standing around all day. You do realize that they came just today from their timeline and they could be tired. Well?**

Stunned came to Obi-Wan's mind. He then realized how much Sheena may have regretted doing what she did. Her style of words and twisting around so that appeared to be truths, but in some respects can be lies. _Sheena really does regret doing that. I am disappointed at her for doing that way, but now that feeling has lessened. She's meeting with Palpatine?! What on earth is she doing that for!? I personally don't see why she's doing it, but she plans on telling all of us anyway. Have people deemed her cold or heartless or something? That is rather odd for anyone to accuse of that, but maybe it's her utter calmness and such that throw people off. Maybe something I should ask her at a later time._ Obi-Wan saw Amidala flash him and Anakin an understanding look. He nodded in return. His Force powers tingled.

**Rooms?**** O-Of course my apprentice. How rude of me not to offer our guests rooms. I must have been thinking about everything that has happened and not even bothered to offer any curtsey. Jedi are supposed to kind and giving.**

**I think everyone needs a chance alone to catch on their thoughts. Later when Sheena returns, there won't be any tension.**

**I hope you are right Anakin.**

"How about I take you three to your rooms? This way when Sheena returns we can have that needed talk." Obi-Wan said.

"But master how will Sheena know where anyone is? She won't know where her companions are." Anakin asked.

"No matter. I will hang around Palpatine's office until she comes out. That is after I show you your rooms. If you're ready let's go." Obi-Wan replied.

_I'm not but I will oblige. _Leia swallowed her anger and followed behind Obi-Wan and Anakin. Her brother walked on side of her, while Han walked on the other. She noted that Amidala chose to walk behind them. _No doubt keeping an eye on us. _

Padme chose to walk behind the trio for reasons only known to her. She wanted to make sure her suspicions were true. Events were pulled up in her mind. Meeting with Luke, Leia, and Han. Learning one of their secrets. Learning that she now stood before her future children. Then she met Sheena. The desire to meet with the Jedi Council. Watching Sheena and observing while waiting. Seeing that something worried Sheena. Learning that Sheena is a Jedi from Leia and Luke. And the events that transpired after it. _The best thing to do is take a breather and relax. Move away from the object of frustration and anger. I truly hope that Leia will be calmer when Sheena returns with Obi-Wan. It's nice of Obi-Wan to wait for Sheena when I know he has his own doubts about her. I hadn't thought Obi-Wan would actually do it; maybe he did it because her companions would not the ones to do it. I doubt Anakin would want to do it, but then again I don't know for sure._ The only thing that Padme thought for certain: time.

Judging by he saw and by what transpired; Han knew better then intervene. It might complicate things even further. _And we don't need that. Things went rather smoothly when Sheena came out. There's no denying the tension in the air when Leia called to Sheena and Sheena stopping. I saw her turn around and I saw the flash of guilt in her eyes. I realized then how much Sheena felt guilty for her actions. I knew that she didn't mean to hide her being a Jedi like that, it just seemed the words and everything turned out that way. Luke is taking almost like how I am. He doesn't seem to be that mad about it. Maybe he is disappointed or something. But now Leia…she's not taking it easy. She's disturbed by how Sheena mislead them. Leia takes this stuff very seriously. I wish I could tell her that needs to think rationally about it or she needs to relax for a while. I think showing us to our rooms is a very good idea._ Han secretly hoped that Leia wouldn't carry this throughout their adventure in the past. Otherwise, it would be harder for everyone including Sheena.

* * *

R & R please!

-Destiny's Light-


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or its characters. They belong to George Lucas. The only things I own are any OC's and the plot for the story. No money will be made from this; it's written for my own enjoyment. No suing please!

Genres: Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama

Warnings: slight oocness, language, violence, humor???

Rating: PG-13 for language and future violence

Pairings: Anakin/Padme, hints of Han/Leia, Sheena/???

Setting: 2 years after ROTJ

Summary: AU. One person holds the key for Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa to save their parents. Will they use it?

Author Notes:

_Italics_ thoughts

**blah**Force talk

-blah- flashbacks

---oo00oo--- change in time, conversation, scenery, etc.

Discoveries of the Heart: Chapter Six

The walk to find some rooms for their guests seemed to be longer for some reason. Anakin himself knew Coursant pretty well, but he knew better. It probably was because of Sheena. Even though he knew a bit about his future children, he still didn't know them entirely. _This silence is eating into my patience, but I'm willing to stay silent. I don't want to say anything out of hand for some reason. Partly because I don't want Obi-Wan to give me a lecture and have Padme give me one. This walk is turning out to be longer then normal. _Anakin sighed. He hoped to escort Padme to her quarters so that maybe they could be with each other. But that would have to wait until they arrived.

A quick rest would help cool some things down, but not everything. A little time to think things through and come up with some observations seemed to be Obi-Wan's preferred choice right now. In the back of his mind, he himself wanted to do something of the sort. _But I can't do it until after I show Luke, Leia, and Han their quarters. This leads me to question why I agreed to wait for Sheena after she comes out of Palpatine's office. _Obi-Wan had a feeling that by how things were going right now, none of her companions would be good choices. Leia clearly was upset by the whole thing, Luke didn't seem to be angry; he seemed more accepting of it, and Han, who stayed silent mostly and merely observed everyone else. He wasn't quite sure that Anakin would be willing to go; his apprentice would probably go escort the Senator to her quarters. _Maybe I should do that and let Anakin go instead. Knowing that my apprentice and Amidala will marry in the future still unnerves me, but I can't ignore the teachings of the Jedi Code. I must instead keep this in the back of my mind until I suppose it comes time to reveal it. _He paused in his thoughts to reconsider something else why he chose himself to meet up with Sheena. He was curious. Obi-Wan wanted to know exactly why Sheena chose to keep this 'meeting' a secret among other things. _She promised to tell us everything about that when she returns. Sheena will be in a shock when she finds me waiting for her outside his office._

Obi-Wan came to a stop before some rooms. Everyone behind him slowed down. He turned around to meet their gazes. "This is it. These three rooms will be yours for your stay here in Coursant. I hope I guessed right that you three probably want separate rooms." he spoke, pointing to each room.

"That's fine; maybe it's even better that way. Obi-Wan, you will be bringing Sheena here, right?" Luke responded.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered.

"It's settled then. I'm going inside mine for a while. See you guys in a little bit." Han spoke up, pressing a button the keypad and stepping inside.

Leia gave them a look before entering her own room without a word. Luke glanced at his sister's departure and then proceeded to enter his own.

Obi-Wan did well in choosing three rooms for their guests. She had a feeling if two of them shared a room, the results may not be pleasant. In her mind, this is what is needed: time spent away from each other to think about everything. _I find it to be rather helpful. After thinking about a topic with rational logic, you start to understand the things that you said or did that were good and bad. It clears up most of the emotions that you may have floating around, but sometimes it doesn't work. In that case, you need to talk with whoever is the source. _Padme cast a glance at the three doors then back at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"I am concerned as to where this may lead to Obi-Wan. This talk with Sheena leaves me with a feeling that it will not turn as we may think. As much as I would say that the talk will go fine, it's just…well…Leia is taking it rather hard isn't she?" Amidala said.

"I would agree Amidala. I think you may be right in letting everyone rest for now and think about it. It may prove to change their opinions. Or it might prove to be difficult to do anything in that kind of a mood. But either way, talking with Sheena is critical." Obi-Wan answered.

"I think we know that already Master. How about food? When was the last time they ate something? I get a feeling that they may be, even though no one has mentioned it to us. I have the perfect place in mind." Anakin stated.

"Anakin, you know of a place to get some food? Well actually, it does sound rather interesting. I still have time before I must retire to my chambers and study the speech I plan on making to the Senate tomorrow." Amidala questioned.

Obi-Wan threw a look over at his apprentice; who had that light in his eyes. He had a feeling where it was going. _When he gets that look in his eyes, it usually ends up being one of his 'great' ideas. Another thing Anakin reminded me of. What a great Jedi I am. Today's events really have shaken up everything including my own thoughts. _His apprentice did have a point; they might be hungry after coming here.

"I know I'm going to regret this saying this, but what did you have in mind Anakin?" Obi-Wan muttered.

Blue eyes lit up. "I know of place where we can all go and eat. Plus we can have a private area to talk about everything. The place is furnished really well and I recommend it. Padme, if you're coming you probably want to change into something that doesn't stand out." Anakin said excited.

Padme smiled faintly at Anakin; a slight chuckle escaping her lips. "Sounds interesting. I do have something that I can change into. If you will let me, I want Anakin to escort me to my quarters so I can do that and you will be waiting for Sheena." she said.

Fate had to be siding against him. First Anakin suggested the idea and now even Amidala agreed to it. Obi-Wan really wanted to shake some sense into his apprentice, but he knew better. _Once Anakin gets an idea stuck in his head, there's no changing it. His stubbornness really kicks in at this point and nobody can tell him otherwise; including myself. The things that I let my apprentice get away with. I'm just glad the Council doesn't keep a tab on us all the time. Otherwise, we would be in trouble._

"…Very well. I know I'm going to regret it later. Don't try anything with the Senator alright Anakin? Then we will meet up back here." Obi-Wan said after a while.

Anakin and Padme watched as Obi-Wan turned on his heel and walked away.

"Ready to go Padme?" Anakin asked.

Brown eyes watched Obi-Wan's figure disappear from her vision and she replied, "Yes."

---oo00oo---

As she walked along, her anger lessened with each step. Which was good. Her meeting with Palpatine loomed closer. Sheena knew she had to calm down somewhat so he wouldn't be able to figure her out quickly. She still had to prepare. _I must choose my words carefully and not risk saying something that Palpatine may figure out right away. Like I said before, I need to go in there and play his own game back at him. I have to maintain my coolness, which I am known for. And keep everything safe from him._ Sheena wondered what Palpatine planned for her to look at. Knowing him from years of research, she suspected it might be a future weapon against the Old Republic or the Jedi or both. In which case she had to be careful in working on it. _Even if he does pull that one on me, I plan to change it so no one will get hurt or use it on him. Be careful Palpatine, you may meet your match today._

Soon the familiar area that housed the Councilor's office came into view. Sheena stopped in front of the door, taking one last breath to calm her nerves and proceeded to knock on the door.

Palpatine viewed the many transports that came in and out of Coursant space. He randomly counted the ships; thinking of the many things he would do when his plans fell through and the Old Republic was no more. Of course, certain events would have to take place. _Anakin Skywalker will fall to the Dark Side; lead astray by my seemingly observant statements. Only time will tell of my success. Which reminds me, Blake should be arriving soon to my office. I have sensed this. Ah, what fun we should have._ He turned away from the window when someone knocked on the door. His lips formed a slight smile. _Just like I thought._

"You may come in."

Sheena wasted no time in entering his office. She briefly bowed at him in respect. _Like I need to be, but I do want to maintain a certain level of decency…_ Then walked over to the chair, stopping, and waited for the next command.

"It is a pleasure to talk to you in person Chancellor. I hope that it will be worth my while." Sheena spoke.

Black eyes regarded the person in question. They searched for some kind of weakness, but didn't find any. In turn, the stern eyes turned a bit soft. "You are quite modest; a trait I don't see often in people Blake. Please take a seat. We have much to discuss." Palpatine stated.

Grey eyes took in the sight of the datapad on the desk as well as Palpatine himself as he sat down. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but Palpatine cleverly hid any trace of emotion. Someone who knew how to play politics as well as keep secrets. _Calling me modest?__ I should say he's being modest as well. I think he's trying to throw me off guard. There's plenty of time to deal with that._ Sheena leaned back in the chair; resting one elbow on the armrest and the other at her side. A relaxed smile washed over her features.

"So Chancellor, what did you have in mind for me to work on? I am very curious as to what you choose for me." Sheena coolly mentioned.

_So calm, so cool, and so collected about this; it makes me sick. Blake is good at concealing her feelings and she has that air of coolness surrounding her. It might be harder for me to figure her out, but there are ways to go around that…_Palpatine gazed at her for a moment before opening the datapad on his desk and typed some commands on it. He looked at her when finished.

"The project that I wish for you to work on has already been brought up. You may look at it for as long as you like." Palpatine said, turning the display around and sliding it to the edge of the desk.

Sheena's hand danced upon the edge of the armrest before she scooted closer to the desk. "Alright, let's see what you have here." she mused, studying the screen for a moment before placing her hands on the keyboard and typing away.

Palpatine chose the opportunity to walk around the desk and stop behind the chair that Sheena sat in. His hands rested on the back of the chair, his black eyes searching. Searching for something to go on. He did not like that fact that his guest remained a total mystery to him. _In time, I will learn your secrets and use them against them if proven to be as I thought. For now, I will observe you…_ Palpatine leaned slightly forward so he could peer over her shoulder. A sudden thought entered his mind; one that he remembered from his earlier encounter with her.

"You know Miss Blake, your cause that you strive for is noble. Not everyone shares your passion for that kind of a goal. I imagine someone with this goal in mind would…show more a compassionate, positive reaction rather then a neutral stance. If I must say so, you may appear to be calm and cool, but I do sense an air of coldness surrounding you. Is that something you have wanted to be known to everyone?" Palpatine finished.

---oo00oo---

Her words and reactions ran through her mind. For what it seemed to be the millionth time. Leia clearly remembered the scene as it happened; perhaps due to her Force abilities. She saw the flash of guilt followed by the moment of being stunned. Somewhere, deep in her heart, she felt a twinge of sympathy and understanding, but Leia could never get rid of grudges that easily. _I have to know if all of the resentment towards that particular person is gone and that I can FULLY trust the person. If those requirements are not satisfied, well…_

Leia dug in her pocket to bring out the datacard that contained info on their parents. Her fingers absentmindedly twirled it around in a circle; not certain on what to do. Should she continue her resentment towards Sheena? Or admit that she may have overreacted to the scientist's secret? _How about I just forget about this incident for now and worry about it later. I have the key to know something about my parents in our timeline. Another part of me says to tuck it away and not even look at it. _She got up and started pacing around the room. Her thoughts touched upon previous events, using them as a guide to answer her obvious conflict.

A sigh floated from her lips and Leia stopped pacing. She wondered if she was thinking too hard about it. After all, this silence in her room gave her the kind of serenity that calmed her mind. The anger and shock that carried in her heart after learning about Sheena, appeared to be gone.

"For the moment it appears to be gone. Maybe this break did do me some good. But this doesn't mean I won't forgive Sheena for doing what she did. It may take a while before I will accept her sincerest apology; one that comes from the heart. Who would have thought the trip to the past would turn out like this. It turned out to be more that I imagined it to be." Leia spoke, her gaze on the door.

-oo00oo-

His thoughts were different. They were more willing and open to any answer that would answer his unanswered questions. The main one being: his reaction really wasn't of anger, but maybe more disappointment or something like that? In his heart he couldn't really find the reason to outright be mad at Sheena. Sure, maybe she didn't tell them of her being a Jedi, but he had a trusting heart and never was one to hold a grudge very long. _I've__ been told I'm too trusting sometimes; perhaps that's why I try to save everybody I come across. I suppose I never saw the need to keep grudges unlike Leia, who holds them for a long time. It takes her time to forgive somebody and I find the goodness in people's heart. What a combination Leia and I have. Even like right now, I'm seeing what I would call goodness in Sheena's heart. I got that from her conversations and just in general. _Luke knew Sheena wouldn't do that on purpose and would wait until she spoke to everyone.

Luke remembered something and pulled the datacard from his pocket. He admired it thoroughly; turning it over in his hands. He did have to be thankful for Sheena; she was the one who spent many hours researching everything on their parents. For he wanted to know more about his mother, since he didn't have a memory of her and only Leia did. It seemed like a trade-off. He knew his father more and Leia had limited contact with their real mom, but at least she remembered something. _I am very curious to take a peek at this data. Now for some reason I feel that it isn't the right time right now to do that. I get this feeling I will be able to view it later._

Which reminded him of something. "For some reason I believe we will be surprised with something. But what it will be is the question." Luke said, his blue gaze transfixed on the datacard.

-oo00oo-

He suspected more things were going to happen, but they didn't. In some ways brought relief to Han. They didn't need any more conflicts, although considering what just transpired, anything could happen next. _I was surprised when Sheena took the harsh comments from Leia with such calmness that not even I could do. Although, I did see her momentarily flash that sense of guilt and looked stunned. With all the time that I have spent with Luke and Leia, I'm surprised that Leia didn't lash out any louder. Maybe that only occurs when her and I fight…_

Han wondered what the two were thinking at the moment. This break from everything did seem to be a good idea after all. It gave him a chance to sort his thoughts on the matter. What he really wanted to know was why Sheena decided to talk with Palpatine; despite knowing who he is and what he did in their timeline. It just boggled his mind that Sheena would do it unless she had an idea in mind. _She must have a plan or other wise she wouldn't be doing that. Sheena is smart and stays ahead of the game. Something must have happened between that Palpatine guy and Sheena before she met up with us. Maybe that's one of things she plans to explain to us at dinner. Which I hope that Leia will come._

"It's not because I want her to, it's just that it would helpful if everyone was there. Seeing that Leia and Sheena need to sort their troubles out with each other before we can continue with our mission. Which hasn't been clearly defined only to save their parents. Exactly how does Sheena plan on doing that? I remember her saying that if you change too many events in the past, the future changes drastically. Can that really happen? Come to think of it, how would I know? Only Sheena truly knows that answer…" Han spoke out loud. _Does she though?_

---oo00oo---

Obi-Wan walked around Coursant, on his way to Palpatine's office. By now he would assume that Sheena had entered and started their talk. What exactly they would talk about, he didn't know. He remembered Sheena telling him that his apprentice fell to the dark side in their timeline. He also remembered thinking about she said no more about it and he assumed that was something she didn't want to discuss until it came to let everything come out. Still he couldn't help but wonder exactly what happened in their timeline. _Something must have happened in order for them come to the past. For what I'm not entirely sure yet. All I know is that Sheena told the Council that Palpatine is the Sith master we've been looking for. Since the Council wants proof, I wasn't entirely surprised that Sheena left like that. Although, it saddens me to think that bad events must have occurred or something. If my apprentice fell, then what happened to him? I still don't believe fully believe that Palpatine is the culprit behind the attacks against the Jedi and the __Old__Republic__, but really, this isn't the time to dwell on this. I need to be thinking about how Sheena will react to that dinner and me being here. Already I feel a headache coming on._

His blue-grey eyes focused forward; his steps normal and steady. His robes fluttered behind him. Obi-Wan prayed that the questions surrounding Sheena's talk with Palpatine, why she did it, and the conflict between her and Leia would be addressed.

"I can only hope that Leia will come to an understanding about the whole thing and let Sheena tell the entire story. Still I think this may be a long night." he muttered.

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes looking at the door that belonged to Palpatine. He took the moment to lean against the nearest wall and sigh. Obi-Wan knew he was in for something when Sheena came out. _And I pray that everything goes well in there…_

---oo00oo---

Her typing stopped. Her body slightly stiffened. Sheena took in a breath before releasing it. For one thing she didn't like Palpatine leaning that close to her face, two she didn't mind him standing near her, but it still give her chills. _What a clever trick you're using Palpatine. I knew that you wouldn't forget my comment about that. Hehe. Only I didn't expect to say that so close to my ear. It gave me chills inside even though I didn't outwardly show it. He'll pick on my reaction since I stopped typing and released a breath. Well, he hasn't gotten me yet._

Sheena resumed typing. "Maybe you're right, I should have shown more compassion toward it. I have a lot on my mind at the moment." she responded.

_I did neglect to answer his comment about being cold. Is he trying to hint at that I project that around people? Maybe he's better then I give him credit for. Still, I won't lower my guard; not even for a second. He'd snatch upon that and take it to full advantage._

"Oh yeah, do I really project an aura of coldness around others? If that's how you perceive it then that is not what I intended." Sheena added. _Even if it could turn out to be the truth, I won't accept that idea until I actually observe it. Aaron is right; I am not cold and I care about other people. My heart is full of compassion and kindness. _

She had reacted to him. Most definitely. Take the typing stopped and he thought her shoulders flinched ever so slightly. Something he took pride of. _She is not consumed by ice; seeing how her reactions tell me otherwise. Offended me? Actually it gave way to a new perspective that I hadn't even considered before. _Palpatine moved away from her ear, but remained close.

"So tell me Miss Blake, what do you think of my 'Rising Flame' Project? There are a few bugs that need to be taken out of it, but other then that the design is flawless." Palpatine expressed, wanting to know her response. _As a scientist she should have no problem in fixing the bugs._

Sheena stared at the diagram being shown on the datapad. It mesmerized and worried her. For Palpatine actually to use this thing in battle would be deadly. _What a better way then use this against your enemy? It's brilliant on his part. It looks innocent, but I know it's not. I would have to spend more time studying this and find these so-called bugs. Did he really cook this up or did he have someone else do it? Ooh, there's a question just waiting to be asked. Even though I can't see him; I can tell by his voice._ Her fingers momentarily stopped typing.

"I believe I can work with this and fix your problems with it Chancellor. If I may inquire, did you dream up this project or did you have someone else do it and have it sent back to you? I won't be offended if you decline to answer my question, I understand." Sheena responded after a few minutes.

Black eyes seemingly narrowed at the question asked. Their depths wanting to glare down the question and totally rebuke the idea that he would have this done by somebody else. But another idea made it's way through the first idea and suddenly it appealed to Palpatine. _Hmm, can Blake see through my front? No, she can't. I've dig in so deep that no one can expose me, not even those Jedi. It just occurred to me that it may be entertaining to enlighten her that I conjured it all up. _Palpatine smiled ever so slightly; his eyes having that glint in them.

"Actually, it was I that came up with the idea. I thought it would be useful for the Old Republic to use it for peace purposes." Palpatine replied, his voice hiding all of the glee that he currently labored inside him.

"Really? It never struck me that you possessed that talent, but then again we all have our hidden talents." Sheena said. _Interesting.__ Very interesting. Never knew Palpatine dabbed into that kind of stuff. I will keep an eye on this and tuck it away for future reference. _She pressed a key to look at the 'weapon' from all angles. It gave her a better idea of what to look for. _Hmm, it definitely looks more advanced then the current ones used by the __Old__Republic__. Appears to be lighter too. Wonder what will be used for the battery?_ Touching another button, Sheena enlarged the potion of the weapon containing the battery and nearly uttered something out loud.

_He plans on using this gem that will give the appearance of a white beam?! That kind of gem is rare and powerful… I can't recall the name of the planet that has them, but with some research I should be able to find that out._ Sheena continued to study the project.

Another one of his thoughts rose to mind. This time he remembered it; finding out that Blake herself was a Jedi and a scientist. Something he hadn't thought on too much. _My task being to find out her secrets only to learn an important one: she belonged to the Jedi, whose order I will destroy. I have proof that she is one; after all I did sense her in the Force. One thing bothered me though, I saw no lightsaber attached to her belt. I believed that Jedi always carried their most treasured possession around with them at all times. Hidden talents? You have no idea Blake. _Palpatine himself had a hard time believing that Blake didn't possess a lightsaber, he knew that she had one. Which suggested to him that she kept it hidden from view and that in a way pleased him.

"I find it very interesting that you, Miss Blake, chose to become a scientist even though you're a Jedi. You must be very busy if you do that and still do your daily Jedi duties. Just out of curiosity, may I see your saber? I like to see how different Jedi have built their most trusted weapon." Palpatine broke into the silence.

It struck to the very core of her heart. Her usual cool demeanor struggled to maintain their coolness even though she possessed the longest stretch of patience anyone had ever known. It was something Sheena hadn't thought about and really took in account. True, she really didn't want Palpatine to know she was a Jedi, but nothing can change that fact. _Is this what it feels like to be caught off guard? It's not a good feeling in my books. I did have a quick thought that he might bring this up or did I just think about it now? In truth, I don't want to let him know that I have a saber. It would portray me as unarmed, but at least it would give me an advantage later on. Aaron would tell me that I am thinking too much about a situation and go with my gut instinct. My gut instinct tells me to lie. I hope this will not turn out to be a bad thing later on…_

Sheena stood up, her hands removing themselves from the keyboard and turning to face Palpatine square in the eye. "I am not surprised that you asked me that question Chancellor, but I believe you are mistaken. I, for one, no longer own a lightsaber. I lost my beloved lightsaber three years in an event that, unfortunately, is rather personal to me and I do not talk about with other people. Since that time I felt that I needed to some time re-evaluating myself until the day came to build another one. Until that time comes, I've been sticking with my duties being a scientist." she answered back in a voice that hid all of the worry she had.

_A Jedi who lost their lightsaber due to an accident and deemed themselves not capable of another until the right time? I thought I had detected a more subtle reaction to this question then my previous one. She may have hid it, but I can tell she was affected by it. Her story is reasonable, but I am getting this feeling that I am being lied to. Which is something I do not tolerate easily…_ Palpatine regarded her with cool black eyes before he responded back.

"I am very sad to hear that Miss Blake. It must have been horrible. I imagine that you were very traumatized for a while, no?" Palpatine said, showing what one would assume to be pity in his eyes.

But Sheena knew better. Or at least she did. She kept her eyes on him before nodding. "I was…for a while." Sheena turned around to touch a button on the datapad and the datacard popped out. Her hand grasped it and tucked away in her pocket. "I hope you don't mind if I take this with me Chancellor? I need to study it some more and fix those bugs. I'll get this back to you when I'm done. Now if you don't mind my sudden bout of rudeness, I must take my leave. I have to get back to my duties. Good day Chancellor." Sheena added, turning on her heel and heading for the door.

She changed tactics on him AND changed the subject quickly. Palpatine saw something in that and he grabbed her arm. He spun Sheena around to met his cold, black eyes. "Don't change subjects on me so quickly Miss Blake. As much as I would like to believe your story, there is something that I don't like about it and I think I know why. You are lying to me aren't you? With much experience as I have, I can tell these things. I am getting the feeling that you don't want me to see your saber? Is there something wrong with me seeing it?" Palpatine said.

Sheena opened her mouth, but then closed it. Her mind was reeling. _He saw through it? Man, I must be losing it or something. What done is done. This is something I still don't want him to know, but what choice do I have now? He caught me in the web of lies I was hoping he would accept even though he does believe my story about being a scientist. After this is over, I need a break. A chance to think about everything and see if I need to re-evaluate my own strategy…_ Her eyes flashed obvious hurt then returned to normal.

"Well, I see that you caught me Chancellor. I do apologize for doing what I did. That was one of my, um, tactics I use to throw people off. I use it--"

"Use it to surprise people Blake? What an usual tactic. Still I suppose that it would be useful in some cases. Now if you would…?" Palpatine cut in.

The grip on her wrist tightened. "Fine. Just release my wrist please." Sheena said, giving in to his demand. _I don't like it, but I have no choice. I can't use the lie anymore because I already admitted that I lied, so would be the point in using it?_

His grip loosened and Palpatine stepped back. He was pleased. Pleased to know that she gave in to him, even though Palpatine knew she possessed great stubbornness and her cool demeanor. _She possesses a strong will. A will that will not be easily broken. This really was nothing to her and I'd imagine she'll recover from it. Still it pleases me to know that Miss Blake does react to something other then her coolness, which annoys me to no end. No one can keep up that forever or perhaps she has perfected it? Maybe there is something I can use later on, when I find out her secrets._ "I'm waiting Blake." Palpatine stated.

"Give me a moment." Sheena murmured. She turned away from him and her saber appeared on her belt. Taking it in her left hand, she turned back to look at him.

Black eyes widened ever so slightly, a smile appearing on his face. Palpatine noted how elegant the handle of the saber appeared to be, even though he only saw part of it. A part of him excited to see what color would be emitted. Sometimes the color of the blade determined who the person was. _Each color has its own purpose. Typically, blue is for padawans and green is for Masters. Now you can have other colors. It would be interesting to learn what rank Blake holds. I'd imagine her to be a Master or perhaps a Knight. _He waited for a few more seconds, then he saw it.

Sheena met his black gaze with her own. She concentrated at the task on hand. Holding the saber in her left hand, Sheena held it straight out from her. The tip of the saber pointing up. Her right hand grasped the bottom half of the handle and a finger momentarily hovered near a certain area. _Right now, the saber is in deadly mode. Once I press this button, it will become unable to cut through flesh. Too bad Palpatine doesn't know about that. He wouldn't know what hit him if I kept changing the modes._ The secret button pressed. Now one finger from her left hand pressed the ignition button and her saber roared to life.

A white beam of light filled the room with it's presence; seemingly making it more relaxed.

---oo00oo---

Obi-Wan suddenly moved away from the wall and walked closer to the door. A sound had caught his attention. The more he strained to hear it, the sound became distinctly clear. His Jedi senses reached out. Soft at first, it slowly sounded like humming. The humming reminded Obi-Wan of a particular weapon, one that only emitted that sound. A most familiar sight around the Jedi Temple and aboard. _A…lightsaber?? There's only two people in that room and only one person possesses a saber at this point. And it would be Sheena. Why would Sheena ignite her saber and…?! Is she planning to kill Palpatine right now?! She shouldn't do that! I've got to stop her!_

His hand fiddled with keypad until it opened and he raced in the room.

* * *

I am enjoying this new revision of this story. I hope you are too. R & R please.

-Destiny's Light-


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine. The characters of Star Wars sure are not mine. In fact, both belong to George Lucas. No profits will be produced, instead it is written for my own enjoyment. No suing please!

Genres: Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama

Warnings: slight/some oocness, humor, language, violence???

Rating: T for language and future violence

Pairings: Anakin/Padme, hints of Han/Leia, Sheena/???

Setting: 2 years after ROTJ (present timeline), AOTC timeline (past timeline)

Summary: AU. One person holds the key for Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa to save their parents. Will they use it?

Author Notes: If anything is confusing at this moment, then you may need to read from the beginning. This revised version contains new content.

_Italics_ character's thoughts

**blah** Force talk

-blah- flashback

---oo00oo--- change in conversation, time, etc.

Discoveries of the Heart: Chapter Seven

The door suddenly slid open, causing both Sheena and Palpatine to look at the intruder.

"Sheena! What are you doing?! Are you trying to--" Obi-Wan shouted, halting to a stop. He spotted Sheena with a weird look on her face, her saber relaxed in her grasp. Palpatine wore one of those neutral looks on his face, making it hard to determine whether the man was upset by his sudden appearance in his office and disrupting their talk. _She's not attacking him?! Then why did she ignite it? I hope that the Chancellor isn't mad at me for barging in like that. Maybe I'll be lucky and tell him that I thought someone was attacking them. What am I talking about?! I don't lie like that…_

Sheena stood there, her mind reeling at what happened. The door opened. Obi-Wan rushed in. He shouted something at her. Her grip on her saber relaxed, but remained secure. Her face displayed a look of bewilderment and confusion. To sum it up: she was very confused. _Why did Obi-Wan rush in here and yell that I shouldn't be trying to--. Did he think I was trying to kill Palpatine? Why would he consider an idea like that?! He knows that I suspect him being the Sith master, but why? Is he trying to show me something?_ Sheena shook her head at that thought. She knew Obi-Wan weren't trying that. Her eyes closed for a moment, conjuring up all of the possibilities, until one of them nearly made her head spin. _Is he trying to show that he cares about the decisions that I make? The decisions that let him know whether he can trust my judgment or not. Is it…care for my well-being or something else?_

The white beam of energy extinguished by a touch of a button and back on her belt. Then two arms crossed over her chest. "Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?! Is something the matter? " Sheena hissed softly, adding a touch of worry to her voice.

It took Obi-Wan a moment to recover and he answered, "Yes, there is something wrong. You have to come with me now. It's urgent."

"I see." Sheena replied. She turned to face Palpatine. "I have an emergency to take care of Chancellor. I will be in touch with you when I finish with what you have given me to work on. Good day."

Palpatine stood there, his black eyes narrowing at the two figures leaving his office. The door slid closed, leaving him to his own thoughts. _Interesting.__ She knows Obi-Wan Kenobi and apparently, he knows her as well. An emergency did he say? I believe Blake is withholding whom she knows. For being new around here, she knows some important people. Another thing to add to my list. For the time being, I shall let the issue with Blake slide, but I will keep an eye on her. I want to know more about those companions of hers. I haven't seen them since discovering them in my office earlier. I have my own agenda to pursue, so I need some help. I would do it myself, but time is precious and I can't afford to deal with side missions right now._ Palpatine walked over to his desk and started making calls on the HoloNet.

---oo00oo---

"Padme, you think my master did anything rash?" Anakin's voice asked, breaking the silence.

"Anakin, why would you think like that? Aren't you usually the one who acts first, ask questions later? Why would Obi-Wan act like that? He's your master and teacher. I don't see him as that kind of person." Padme responded back.

"…Maybe you're right Padme, my master isn't one to do that. Although I am not going to admit that, I act before I think. I do things my own way, I follow the feelings in my heart. I just have a feeling that he did. Our bond isn't revealing anything, he must be blocking his side of things." Anakin said.

Padme said nothing else, her thoughts focusing on what might happen at dinner. Dinner. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly what you might call dinnertime, but it was close enough in her opinion. It wasn't often she had the opportunity to be herself, the real Padme. Keeping up her image as the Senator of Naboo and her level of coolness. _Nobody said it was easy being in politics. I'm glad Anakin never got into it; he doesn't have that kind of patience to listen to everyone, let alone anyone who is arguing with you. I can picture him reaching the limits of his patience and using his Jedi powers to have fun with everyone in the room. Why am I thinking of Anakin in a scenario like that? HE would never want to get involved with politics. _A small smile appeared on her face then. Padme thought back to their walk to her room and how nice it was, even if they didn't say too much.

-flashback-

The two of them walked in silence. The sounds of footsteps and talking didn't do a thing to interrupt their walk. Padme had a thought in mind that wondered if Obi-Wan really didn't want Anakin to escort her, but changed it because he offered to go get Sheena. _He had already declared he would bring Sheena back here so I suppose he wanted to stay true to his word. I have a lingering feeling that tells me that maybe Obi-Wan did have an objection to this and the whole dinner idea, but he agreed to it in the end. He really does keep his own emotions to himself. I heard that the Jedi have a code that states that they can't have negative emotions at all. It isn't my place to judge that because I'm no Jedi, but I feel that it seems a bit harsh don't you think? No negative emotions? You can't get angry? Frustrated? Sad? No maybe you can get sad, but at a low level._ Padme turned to study Anakin. She noted how he seemed to be in a good mood. Whether or not that was good, she couldn't decide, but figured since he has to escort her.

He still couldn't believe Obi-Wan agreed to his idea. Usually he objected and outright refused it. Maybe all those times he pulled this stunt, maybe his master knew when to object and when to give in. _I'm__ not complaining. I'm just surprised that he actually let me do it. All of my ideas he shoots down and refuses to let me do any of them. Maybe having Padme around made him change his mind. Or maybe the fact that he promised to go bring Sheena back to my supposed future children's rooms. The talk we're going to have over dinner has me excited in some ways. I get to see Padme, see Padme in normal clothes, hear about what Sheena's been doing, everyone else's opinions, and whatever else I suppose._ It made Anakin wonder why Obi-Wan chose to go get Sheena. He or Padme could have done it. He couldn't quite pin the reason behind his master's choice, but he obeyed his master's wish. A grin appeared on his face. After all, he did get to escort Padme…

Eventually the two stopped before Padme's quarters. Padme moved forward to touch the keypad and the door opened. Before entering, she said, "Wait here Anakin. I shouldn't be too long."

The door slid shut and Anakin muttered, "O-Okay. I'll do that." _Though I wish that Padme had let me, inside and she get dressed in the refresher. I don't like to stand outside waiting. Why am I hinting at being allowed in her room, when she clearly said to wait here. I can wait; it's not that hard. Just think happy thoughts. _Anakin knew she wouldn't take too long. He just couldn't help being a bit bored. He wanted action or something of the sort. Something to occupy his thoughts. He tapped his foot while leaning against the wall.

A few minutes later, he heard her voice. "Anakin, you may come in now."

Anakin pressed the button and the door slid open. He strode in the room, all the while admiring the outfit she chosen. It reminded him of a similar outfit she wore while disguised as a handmaiden. Padme had chosen the colors of deep maroon and brown. He stood there, waiting for her to beckon him over. The sense of silence that covered the room made Anakin want to interrupt, but decided to be patient. It wouldn't be of any use if she didn't want him close to her. Brown eyes locked with his and she beckoned him to join her on the bed. Which he did.

-end flashback-

"You ready to go Padme?"

"I am Anakin, unless there's something you wish to tell me."

"How do you think the dinner is going to go tonight?"

"Hm, I'm not really sure Anakin. Many things could be happen. My only concern is that they be good. I don't want to make a scene at the restaurant that you chose. We better get going, otherwise Obi-Wan and Sheena could be waiting for us back at the others' apartments."

"Good idea."

Padme and Anakin exited the room.

---oo00oo---

"Obi-Wan? What the heck is going on? Did something happen to the others?"

Obi-Wan paused. "Nothing is wrong is Sheena, I only used that to get you out of the room. There's something I need to tell you."

Sheena stopped walking, intent on watching the Jedi master. She noted how serious his eyes were and wondered what he had to say to her. It still struck her as odd when he barged in Palpatine's office and acted as if she was going to kill Palpatine. _I'm__ not considering that, not at this time. Doing that would be used as a last resort. Still I want to know why he thought that._

"Before you tell me, I have a question. Why did you think I was going to kill Palpatine? I thought no one could hear anything beyond the walls of his office."

Blue-grey eyes looked away for a second before re-focusing them on Sheena. Obi-Wan knew he owned her an explanation of his actions. He definitely knew he couldn't tell it in front of Palpatine or any of the stuff that Sheena and her companions told him. There were still unanswered questions that needed to be addressed and when they would be explained, he didn't know. _In this case, I assumed the worst. I'm still doubtful of the revelation about Palpatine in front of the Council. Why I thought she was going to kill him, I don't know. It could be because that thought just popped into my head now. That was my first reaction once I entered Palpatine's office. I need to tell her something._

"I don't really know Sheena. For some reason I thought you were going to kill him. It could have been because I heard the distinct sound of your lightsaber igniting in his office. I can't really answer that."

"Hmm. How could you hear that sound? I thought the walls of his office were soundproof."

Obi-Wan laughed, earning a confused look from Sheena. "Other places are soundproof, but Palpatine's office isn't. The engineers who designed this entire place must have thought it wasn't necessary or something."

"…I'll take your word on it Obi-Wan. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"I don't know why I even agreed to this, but Anakin suggested all of us go eat at a restaurant he recommended. I guess while we eat, certain matters will be discussed. I already have this idea that something will happen while we're there."

Have dinner at a restaurant? Talk about certain matters? Sheena knew she promised an explanation of her meeting with Palpatine and what happened between them when they ended up in his office. She let out a sigh. A comprise between the two of them would end any lingering conflicts. Somewhere deep inside her heart, Sheena secretly wished for that confrontation to go well.

"Anything else I should know about this dinner?"

"Now that you mention that, I do. We are to meet up with Anakin and Amidala at Luke's, Leia, and Han apartments. Once there, we will head over to the restaurant."

Cool grey eyes remained transfixed on Obi-Wan before nodding at him. "Alright. This dinner sounds most interesting. Many things are going to happen and I am certain of this. Let us go then."

Obi-Wan nodded.

---oo00oo---

White. An interesting color suited for the person who created it. The sight of her lightsaber excited him. To possess that kind of lightsaber, it must have taken an excellent eye and patience to get it just right. Since making calls on the HoloNet, Palpatine waited for a response. With the help, he currently looked for, he could move on with his plans. One thing bothered him. Anakin Skywalker was nowhere to be found. Since it appeared that Obi-Wan Kenobi associated with Sheena, he figured Skywalker wouldn't be too far behind. _I have no doubt Blake knows Skywalker. After all, Kenobi is his master. Since I haven't followed her to find out whom she knows, I can't say who they are. Perhaps as well finding out about her companions, this person could follow Blake around. _A beeping sound broke Palpatine out of his thoughts. A motion of his hand and the projector came to life.

A scowl unfolded itself on his lips. For being as good as he was, he didn't have anything to do now. No one seemed to need his services. And he was the best. Shadow Dancer(or his common name Keith) drummed his fingers aimlessly on the surface of the control panel. He returned to his ship where it would be more entertaining. _Entertaining?__ Hardly. I need a challenge. My previous missions have been, let's say, easy. I pray that I get a challenging mission to complete. Hm? Someone is looking for someone to acquire important information._ Keith decided it might be worthwhile. Reaching over, he pressed a button indicating he wished to know more. Surprisingly after a few seconds, the blinking light came on. Pressing it, Keith relaxed. A shot of a man appeared on the screen. White-grey hair and piercing black eyes greeted him.

"Hn. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Excellent. You seem promising. I have a mission for you."

_Finally.__ I get to do some serious business._ "Alright, what is it?"

Palpatine leaned closer. "I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. I need you to find out more about three companions of a woman I recently talked with. I haven't been able to pry much information out of her, so perhaps her companions will provide them."

_The Chancellor himself?__ Must have some issues that he can't deal with. _"A woman huh? She must be important if you want me to find her companions Chancellor."

"Not just any woman. She is a Jedi and an excellent master at concealing her true intentions with a cool exterior. Don't take her lightly."

_A Jedi?__ More fun. Find her companions._ "I've dealt with Jedi before. I assume you don't know where her or her companions are…?"

_Finding her companions is the first priority, but finding Blake alone is…difficult. A task Shadow Dancer can't handle._ "That is…correct. As big as Coursant is, it would seem impossible for anyone to find her. But this will make things easier. Blake knows Obi-Wan Kenobi. Finding him or his apprentice Anakin Skywalker would surely lead you to her companions."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi you say? What kind of information are you seeking?"

"Information about Blake and her companions. Two of them remind me of something and I can't determine why. Find that and ask any of them about the word 'timeline'. I overheard one of them mention that when Blake and the others were outside my office."

Shadow Dancer's lips curved into a smile. "It shall be done. I trust I will be paid well?"

"Yes. Report back to me using the frequency…"

The hologram of Shadow Dancer vanished, leaving Palpatine alone in his office. He leaned back in the seat. _That cool exterior of hers irritates me. Someone that calm can't maintain it forever. Her main motive is unclear. Blake appeared to be sharp in responding to my questions and in the words, she chose. I'm surprised that Kenobi showed up. I had hoped her companions would be waiting. Hm._

---oo00oo---

**Present Timeline???**

Camilla remained calm at the memory that had occurred some time ago. She didn't know whether she was mad or disappointed or both. After what she had witnessed when Vulcan came in the room with Jasmine and Jade. Both of the women looked they had a fight with somebody and Vulcan looked irritated. When she inquired, all of them glared at each other.

-flashback-

"What is going on? There better not have been any failures to your task."

Three heads snapped to attention, facing their leader. The one who controlled all of the operations. At first, not one of them wanted to speak. It seemed they preferred to speak untold thoughts in their minds. Camilla noticed this and raised an eyebrow. This was very out of character for the three of them, especially Vulcan. Something had happened when they went to Blake's mansion a second time and she aimed to find out what. Her eyes went cold.

"You know, I'm beginning to suspect there might have a fight between yourselves. A battle with one of Blake's security forces or even her faithful followers wouldn't make you three this silent. I can tell all of you are extremely irritated. Do tell me or I'll be forced to mind probe you."

_I don't want to be subjected to a mind probe. Those things hurt. And I've already had it once. That will be the last. Somebody better talk or we're at the mercy of Camilla. I respect her authority and ability to strike the fear of others._ Jade muttered that silently and hoped that their leader didn't pick up on that. She looked over at Jasmine and Vulcan, who too remained motionless. Green eyes flickered.

Jasmine remained silent. For a good reason. She did not WANT to be mind-probed. She didn't want to start talking first. Jade or Vulcan could do that and she would fill in when needed. Her lavender eyes gazed into Vulcan's [eye color. _You better__ get my message Vulcan. I'm not talking first, you are. As much as I want to, I don't really want to admit Jade and I fought each other; forgetting our purpose for going to Blake's mansion. Perhaps he'll get a licking when Camilla finds out he revealed his Force powers to those two Jedi. Heh._

Vulcan got the distinct feeling that Jasmine and Jade WANTED him to talk first. He made contact with both Jade and Jasmine. Their eyes spoke exactly what he dreaded; they did want him to talk. If it won't for Camilla in the same room, he would have given them a nice lesson in pain. _Damn those two. I may have revealed my powers to those Jedi, but what about Jasmine and Jade? They could have done the same. Thanks to some miracle they didn't. Those Jedi know that the Sith are still alive now. A pity. Since I'm forced to…they're getting a payback._

"…Sorry Camilla. It seems that all of us are _slightly_ irritated right now. We did however gain some important information concerning Blake. I did not appear to be disrespecting you mil'lady, but yes, we had a fight with each other. Or rather Jasmine and Jade did."

_I told those two that would be their undoing. Seems they need…some punishment. Information? Hm. "What kind of information Vulcan?_ I hope that is worthy enough to aid us in our plans." Camilla questioned.

"It is. I found out that Blake built something that's called a 'teleporter'. She used it apparently to do research on a planet called Naboo. Those Jedi," Vulcan spat, "told me I couldn't follow her to the planet. Apparently, a fail-safe mechanism is installed. No one may follow Blake after she has used it. Only Blake can activate that feature. In the process of obtaining that info…I…was forced to reveal my powers. Jasmine and Jade were fighting each other, instead of taking care of those followers of Blake's."

"A teleporter? Such an intriguing device, yet an excellent tool for fast travel. Blake's brilliance is above any scientist. What a pity. Blake is a hard person to find alone. She went to Naboo, you say? That planet does not ring any bells in my mind. I'll look into it. Jasmine, Jade! You've failed me! I told you repeatedly not to fight among yourselves. Now that it seems you have complicated matters by making Vulcan reveal his powers, I have no choice but to give you a lesson."

At this statement, both Jade and Jasmine flinched.

"How am I supposed to do my job when Jade provoked me to attack her!? I had no choice but fight."

"Yeah, so? You accused me of acting too rashly. You took my beloved weapon. No one is allowed to touch that sword except for myself."

Jade and Jasmine flashed glares at each other, none of them giving in. Almost as if they forget, what their leader threatened to do to them. It must have slipped their minds or this was the opportunity to attack each other verbally. Camilla stared at them silently. She hired them for their skills, fully aware of their weaknesses. Something she aimed to fix. The only thing it seemed to fuel this hatred is that the two girls were competing with each other. "Enough! You two! Meet me in the training room in two hours. DO NOT be late or you're find I'm not gong to be pleasant. Now go. Vulcan, you are dismissed as well."

"At once Camilla." Vulcan spoke, leaving. Jasmine and Jade weren't far behind.

-end flashback-

That punishment she extracted. It was a mind probe. A painful one. She reminded the two of their competition and then their objectives. They were expected to carry out their orders without any thought. If they wanted to fight each other, do it after the mission is complete.

"Yes, they will learn to tolerate each other. Otherwise, I may have to let them go. Blake's on Naboo? Of course, I'd expect her to expand her knowledge. Apparently, Blake loves to create advanced technology. Not a problem. Once I get that in my hands, it will guarantee my victory. The lack of visions is rather odd. I cannot figure out why. The last one I had still the haze covering the figures, only it improved a tiny bit. Is the Force stopping me from finding out who they are? It must be those blasted Light Side powers. Who else would prevent me from having visions. I bet Blake is the culprit."

"I have yet to decide whether I should kill her or have fun torturing her. Perhaps that idea should be left alone until the time is right. Step One of my master plan is going to begin soon. It will entertain me."

---oo00oo---

**Past Timeline: Coursant**

Leia sat on her bed against the wall. She had been waiting for somebody to arrive. All she needed to was relax and be calm as she could be. Exercising her frustration would not be the thing to do. Leia really needed to do something. An exercise would probably help. A lightsaber duel. There wouldn't be any time to do one before dinner. It would have to after. And she wanted it to be with Sheena. _That's__ one way to solve the problem. Talking is a sure way to discuss problems between two people. Hopefully one can be achieved. All right. This dinner I'll try to be civil about it._ Her jedi senses picked something up. It felt like Anakin's force signature.

"Must be Anakin and Amidala. I'm ready, I suppose." Leia muttered, rising from her position. She felt the datacard in her pocket and left.

_I don't even know if Anakin, Amidala, Kenobi, or Sheena arrived yet. There two things I can do: one, wait for either Luke or Leia to inform me. Two: I go outside and see if anyone is here. Option number 2 sounds like the better choice. I can't stand waiting any longer. Maybe I should have found something to look it or something._ Han stopped leaning against the wall, checked his weapon, and went outside.

Blue eyes looked out the window, watching the specs of vehicles flying about. He wondered exactly how many ships come in and out each day. Not to mention all of the other vehicles. A number Luke would not be able to calculate. His hands touched the cool surface of his lightsaber, then his eyes glanced at his synthetic hand. A lot of painful memories brought because of it, but he dealt with them. _I have learned to move on, they will always be in my heart, but I shouldn't forever be plagued by them. I don't sense anyone outside yet, but they should be here--_

"Anakin and Amidala have arrived. I know Leia sensed his presence and I bet Han already had the idea to step outside."

Luke joined the others outside.

Padme smiled slightly. It seemed all three of them now waited for her and Anakin. She knew Obi-Wan and Sheena wouldn't be too far behind. Still she greeted them. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No, you didn't. It was just the right amount of time." Leia answered. _I feel better now. Still I want an explanation._

Clanking of boots echoed on the floor not too far away from them. Eventually the figures of Obi-Wan and Sheena approached them. Sheena offered a small smile and Obi-Wan nodded. "Ready?" Obi-Wan asked. _That means I'll have to…_

Various variations of boots struck the floor as each step was taken. The wonders of Coursant lie out in front, left, and right of the group. People were scurrying around, trying to find their destination. Others were taking in the sight of the various ships of any size traveling in the air around the Imperial Palace and elsewhere. Means of transportation now lay in front of them. Anakin paused for a moment then turned to the group.

"We can take speeders to this restaurant. It shouldn't take us too long to get there." _At least I don't think it will be longer._ Anakin thought. He waited for a response.

_Speeders, huh?__ Doesn't sound too bad. _Han thought. "I don't think anyone will object to it unless they're afraid of getting inside these things."

Riding in a speeder didn't seem bad, in fact, it sounded fun. Amidala enjoyed privileges for being a Senator, but most often, she was busy. She had the chance to take a break from her duties. Even though her advisors and her handmaidens wouldn't like it. _Well, they would prefer I went with some security if someone tried to harm me. But right now, I'm okay._

"Anakin, you ready then? Who will sit together? I'm assuming we'll be taking two speeders." Amidala stated.

Two speeders. Seven people. A small problem. One easily solved. _Three people in one and four in another.__ Hm. Can't say who those people will be. One thing I am certain of is that Anakin would want Amidala to go with him. Leia, myself, Han, Sheena, and Obi-Wan are left. _Luke pondered. He agreed with Amidala's statement. "You want Amidala to go with you, don't you Anakin?"

"Of course. No one may have Padme in their speeder unless I'm in there." Anakin paused. He looked at the possible riders. A thought suddenly entered his mind and he smiled secretly. _Master wouldn't like what I will be saying next. He won't._ "Master, you're coming with Padme and me."

Obi-Wan's blue-grey eyes suddenly flickered between surprise and disbelief. He just stood there, not saying anything. His mind reeled at the very thing that his apprentice suggested to him. That made him freeze. Sheena shared a look with Han, who had a weird look on his face. The way in which Obi-Wan just froze almost seemed like he…_He couldn't be, can he? _Sheena thought. To her, his reaction was not Obi-Wan's style..

**Hey Leia?**** Why is Obi-Wan like that? The Obi-Wan in our time would not react like that. Or am I just imagining it?**

**You got me Luke. It seems like he's afraid of something that Anakin's message suggested. I don't see anything wrong with him going with Anakin and Amidala. Han definitely sees this as shocking development. Obi-Wan's words appear to make Sheena confused about them. Moth-- I mean Amidala. She seems to be confused as well. Yes, the Obi-Wan in our time… Even I though I only saw a quick shot of him before Vader struck him down. From your description of him Luke, he knew what he was doing.**

Luke acknowledged his sister's statement**. From what I've seen in Obi-Wan in this past timeline, it is hard to say how he would act. I only met him when he was older. I don't know anything about his past so let's keep our eyes on the lookout.**

**Sounds good Luke.**

"...If you insist Anakin." Obi-Wan responded after a while.

"Alright. So far, Anakin, Amidala, and Obi-Wan are going in one. Luke? Leia? What about you two?" Han asked.

"I think I'll go in the second speeder." Luke answered back, making up his mind. For some reason he figured that, it would be better go in the second one. Not that he had any doubts, but the Force seemed to tell him that. _If I'm right, Leia and Han will join me. Sheena will end up going with Anakin. At least I think that will happen._

"I agree. I'm going with my brother. Since you asked Han, who ARE you going with?" Leia questioned. A smile tugged on her lips. For some reason, she already his answer. He wouldn't want to go with anyone except with her and Luke. He would want to drive. _He'd__ probably say it wouldn't be safe if he weren't there with us. He would make sure we wouldn't get in any trouble. With what's happened in the past, he wouldn't hesitate to say so._

_I need to make sure those two don't get in any trouble. I have this notion in the back of my mind, that those two attract trouble. Although they have assisted that, I'M that one who starts trouble. I only do it in self-defense._ "I'm going with you two. I don't want any of you to get hurt if something would happen to the speeder." Han responded.

"Han, Luke, and I are capable of taking care of ourselves. You're not the only pilot around. Don't forget Luke and myself. I would imagine that Sheena knows how to and I'd bet Amidala knows too." Leia answered.

_My formal name, it's perfect for all of the politics I get involved with. Seeing it used when we're talking, it feels out of place._ Amidala made a decision. She loved her formal name, but her real name would be better. In a situation like this, she realized that it might be better to talk in a relaxed manner and temporally forget her real duties. "Please Leia, everyone; call me Padme. Using my formal name with you seems out of place. I don't care if you use it when I'm surrounded by people."

Sheena crossed her arms. "I get the feeling that I should go with Anakin. I don't need to ask. Since Han, Leia, and Luke are going in one; I think I should be the one to help Obi-Wan get in."

Obi-Wan stared at Sheena, giving her a stern look. _Help me?__ Don't tell me she insists on doing that. I can do it, even though I don't want to get in the same speeder with Anakin driving. _"We'd better get going, shouldn't we Anakin?"

Blue eyes flickered. "Of course Master." Anakin helped Padme inside, Sheena sitting behind Anakin and Obi-Wan climbing inside next to her. In the other speeder, Han took control of the speeder up front, Luke and Leia situated themselves in the back two seats. Engines roared to life. One by one, the two speeders soared into the skies of Coursant.

---oo00oo---

Curses echoed inside the ship. A deep breath attempted to calm that anger. Something Keith struggled to do. The Chancellor gave him the job to find Sheena Blake's companions and find out more about them. An additional task was suggested: follow Blake around if possible. The man had given him two names to make his search easier: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. _That does help, but it's not enough. I'm supposed to be the best of the best. It's…just frustrating. Using the normal means of searching hasn't come up with anything. I had hoped I would have found something. Looks like I get to use my new hardware._

"I didn't install this stuff for the fun of it." Keith leaned over to touch a button. A display screen, a data pad, and more buttons appeared. Dark blue eyes changed to a deep sapphire to reveal his joy over this. Pressing a few buttons, the datapad came to life. The screen prompted him to type in a name. _Alright__, let's get to work. I find Obi-Wan Kenobi or his apprentice Skywalker, it will be a good day._

He typed in Obi-Wan Kenobi and pressed the confirm button.

The words SEARCHING appeared on the screen. Keith leaned back in his chair, thinking about past missions. He excelled at those and earned some good money. Money, which was used to update his ship with the latest technology and install the best hardware in the galaxy. His clothing definitely brought on the Shadow Dancer title. _Heh, I excel at anything. I am agile, deadly with any weapon, use the shadows to my advantage, use stealth and speed to overpower my targets. They don't know what hit them until it's too late._

Eyes glanced over at the screen. Now the words TARGET FOUND flashed on the screen. Keith typed in a few commands with swift movements of his hands. He smiled. He just found out Kenobi's location. Pressing another button, the Tracker software(1) displayed the blue-grey arrow that represented Kenobi. He suddenly frowned. Six other arrows appeared on the screen next to his.

"What is this?! Six other people are with him!? Hm. I bet that Blake is with him. Let's see. This is Skywalker's, the tan one. A blue, golden, and brown one is together, and Skywalker's, Kenobi's, a maroon one, and a white one are together." Keith exclaimed. He pressed another button and brought up their names.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER

OBI-WAN KENOBI

SENATOR AMIDALA

UNKNOWN

UNKNOWN

UNKNOWN

UNKNOWN

Seeing this list, Keith cursed out loud. _What the hell is this?! Four unknowns!? The Senator from Naboo is with them? I heard she came to Coursant to take part in a Senate session tomorrow. The blue, golden, brown, and white are the unknowns. Their names don't show up in the database I put together myself. Sounds suspicious to me. Are they…?_

"Blake has to be one of them, but which one? Their positions are moving, indicating they are heading somewhere. My day is turning out better than I had predicted." Keith saved the information and shut it off. He grabbed the datapad. The two things that were in his sight disappeared once again. Keith had work to do. He checked over his weapons one last time and secured his ship. _Time to find out your destination Blake.__ I hope you enjoy it._

---oo00oo---

Two speeders casually traveled along in the air, the occupants of both sides silent. Various structures lay scattered all around them. Some of them tall and others small. Different color combinations transformed the buildings into sights to behold. Only the sound of the humming penetrated the silence.

Anakin figured he should make the trip more interesting. After all, his master rode in the speeder with him. He knew Padme wouldn't object because he would just mention something and she'll do it. Now for Sheena, for some reason Anakin wanted to see her surprised. Her coolness annoyed him somewhat. _I've__ never seen anyone so calm. She reminds of my master. He needs to have some fun, he's too serious. Padme could use a little excitement._

"Padme, I suggest you hold on to something." his voice piercing the silence.

Padme blinked. Hold on to something? She didn't know what Anakin meant by that statement. Did he mean to do something rash? Her eyes averted over to watch Anakin for a moment. From what she could tell he looked happy, a mischievous look in his eyes, and the way in which he gripped the controls; overall Anakin looked excited. _Is he going to pull one of his tricks? If he is, I bet because of Obi-Wan being in here with us._ Padme sighed. _I'd__ better grip something._ Her right hand gripped the side of the speeder while the other gripped the seat.

He had that feeling. The feeling that told him Anakin planned to do something rash. Obi-Wan drew in a breath and released it. _I have yet to calm that rashness of his. It is difficult to teach him that. Anakin has gained some control over his emotions, but not totally. _He sighed. He didn't have idea of what his Padawan planned to do, but Obi-Wan knew he wouldn't like it.

From what she had discovered from the research about him, Sheena couldn't believe how rash he seemed to be. Just from witnessing him in this timeline, she hadn't realized the full implications of Anakin's mischievous side. Then his words triggered a warning for her. _No wonder I can tell that Obi-Wan is not pleased being with Anakin right now. His nervousness is evident through the Force. He must be distracted or I wouldn't have noticed it._ Sheena threw a quick glance up front. Anakin's posture seemed to be relax, Padme's reminded surprisingly calm. She only gripped her seat with her left hand.

Suddenly without warning, Anakin's speeder made a nosedive into the traffic below.

_What the heck? Is Anakin crazy or something? He almost reminds me of myself… _Han kept control of the speeder, all the while glancing at the descending speeder. That kept him from halting the speeder in mid-air.

"…What is he doing?!" Han exclaimed.

**I thought you were the only one Luke that ends up being a bit rash. I guess I was wrong.**

**That is not funny Leia. This is how our father acted when he was younger or so I imagined it to be. I wouldn't do a thing like that, only would Han do something like that.**

**_I agree with you on that one Luke. Han does tend to pull off the most daring and dangerous ideas. I'd think we should worry about our course of action_**

"Han, aren't you going to follow them? If you wait too long, we won't be able to find them." Luke replied.

"Besides Han, " Leia added, "only you would do a stunt like that."

_What is she talking about? I wouldn't pull a stunt like that in a place like this! Or would I?_ Han swerved the speeder at an angle and began to descend. "I wonder how much of a reaction Anakin will get after that stunt." Han muttered. _He better__ watch himself._

A third speeder hovered a good distance away, watching. Waiting. The occupant put the binoculars on the seat and smiled. His software worked perfectly. Keith found them in the area indicated. _Getting here was no problem. Now my only task is to follow them. It was rather odd to see the speeder carrying Kenobi dive like that. I noticed from my binoculars that Skywalker was driving. _Keith powered up and sped off.

The sudden sensation of the speeder nosing down then swerving left threw Sheena off. Her grip on her seat did nothing to stop from colliding into Obi-Wan. Her eyes remained focused finding a place to hold on to. In that, Sheena temporally forgot she now needed something to grab. The first thing solid she came across, her right hand held on to it. Obi-Wan managed to keep a grip so he wouldn't fall out. It didn't help when Sheena crashed into him. He noticed that she hadn't dared to look before her hand latched onto his left arm. Her other hand took hold of Padme's seat. _Now I know why I hate to be in the same vehicle when Anakin is driving. Her grip is rather tight._

Padme was glad she did grip something. When Anakin had the speeder descend at a rapid rate, it prevented her from falling out. Her brown gaze lingered in front of her as their speeder continued on its way. She wondered how Obi-Wan and Sheena fared. Padme hoped they were able to keep their grip. _That was rather sudden and fast. I should have remembered that he liked to go fast. I did witness him win that pod race when he was nine years old. _Her thoughts were unspoken.

The thrill it gave Anakin. He loved it. He could tell Obi-Wan was startled, he sensed Sheena had too been surprised. _That was fun. I should do it more often. Obi-Wan can give me all the lectures he wants, but that won't stop me. _He resumed the normal speed of a speeder. "We're almost there Master. It won't be too much longer."

Silently, both Obi-Wan and Sheena exchanged looks with each other. Each other had to be thinking about what Anakin displayed. It then occurred to Obi-Wan that Sheena still had a grip on his arm. It was beginning to hurt.

"Sheena? Could you let go of my arm?" Obi-Wan whispered softly, so Anakin wouldn't hear it.

Sheena turned to look at Obi-Wan before glancing down. She saw her left hand gripped merely inches away from his. The other thing she noticed was how her right hand gripped his arm in a rather tight manner. Her face flashed a look of embarrassment. "Sorry." Sheena whispered back, returning to her original position in the speeder.

Obi-Wan flexed his arm, relieved that the pressure was gone. He stole a glance over at Sheena. She appeared to back to her original state of mind, one of utter calm. As if the incident never occurred. _It should stay that way._

Eventually the two speeders reached their destination. Anakin found a good spot to land and Han followed his lead. Soon everyone stood in a huge group. Anakin seemed anxious. They were about to dine at a place he knew was good. "Welcome to Heaven's Paradise."

Heaven's Paradise looked almost exactly like its name implied. Tall in size, the restaurant boosted curves that came up from the sides then went up to form elegant patterns of criss-crossing curved lines. This came up on both sides to join at the top. Where the two met, stood the symbol of peace; a teardrop. Pale blue, touches of silver, and light purple adorned the outside of the building. Leia in particular found the place to be beautiful. There was only one doubt. _This place looks expensive._

If there was any doubt Keith had, it was gone now. He had landed his own speeder somewhere close to the other two and watched at the group entered the restaurant. He'd found them, what now? There were a few options._ One is to find an area where I can hear them talking. A second one is to report to the Chancellor that I had found who Blake hung out with. Third, I could do both. I highly doubt I'll be able to be near their table inside. My instincts tell me they will dine in a private room. But…_ Keith already had an idea in mind. If he waited long enough, Blake's group would appear outside to head home.

"In that case I will 'accidentally' bump into them and place a tracker bug on the person of my choice. He told me to find out more info about her companions, so one of those three will be my targets. In the meantime, I will wait."

Once they were inside the place, Anakin strode over to the counter. The person there widened in surprise. After a minute or two talking, the person nodded. Anakin came back over. "Follow him please. He'll show us our dining area."

Padme simply followed him. She did however wonder how Anakin knew the person. It was rather surprising for her to know that Anakin had a connection at the restaurant. Luke had to admit the place looked beautiful. Glancing around, the majority of the places were occupied by people who wore the average clothing, a few wore formal attire. He had his own experiences with a few restaurants, but Han didn't recognize the one they currently were going to dine in. It was interesting to know that Anakin had a connection. He didn't need anyone to tell him that the young man had habited this restaurant a few times.

Obi-Wan already knew. His apprentice frequented this restaurant. Probably when he got bored of doing Jedi mediations and such. This brought forth a sigh from the Jedi Master. He had hoped that Anakin would have stuck to his duties. It really didn't surprise him any. Thankfully, for Anakin, he hadn't dared to tell the Council that his apprentice engaged in other activities other then his Jedi ones. He had suspected this for a while even his apprentice didn't say anything. She was wrong. This restaurant wasn't fancy at all. In fact, it seemed to be a decent place. Judging by the clothing everyone wore, she concluded that the prices might be just right. She had figured because the outside looked fancy, the food would cost a fortune. Leia noticed a decoration that caught her interest: the statue of a star, covered in a pale blue gem. It's just fascinating for some reason she thought.

"Here we are. No one else will be in here. Enjoy." with that said and done, the man left; closing the door behind him.

A circular table for seven lay in front of them. It was then everyone decided to declare where they wanted to sit.

"Padme is seating to my left."

"And I'll be on Ami-- Padme's right."

"I'm not sitting next to Anakin or Obi-Wan. It will have to be in-between somebody."

"I can't believe you Han, just because of your experiences… I'll sit next to Obi-Wan then."

"I might as well sit next on your left Han."

The remaining two, Padme and Sheena exchanged looks with each other. Everyone had dictated their sitting arrangements and they were stuck with the remaining open seats. Not that did much of anything. In Padme's case, it wasn't all that bad. _I sit next to Anakin and Obi-Wan. I can't believe everyone decided on their sitting arrangements before Sheena and I got the chance to say anything. Looks like Sheena gets to sit next to Anakin and Luke._ she thought. Sheena sighed. So much for manners. Everyone had their own agenda. _Not that I don't mind sitting next to Anakin and Luke, but I really wanted to sit next to Padme._

"Next time," Sheena leaned back in her chair, "please just wait a few more seconds for me to speak. I would appreciate it."

This caused Leia to do a double take at Sheena. She found that her relaxed posture just seemed too weird. "Are you implying Sheena that we should allow you the honors to speak your desires first? Perhaps it would be better if you didn't." she stated.

At this, Sheena resumed her original sitting position. "_That_ wasn't what I meant Leia. It's because I chose not to tell you I was a Jedi, correct? Does it really matter that I revealed it then or when we first met? I chose to do it that way. The only one to blame is _me_." her reply back.

"You _could_ have told us when we arrived in the past. It would have made matters easier." Leia noticed Sheena remained quiet. She continued anyway. "In my books you, in a sense, betrayed my trust with you. I believed all of your words from the message until now."

Han shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _They're__ already at it and we haven't even ordered anything._ He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Luke gave one glance at his sister, then at Sheena. They reminded him of fire and ice. Their eyes along told him everything that he needed to know. _I know I don't need to ask. What a way to start the dinner. I had hoped we would have ordered our dinner and then started the conversation. _He sighed. It looked to be a long night.

She sensed tension between the two just by looking by their eyes. There were unspoken words between them. Part of her mind registered the fact that Leia may be right, but what Sheena said was true too. They were on two ends of the spectrum. One side not giving in to the other. Padme knew Sheena and Leia wouldn't start a physical fight, but she didn't want to think that thought. _This just should a verbal war. I'm just glad one of them is being rational. I don't want this to go bad. We came here to eat dinner and have a talk. That's all._ All Padme wanted was a nice evening.

Tension was in the air. Anakin almost didn't have to use the Force to determine that. How Leia looked at Sheena with those deep brown eyes, penetrating the very core of their target. The talk had just begun. This was the first round. Anakin loved thrills and such, but this seemed…different. _Leia's emotions are hidden to me, as Sheena's. Nothing I'd expect out of two Jedi. I'm determined not to this ruin our evening. Even if I must intervene and stop it._

Judging by everyone else's faces, they probably were close to the ones Obi-Wan himself thought. He knew Leia was mad over the fact that Sheena forget to mention she was a Jedi. It didn't bother him. It surprised him. He hadn't suspected or expected it. It just happened. He silently continued to watch. _Must not to interfere unless it is necessary.__ This conflict needs to resolved between them before anything else happens._

_She thinks I betrayed her by keeping that a secret? I suppose it could be more like trust, but I'll accept that._ "Is there any evidence to back your claim of betrayal? I don't believe that I intended to do something like that. It's more like led astray. I'll admit I should have told you, but something held me back. I didn't want to burden you with the fact that I'm a Jedi. I'm not ashamed of my heritage. It's…just…well, I had intended to tell you anyway." Sheena answered without second thought.

_She's__ apologizing to me? That flash of guilt and regret…I see that Sheena didn't mean it. But, is she hiding other secrets that are necessary for this mission? I don't want to know at the last moment and find out it is too late to use that information._ Leia's gaze softened a bit, but retained distrust beyond the depths of her brown eyes. "I might forgive for that, but I still have a question. Are you hiding any other secrets that are valuable to our mission? Don't tell there isn't because then I won't be able to forgive you."

Sheena hesitated. She had to think carefully. To complete their mission, they had to subdue Palpatine. They had to tell Anakin, Padme, and anyone else the full details. She had to fix the bugs in the program that Palpatine gave her and insert one of her ideas so he wouldn't complete his master plan. She also had to prevent Anakin from turning and save Padme. There really wasn't any secret regarding those things. The only thing that Sheena could think of had to be the topic of what to do with Palpatine. Since Anakin and the others didn't exactly believe… _That he is the one who messed up our timeline. I need proof and I left my proof back home._

Leia stared at her, waiting for her to say something. She noticed the way how Leia sat in her seat, the posture of her body, and the look in her eyes. Sheena made her decision. Her face looked calm, but in the depths of her grey eyes told a different story. "There are no other secrets that regard to our mission. If you don't believe me then look at my eyes. Would I lie to you? To everybody else? I made the mistake to keep that one, but its time to move on. We can't dwell on this forever Leia. We need to discuss the things I promised to tell you and the others." Sheena paused. Brown eyes bore into her own, looking for that sign.

"What do you see Leia? Did you see the sincerity of my words? Your judgment of me is not meeting your expectations, is it?"

A few seconds passed before Leia answered. "Your eyes do speak the truth, I see no dishonestly in them. My trust of you is not 100, but that will change in the dear future. We should move on for the time being."

Sheena released a breath didn't know she had. "I was almost thinking that you would chew me out even more Leia. Your words alone make me feel a lot better."

The door opened. Seven heads turned to see the newcomer. Politely, the server addressed the group. "I'm Janice and I will be your server for this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

(2) Everyone started requesting their drinks. Janice wrote it down and confirmed it with a nod of her head. "I'll get your drinks and I will come back to take your orders." The sound of the door closing signaling everyone to go back the conversation at hand.

"Well. Sounds like you two came to a compromise. Glad to hear it." Han spoke.

"It appears that we have Han. Sheena, I didn't realize you expected me to yell at you and give you a big lecture. My temper sometimes flares up, but I know when to calm down."

"That sounded more like you Leia. I knew you wouldn't stay mad at her for too long." Luke received a stern look from his sister. He just smiled.

"Master, did you find their conversation to be civil? I had expected more emotion with it." Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, thinking over his padawan's words. He debated for a few seconds then replied. "Yes…that is the way how conflicts should be handled. The use of force is not the way to go about things."

"I wasn't implying that the use of lightsabers be used in that conversation, but rather emotional outbursts." Anakin answered.

Sheena took interest in Anakin's sentence. He had expected more emotion out of it? She secretly smiled. She hadn't realized Anakin looked for more amusement or fun out of this. Telling everyone about her encounters with Palpatine would force everyone to get serious. _I highly doubt any of us will spark an exciting tone. Although, I don't know for certain. Fate only knows._

"Anakin, you mean to tell me you use lightsabers for negotiations? I would love to see that." Sheena remarked, waiting for his reaction.

All eyes focused on Anakin. Anakin turned sharply to meet Sheena's gaze. His eyes frowned for a moment then regained their normal state. Han didn't think that Sheena was being serious about it until Anakin remained staring at her. He wanted to watch some more. So far Luke hadn't seen Anakin look at anybody like that unless if he remembered how his father reacted when seeing Leia, himself, and Han for the first time. Negotiations with a lightsaber? Padme thought. She didn't recall Anakin mentioning this. Brown eyes simply stared on the two. Waiting for the people involved to react to each other. Obi-Wan stayed silent. He sighed instead.

_She's__ sharp. Or at least what I have seen of her. Still, I take this matter seriously. _"I don't use lightsabers literally for negotiations. They're called 'aggressive' negotiations. They work wonders." Anakin said.

"I see." Sheena folded her arms over her chest. "So, you're saying when negotiations aren't going like they should, you use a lightsaber to threaten the party involved to cooperate with you."

"Yeah, that's right. Don't tell Obi-Wan that. He doesn't like when we have to use it."

"Indeed. I think--" the sound of the door opened to reveal Janice carrying in their drinks. Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat while their drinks were set down on the table. There was a slight pause before Janice asked what everyone what they wanted eat. (3) Everyone ordered food. She nodded and left the room once more.

"Sheena? This would be the perfect opportunity to tell us what happened between you and Palpatine." Obi-Wan stated.

Sheena relaxed her arms. "Alright. Hm, when we arrived to your timeline, we ended up in his office. I had no control over that. It just happened. Anyway, we all recovered while Palpatine reminded that this was his office and he was the person in charge. I told Luke, Leia, and Han to leave the room while I talked to him. I knew I had to tell him _something_. He would find it suspicious that we left with no explanation."

"Would he have thought that way, Sheena?" someone asked.

"Well, I wanted to be cautious and take precautions anyway. I told him that I had been working on an invention dubbed a 'teleporter'. This 'teleporter' would be able to transport you anywhere you wished to go. I claimed it to be in the experimental stage, one of my 'companions' 'accidentally' pressed a wrong button and we ended up there. There is something I didn't mention yet…"

"Huh? What do you mean Sheena? Haven't you finished telling us about that meeting with Palpatine?" Han saw Sheena shake her head and he went silent.

"This may or may not convince you that Palpatine is the one you've been searching for, but he tried to probe my mind. My only saving grace were the fact my shields were up at full force and able to repeal his attempt." _There, I said it. I feel better now._ Sheena thought.

_Palpatine tried a probe on you? That can't be right. The only way somebody could do that would be…It's not possible. I don't sense the Force flowing in him and he appears to be just an ordinary man. I don't see him doing anything like that._ "You sure on that, Sheena? Couldn't you have been imagining that or something? He believed your story about your reason for appearing in his office, right?" Anakin spoke.

Sheena sighed. She knew not everyone believed her story about Palpatine. Only proof would settle that problem, but she had no evidence. _I know exactly where I left it too. The three datacards are scattered on my desk. I put the final changes on them and other matters came up. Hence, I forgot to bring them with me. IT would have made our mission easier though._ Having no proof to back up her story, Sheena decided to answer Anakin's question. "I wouldn't be lying to you about something like that. That's fine you don't believe me, eventually the inevitable is going to happen and I will have no guarantee of the outcome."

**Of course he'd do something like that. He attempted to do the same when I stood before him on the Second Death Star.**

**_…I'm glad I didn't have to go through that Luke. I don't think I would have been able to resist him_**

**Sheena must be trained well in the art of shielding. Her shields blocked him from entering her mind. Although, those shields mask her Force presence completely, making her appear as a normal person.**

**Hmm. Luke.**** Do you think she uses that shielding to hide her emotions? It's hard to gauge her reactions unless he eyes reflect them, which isn't that often.**

_A pause_** I never thought of that before. She always appears to be calm and collected. Her attitude towards us is warm and compassionate. I haven't sensed any negative feelings from her.**

**I agree. I just hope Sheena isn't suffering.**

Something clicked in the depths of Obi-Wan's mind. The fact didn't change his stance on Palpatine, but added a new twist in his beliefs. _Only someone with the Force could do that. It would have to be a Sith though. Jedi don't like to use that method and prefer to use alternatives. Sheena came here from the future, telling the Council about Palpatine. What crimes did he commit?_

"Please continue Sheena." Padme spoke.

"That was the first time we talked. The second time occurred when he followed me. I decided beforehand to seek you out Obi-Wan. I started to-- I used my tracker software on my watch to find him. Palpating caught me in the act." Sheena averted her gaze before continuing. "This time he surprised me and I immediately put it away. I turned to face him. He wanted to ask me something. He--"

"Tracker system? Elaborate more on that Sheena." Han interjected, leaning forward in his seat.

"The 'tracker system' is very useful. You can find anyone or anything. It is built into my watch and the others'. The stylus pen is used to type in the name or item you wish to use and the system finds what you put into it. An arrow represents the person/item that you chose and shows you the location. If you type in a name/item the system doesn't recognize, it will pinpoint the location, but displays unknown in the name. Any questions?" Sheena answered, not fazed by the interruption.

"That's all I needed to know." Han muttered.

Anakin suddenly brightened at the invention. An idea formed in his mind and he grinned. Leaning over to Sheena, he whispered something in her ear. Sheena stiffened. Her eyes didn't change only her reaction inside her mind. _He wants me to WHAT?__ He's asking me to do this for him? I still can't believe it. I can't answer out loud, so through the Force will have to do._ she thought.

**Anakin, is this you really want?**

A new voice echoed in his mind. Anakin frowned at first then realized it was Sheena. This was the first time he heard Sheena talk to anybody through the Force. **I really need this. You mentioned that it could find items. Would this be that different?**

_Now I am in trouble. I don't even have this invention and yet I'm explaining as if I had one. I hope no one finds out I don't have one…_ **I did say that. Do you want to be scolded by Obi-Wan?**

Anakin laughed through the Force. **Who says Obi-Wan will know. He can't know. This is my secret. So, will you do it? **Anakin felt what seemed to be a sigh coming from the other side.

**Alright****, I'll find this item for you. You must keep this secret from everyone.**

**Of course I will. This is something a Jedi cannot do. I think everyone is staring at us.**

Sheena saw exactly what Anakin meant and flashed an apologetic look at the group. "I got distracted by Anakin's joke. Palpatine and I had a second talk. In that one he asked me a question. I knew I had to accept the offer. Otherwise…"

"An offer? Sheena, what are you getting at?" Leia questioned, ignoring the disapproving stare from her brother.

"Let her finish Leia." Luke stated.

The scientist and Jedi waited for a moment then her eyes turned serious. The door opening didn't faze the group. Janice wondered about their silence and set each of their orders with the correct people. She murmured enjoy and left. Sheena took a sip from her drink.

"He wanted me to work for him. He figures my skills will help the Republic." Sheena replied.

"WHAT?! Sheena, you can't be serious! You didn't accept it, did you?" Leia exclaimed. She watched Sheena shake her head.

"Why did you accept? You know about him and yet you agreed…" Luke added.

" I had to Luke. If I didn't he probably would figure out my attempt to avoid him and he'd question my story. Palpatine is not stupid. He would know a false front if he saw one. Besides, he might question my claim to be a scientist."

"Isn't that a good way to improve your skills Sheena? That way you would be able to work with him directly and help the Republic. Isn't that right Master?"

Obi-Wan emerged from his thinking and focused back on the conversation. He heard his apprentice's words and maintained his usual coolness. "Yes, that's an honor to work up close with him. Palpatine is usually a quiet man when it comes to politics."

Sheena chose not to answer that. She could tell he appeared to be distracted, yet still attentive to conversation.

"Sheena may be correct." Padme spoke, joining the conservation. "She weighed the risks and chose the answer that would be in good benefit. Do not criticize her entirely. I may not know the whole details about mission Sheena, but I trust your handling of the situation." she finished in a calm manner.

The group minus Sheena stared at her. Padme displayed one of her smiles from dealing with politicians and dug into her food.

"Let's take a break from our discussion and eat before our food gets cold." Sheena suggested.

Quietness filled the atmosphere of the room. The lights in the room gave the impression of peace and tranquility. Lingering thoughts/doubts were put on hold to enjoy their meal. The only sound echoing in the room were the various breathing patterns of the group.

That was just one of the things she revealed. The second thing wouldn't be praised that Sheena knew. She 'forgot' to mention Palpatine 'figure' out she was a Jedi. _For some reason I don't want to tell everyone he sensed my presence through the Force. Even though it would be (hopefully) prove the truth about Palpatine to Anakin and Obi-Wan. But would they and the others react positively? Obi-Wan may get even more suspicious about my claim to this, and Leia would be proud I didn't keep this a secret._ Sheena still wasn't sure. She imagined Aaron laughing at her for worrying about everyone else's reactions and tell her to calm down and don't worry about it. Now she had something to smile about.

She still thought Sheena acted in the right manner. Only Sheena knew the full details of their plan. Given the conditions of the situation at hand, Sheena played her hand well. Padme played the most rational role of the group. She noted that Obi-Wan appeared to be distracted when Anakin asked him his opinion on something. _I know Jedi think on things. That is why I wondered why he looked like something bothered him or something. His answer seemed to be not exactly his kind of style._ Padme suspected Obi-Wan would not have voiced his true thoughts anyway. He had always been quiet. She wondered what the others were thinking about.

The food was delicious. She hadn't had the dish in a while. Perhaps it was better that everyone took a break. _So we don't get too caught up in it. Although, Sheena surprised us by telling she accepted Palpatine's offer to work for him. Sheena told Luke and me enough info to see if we wanted to go back to the past and save our parents. Perhaps Padme is right. This job offer probably was unforeseeable and Sheena had to accept it. Otherwise our cover may be have been blown._ Leia shuddered at that thought. Would Palpatine have them arrested? Trialed? 'Interview' them to expose their intentions? She was glad Sheena took charge of the entire operation. She wondered off-hand how much pressure Sheena had on her shoulders.

Good food helped to ease tensions in the room. Han figured that was partly the reason why nobody dared to talk. Enough discussion had gone around the room already. Han didn't mind it; he never dreamed Sheena would surprise them like that. _Palpatine from what I know is the enemy we're dealing with. Sheena knows what we're doing. She is after all the brains of this operation. You know that's exactly what I said to Leia when Chewbacca and I met up with her and Luke. She's changed since then._ Han knew Sheena kept most of her emotions masked except for the ones she chooses to share. With what he knew about her, he had a feeling there was more to Sheena then they knew.

Glancing at everyone, Luke got the impression the others probably thought on similar patterns as he did. Regarding Sheena's revelation. _Okay, maybe not everyone would think along the same lines as me, but it was unexpected. Given what Palpatine did to our timeline, would it be wise for her to be that close to him? Sheena has her reasons for it. She explained her logic of what would be in the best interest of time._ Luke didn't want something to happen to her if it turned out to be a mistake. _Her handle of the situation is more then I would have been capable of. I leave that kind of stuff to Leia._

He didn't find anything wrong with Sheena working for Palpatine. He figured it would benefit everyone to have Sheena use her knowledge. Anakin picked up on Obi-Wan's distraction before returning to normal. _He keeps his thoughts to himself anyway. I don't really get a good sense of his emotions sometimes. _He had yet to accept the fact that their Chancellor Palpatine be the Sith Master. _But we don't know what things he did in their future. Wouldn't they have been good things?_

Obi-Wan knew he'd been distracted. He only hoped no one else noticed it. If they did, no one mentioned it or acknowledged it. _Or are they caught up in their own thoughts about what Sheena said? If I remember what she said to the Council, why would she accept it? Then again I can't accept Palpatine being the Sith lord we've been looking for. Sheena appeared to be serious about it. She did mention she is from the future, but Sheena hasn't given us the full details. She promised me she would tell us when the time was right._ When would be the right time? Obi-Wan thought that maybe the Force would determine it. After all, the Force worked in many ways…

Sometime had passed and Sheena wondered if everyone was ready to continue. She took glances around to get a feeling for her statement and prove it correct. It appeared to her that everyone more or less had completed his or her meal. Perhaps it was time. "Is everyone ready to continue?" _I feel like a leader of something._

Obi-Wan looked at her with silent regard. "Go ahead."

Sheena had to think for a moment where she left off and it came to her. "As I said, that was the second time. I figured I would be talking with him a third time. After the ordeal with Council, I suddenly remembered that I had promised Palpatine to speak with him. We were to discuss the full details of what I would be doing. If you recall, I momentarily paused to answer Leia's question and I sped off afterwards. I apologize for that."

"That's why you appeared to be in a hurry. What you had to say certainly surprised us all." Han remarked.

"A third time…" Leia muttered before continuing her train of thought. "I remained focused on you being a Jedi Sheena, that I had forgotten that you knew the consequences for leaving us out of the loop."

"So what happened at this talk?" Luke asked.

In her mind, she couldn't say Palpatine saw her lightsaber. It felt wrong to tell them. Sheena still debated whether she should or not. Palpatine already knew about her existence as a Jedi. _I should tell them, but I still hesitate and I don't know why. Am I afraid of losing the trust of Anakin and Padme? What about Obi-Wan? He knows I showed Palpatine my saber. Or is it something else? After all, I did leave my evidence to expose Palpatine at home and I have no proof to back up my claim. My words are the only truth I have. I don't get it, why can't I just tell them? Why is this hard for me? I have to make a choice._ Remaining quiet for a couple of minutes, Sheena finally made up her mind. _I hope I don't regret it._

"Palpatine showed me what he wanted me to work on. I looked at it before accepting. I thanked him and made my way to the door when he stopped me." Sheena stole a look at Obi-Wan. "He noticed I had a blaster tucked behind my back, which is usually covered with the jacket I'm wearing and---"

"You keep a blaster there?" Anakin asked, intrigued.

"Yes. Let me show you." Sheena rose from the table and turned around. Sure enough, a blaster was tucked in her belt. Sheena sat back down.

"He asked me if that was one of my inventions, I nodded. I showed him the weapon. It--"

"Sorry, how is your blaster an invention of yours?" Padme politely interrupted.

Obi-Wan stared at Sheena, shocked. He couldn't believe it. _She showed him her lightsaber, not her blaster. Sheena's not telling them the truth. Does she think something will happen if she tells us that? I know about it. Sheena is hard to read._ He kept his mouth shut. He only hoped it wouldn't come back to haunt her.

"A typical blaster has two settings: stun and kill. I improved mine to include an additional setting: normal. This setting doesn't kill people with a one shot. It still causes injuries, mind you. Any blaster would."

Satisfied, Padme nodded.

"Palpatine looked overjoyed to see it. He allowed me to leave then. I stepped out only to find Obi-Wan waiting for me. I hadn't expected it so I followed his lead. As we walked along, he told me about this dinner. You know the rest from there." Sheena finished. _It made feel better that I said something even though it wasn't the complete truth. I wonder how Obi-Wan reacted. Now I hope no one sees this exchange of looks._ She looked over at Obi-Wan and he gave her a disapproving stare. She focused back on the group.

_She knows what she did and didn't seem to be sorry about it. Maybe I need to have a talk with her._ His blue-grey eyes flashed.

Intrigued, Han asked, "Hey, can I see that blaster Sheena? If what you say is true, then it must be impressive."

Sheena didn't answer right away. She reached behind her back and held it to Han. "If you break this Han, I won't be a happy person." a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"I promise Sheena." Han replied.

"Good. Here." Sheena threw him the blaster.

Unfortunately, Janice chose to come in. She prepared to ask how everyone was doing when her eyes spotted the blaster. One of the males held it, checking it out from all angles. She froze. Her mind went blank before she realized something. _He's__ just looking at it. He knows not to shoot at a restaurant._ She coughed to get their attention. "How are you doing tonight? Want any dessert?"

---oo00oo---

Keith yawned. He knew it would be a while before they came out. For the past hour or so, he checked up on the latest news, played around with his tracker software among other stuff. He had a feeling they would come out soon. _I'm__ glad I have patience; otherwise, anyone else probably would have gone in there and seized one of them. Hm. Maybe if this bug idea doesn't work, I could always 'snatch' one._ Keith twirled the bug with his fingers and watched the many dots of traffic zip along in the sky.

---oo00oo---

Her voice caused a panic. Han quickly passed the blaster to Luke, who in turn gave it to Sheena and Sheena put it away. Anakin and Padme resumed their original positions in their seats. Leia swept her gaze around the group then at Janice. Obi-Wan remained unaffected by the sudden appearance expect for the amusement of the others' reactions. _Quick timing on their part.__ At least I know they're won't be any delays when dealing with crisis'._

Janice blinked. Just as the blaster was admired, it quickly vanished. She liked this group. She waited for an answer.

"We're doing good Janice. I don't think any of us will be getting dessert unless if someone wants any?" Padme answered.

A dead silence.

"Alright, I'll go get the bill. Be back in a few minutes." Janice closed the door behind her.

"…" The scientist and Jedi remained gazing at the group.

"Who exactly is paying for this?" Han thoughtfully asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to pay for it. Besides, I suggested this restaurant, right? It's only fair that I do that." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan chose not to comment. _Hm.__ How many credits does Anakin have?_

"That's nice of you Anakin." Leia commented.

Janice came back in with the bill. "Who should I give the bill to?" She noticed Anakin beckoning her over. "How will it be paid?"

"Put it on my tab." Anakin replied.

"What's the account?"

"It's…"

"Thank you. Have a nice evening."

"Is everyone ready then?" Sheena questioned regaining her usual attitude.

"I think so." Luke responded.

Padme rose from her seat, the others following her lead. One by one, they exited the room. The man at the registry winked at Anakin as they left the restaurant.

A beeping sound broke Keith's thoughts. He peered at the monitor. The dots were moving. "Finally." Keith stepped out of his speeder and watched as the group headed for their speeders. He made a quick decision who to put the bug on and started walking over. He increased his speed and bumped into Leia, discretely putting the bug on. Leia made an 'oof' sound and landed on the ground. Everyone stopped. Luke helped his sister then Keith.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked, concerned.

Keith softened his gaze a bit. "I'm…fine. I was in a hurry and forgot to pay attention to my surroundings. I'm sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you miss."

Leia shook her head." I'm okay. You surprised me that's all. Do you have an appointment to go to?"

_Heh.__ Only if you knew._ "I have one, but I insist I help you get in your speeder. There won't be any discussion about it; I insist." Keith answered.

Han for some reason watched with envy as Leia got in the speeder by the stranger. He shot a glare over at the stranger. Keith shrugged it off. Sheena shook her head. She accepted the man's answer, yet remained cautious. Something about him made her nervous. Luke wore a blank look. He slowly appeared normal.

"Thanks for helping my sister. Er--" Luke trailed off.

"Keith. Keith Jones." Keith finished for him.

"Thank you. We really must be going." Padme spoke.

"She's right. It's getting late." Obi-Wan added.

To complete the task he developed, Keith would have to do this. He reached into his pocket and twirled a card between fingers. He handed it to Sheena. He briefly wondered how she would react. He had a feeling she didn't trust him. _Palpatine's right, she is quick. I'll have to do something in the future that will earn her trust._ "Take this. I am a security officer. My job is to ensure that problems are reported to the proper authorities. If you have a problem, contact me and I'll see what I can do."

Sheena reluctantly took the card, glancing at it before slipping it into her pocket. Her grey eyes searched for any sign of treachery in Keith's and found nothing. _Hm.__ He sounds alright._ "Have a good night Keith. I hope you didn't miss your appointment by helping Leia." Turning to Anakin she declared, "I'm driving this time. Obi-Wan will be up front with me." she hopped in the pilot's seat before Anakin could reply.

Anakin opened his mouth to protest then shut it. _She beat me to it. I enjoyed seeing Obi-Wan's reaction to my flying. I should do it more often._ He hopped in behind Sheena and Padme joined him.

Keith watched the remaining members climb in the speeders and followed the path of the two speeders with his eyes until they were out of sight. "Now the fun can begin."

---oo00oo---

Palpatine stood by the window in his quarters, gazing out. In the back of his mind, he knew Shadow Dancer did his job. He had full confidence in the bounty hunter's abilities to get the info. _I shall get it in time. I've been patience for all of these years, waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring everyone to heir knees. Tomorrow is the vote whether the Military Creation Act should be put into effect. I expect a good debate about it._

---oo00oo---

The group made their way back to the quarters of Leia, Luke, and Han. "Good night." Han entered his room without delay.

Luke and Leia shared amused looks and walked inside their quarters.

Anakin, Padme, Sheena, and Obi-Wan were left.

"I'm going to escort Padme to her room and afterwards head to mine. Night master." Anakin stated leading Padme away.

Sheena and Obi-Wan stared at each other. Sheena felt uncomfortable under his gaze. In return she maintained a neutral look on her face. Obi-Wan decided to break the silence between them.

"You didn't tell them the full truth Sheena. Is there a reason behind that?" in a soft but stern tone.

"…"

"Is telling the truth that hard for you?"

"…"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Let me show you your quarters. Do you want one close to your companions or far from them?"

"Far from them." Sheena replied without thought.

Sheena said no more as Obi-Wan lead her on. Eventually they stopped before a room and she nodded before he could say anything. Obi-Wan accepted it, opening the door. Before Sheena went inside, he stopped her.

"I want to speak with you tomorrow Sheena. I'll drop by sometime in the morning to wait for you." Obi-Wan spoke.

_It's__ only fair that I answer._ "That's fine Obi-Wan, I'll see you in the morning then. Good night then." Sheena answered.

Obi-Wan stood before the now closed door. He remained staring at it before turning on his heel. Her behavior confused him. When he thought he had it down, it changed. _That's_

* * *

Notes:

(1) This concept fits Keith. He is a bounty hunter if I didn't tell you

(2) I don't know any names of drinks. I'll just stick with what I wrote.

(3) Same goes for food. I'm going to stick with what I wrote.

R&R please.

Destiny's Light


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Star Wars & its characters belong to George Lucas. I own any OC's & original plot for this story. No money will be made from this story. I'm writing this story for my own amusement. No suing please.

Warnings: slight/some oocness, humor, language, violence, and ???

Pairings: Anakin/Padme, hints of Han/Leia, Sheena/???

Summary: AU. One person holds the key for Luke and Leia to save their parents. Will they use it?

Author Notes: I can't think of anything to say besides enjoy the story.

_italics_ thoughts/dream sequences

**bold** Force talk/something else

-blah- flashback

-oo00oo- change in time, conversation, etc.

Discoveries of the Heart: Chapter Eight

Dreams. Images, ideas, emotions, or sensations generated by the unconscious mind. A means of experiencing the things you wish you had in real life. Or they could be warnings to warn the dreamers of future events yet to occur. Or a means of communicating the warnings into images/sounds that the unconscious mind can decipher and transmit to the person in question.

Someone was watching Anakin Skywalker sleep. The entity walked around the room, a sigh escaping from his/her lips. A white cloak of sorts covered his/her body. The only thing that stood out, was the white glow that peaked out behind the cloak.

"Obstacles always occur in life, everyone must overcome them; no matter what they are. This is no different. But in a sense, it is. Many things dwell on this. This dream. The action that must be taken immediately. Something that can no longer ignored. The time for this has come. Be strong Anakin Skywalker, you'll need it."

The entity vanished from the room.

-oo00oo-

_Sand flew in every direction it could find. The outline of the particular housing development seen on this place. The huts designed to protect the settlers from the heat and sand. Anakin watched with awe as the huts drew closer to him and then a familiar sight entered his line of vision. His mom. The one he been looking forward to seeing after leaving Tatooine for Coursant to be trained as a Jedi._

_His mom looked almost entirely like she when he left, but with a few differences. The clothing both he and she wore was now more updated, cleaner, and neater. Her hair remained in the style she preferred to have it in. A smile graced her lips. Her expression appeared to be happier, full of compassion; almost like something exciting had happened. His blue eyes drew in the warmth and he found himself walking over to her._

_"Mom, how I've missed you." his voice crackled with emotion._

_"So have I Ani." she replied._

_"Mom, I've come to free the slaves and yourself. I haven't forgotten my promise to you."_

_"Won't you come with me inside? I got some visitors who would like to see you."_

_"Really? Okay."_

_Anakin followed his mom until they were at the entrance. "Wait here a sec Ani. I will be back in a moment. Have to tell everyone you're here."_

_Anakin was overjoyed. This is exactly what he dreamed of doing! Back home on Tatooine, going to free his mom and the other slaves. Getting ready to meet the guests his mom mentioned. A couple of moments passed and Shimi came back out. He noticed the slightly odd expression on his mom's face._

_"Is something wrong mom?"_

_"Yes, there is."_

_Anakin had to blink a few times. He looked around and noticed that the wind stopped blowing. The sand no longer blew across the desert. His eyes widened as the sky drew cloudy and dark. It never rains here on Tatooine he thought. Anakin stepped back a bit when the sky turned a reddish color. He looked back at his mom, who appeared to be in pain or something. Her expression displayed that._

_"Mom, what's the matter? What is going on here?"_

_Shimi made a motion to speak, but stopped because some invisible force seemed to be attacking her. Cuts & various slash marks began to appear on her body. She finally cried out in pain. She stumbled over to Anakin, trying to control the pain, so she could speak. Anakin froze when she finally able to speak._

_"Ani, you must save me. You must. All will be lost if you don't. Please… If you love me…you will. Don't let me…" her voice went quiet._

_Anakin stared in horror as Shimi fell limply towards him and he caught her. His eyes finally filled with tears. He didn't understand was going on. His mom was dying. His voice choked with emotion. "Mom, don't die on me. You can't. I'm happy to see you again. You won't. Tell me why this is happening?!"_

_Shimi smiled with that smile he loved and her eyes closed for the final time. Anakin looked on in with trembling that soon translated into anger. He laid her body on the ground and glared at the sky._

_"Why is this happening?! You listening to me!? I won't let her die, you hear me?! I'll--"_

Anakin jolted out of his slumber, trembling and sweating.

"W-What the…?! Why…?" he cried in disbelief. A few seconds he realized something.

His mom. Was in great danger. That dream he had told him that. Or that he wanted to believe. _No, it was definitely warning me. My mom is in danger. I can feel it. I have to do something. I have to go to Tatooine right now. Not even Obi-Wan is going to stop me. However…_

Anakin raced out of his bed, throwing clothes on and grabbing his lightsaber. He made certain not to wake Obi-Wan, whose room was next door. _Not that he would anyway. He sleeps so soundly, that's how I can pull pranks._ he thought. He paused a moment to think about his options. He felt he needed someone to go with him. It definitely couldn't be his master. Obi-Wan would not allow it. He thought about asking about Padme, but he remembered she had a Senate session tomorrow. That narrowed his choices down to Sheena and the others. Anakin didn't think that Han would go with him unless Luke and Leia joined him. He wanted the fewer to go with him, the lesser chance of him being discovered. He made his choice. He would ask Sheena to go with him. Feeling excited, Anakin made his bed and checked to make sure he had everything he needed and exited his room.

-oo00oo-

Sheena rolled over on the bed and checked the clock. _Too early in the morning. For some reason, I'm awake. Maybe it's because Obi-Wan and I are having that big talk tomorrow or rather later today. To be honest I'm not really looking forward to it. I feel I don't need it, but after this maybe I'll re-think my strategy._ With this thought in mind, she closed her eyes and proceeded to go back to sleep.

Not recalling how much time passed, Sheena suddenly jolted awake. Someone was at her door. Fearing the worst, she drew her saber from under her pillow. She stood up to her full height and cautiously headed over the door, whom she heard noises outside. She didn't feel like turning on the lights. Sheena ignited the blade and pointed it at the door, which finally opened. Preparing to attack whoever it was, she stopped suddenly. The person in front of her made the same look she had on her face: shocked and surprised.

-oo00oo-

Anakin made his way over to the room where he knew Sheena slept. He cautiously ran his fingers over the keypad, hoping to get lucky, and get it to open. No luck. _Ok. How hard can this be to unlock?_ For the next some minutes he tried different combinations. With no success. His patience was wearing thin. He had to get to Tatooine NOW. With this thought in mind he pressed the numbers even faster. Anakin grumbled when it didn't work. He let out a few curses, hoping no one heard him. Having enough he decided to use the Force.

"That had better work or I'm taking my lightsaber straight into that keypad to get it to open."

After a few seconds, he heard the familiar sound of the keypad signaling the door is being opened. _Today is my lucky day._ Anakin started walking into the room only to see a familiar white lightsaber pointed at his head. He froze the same time she did.

"Good grief Anakin I could have chopped your head off or something. Don't do anything like that again. Come in. I know this isn't a social call."

"Sorry."

The lights came on when the door closed. Sheena leaned against the wall, tucking her saber away and Anakin sat on her bed.

"How did you react so fast Sheena?"

"My senses picked up on it Anakin. I, um, keep my lightsaber under my pillow so I can get to it easily."

"Oh really? That's interesting. I've never done that. Maybe I should do that…"

Sheena stared at Anakin for a few seconds. _This had better be good or I'm losing sleep over nothing._ Her eyes formed into a serious tone.

"So Anakin, what brings you to my room so early in the morning?"

_Here comes the hard part. Trying to convince her to come with me. Maybe I should just say it how it is._ Anakin thought.

His eyes too turned serious. "Well…I just had this dream. I think…something is going to happen to my mom. This isn't the first one I've had. This dream however seemed darker and more disturbing then the previous ones. Obi-Wan always tells me not to worry about it. Dreams are nothing but what the unconscious mind comes up with. That's he says anyway."

Sheena opened her mouth to respond, but closed it. Her eyes widened a bit. Obi-Wan blew him off with these dreams? Telling him not to worry about them? _…They're warnings. Oh god. Then it is true. Shimi is going to die unless we do something. We…? Is Anakin going to…?_ When she noted Anakin was looking her strangely, she offered a smile.

"Anakin that is not a good sign. If you've been having these dreams for some time, then you should have gone when the first one occurred."

"…I know but Obi-Wan never allowed me to. Anyways Sheena? Would you be willing to come with me to Tatooine? I need to save my mom before it's too late and I have a feeling it's nearing that time. Please? We would have to leave immediately."

In her heart Sheena knew she couldn't say no. Not when it concerned his mom. She vowed not to let Anakin fall to the dark side and she meant it. After enough research, she realized losing his mother was the first step to his descent into the dark side. Palpatine simply helped him along. Encouraging him. Telling him things (Anakin) he thought he needed to hear. _I have to go and I know it. I won't let this happen in this timeline. Now only the question remains is: should we tell anybody we'll leaving?_

"Of course I'll come Anakin. Should we tell anyone where we're going? I'd feel a little better if we did, but that's up to you. If you don't want to that's fine with me. The less people that know of our departure, the lesser the chance we'll be caught."

Anakin bit his lip. He didn't really want to tell anyone. Well maybe Padme. She'd understand his problem and the solution. He knew he definitely could not tell Obi-Wan. He would have his head and more if he did. _We should tell Padme. Unless Sheena tells Luke & the others. Then they all would have to swear not to tell Obi-Wan unless they had no option. The longer Obi-Wan doesn't know the better off we'll be._

"We should tell Padme at least, we can tell Luke & the others if you want. But the four of them would have to swear to not to tell Obi-Wan."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan Anakin. Let me write the message on some paper I brought with me."

Blue eyes flickered. "In that belt of yours? What about a writing instrument? You'll need that."

"Of course. Thanks for reminding me."

Sheena joined Anakin on the bed and proceeded to gather the materials she needed to write the note. After a few minutes of thinking, she finally came up with a suitable message. Anakin leaned over her shoulder as she wrote:

Dear (insert name),

First off, you CANNOT tell Obi-Wan what I am going to tell you. If you have to do it as YOUR last option and everything else has failed. Anakin and I are heading to Tatooine to save his mother. That's all we're doing. We'll be back as soon as we can. Until we do, please stall or come up with something so that no one suspects anything, including the Council. Give us some luck. I think we'll need it.

Signed,

Sheena Blake

P.S. By the way I almost chopped his(Anakin's) head with my lightsaber when he came in my room. I'll explain later.

"You had to add that, didn't you Sheena? I didn't realize I was being so loud…"

"Don't worry about it Anakin, I won't tell them everything…"

"Okay. So you're done. How are you going to give them the note? I don't think you want to do what I did…"

"I think we can just slid them under their doors. That way they're sure to see them later on today."

Anakin's eyes sparkled with delight. Now they could head out. He felt excited he would get to see his mother and see if she's alright. _Of course she is. I have no doubt in my mind she is. Can't wait to see her face when I tell all that has happened in the last ten years._

"Let's go Sheena."

Sheena hid a yawn as she followed Anakin out of her room, notes in hand. The duo walked over to the rooms where Luke, Leia, and Han slept. Sheena gently shoved the note under each of the doors and made sure they did. When she was satisfied she looked back over at Anakin. _I'm tired but I'm excited. I don't know how good or bad that is. Some time I am going to have to sleep. Something tells me it won't be for a little while._

"Anakin, you owe me one. I usually don't get up this early. Well, at least not this early."

"I can see that. I'm usually up this early, getting ready for the next prank I'm pulling on Obi-Wan."

Sheena laughed slightly as her and Anakin headed off towards Padme's room and the task of finding a ship that will take them to Tatooine.

-oo00oo-

Eyes flickered in surprise. Keith leaned in closer to get a closer look at the screen. He noticed Skywalker's arrow heading towards the white arrow. _Interesting._ He continued to watch as the two arrows came over to where the blue, golden, and brown arrows lay. The two arrows paused shortly at each spot then walked away. _How odd. It's very early in the morning. Why is Skywalker and that person doing up this early? Hmm…_ Keith studied the screen further as the two arrows approached the room in which the Senator of Naboo slept. They too paused there and left. His eyes followed their trail until they came to docking area.

"They're heading somewhere? How mysterious. I never realized Skywalker got up at this hour. This needs further investigation." Keith spoke.

He switched screens and typed in a few commands. He only hoped the person he was calling didn't it mind it was 3:00 or something in the morning.

-oo00oo-

"Anakin, whose ship are we taking? We can't steal one, that wouldn't be right."

"Don't worry Sheena we'll take Obi-Wan's."

Sheena rose an eyebrow on this. "Obi-Wan has his own ship? Since when?"

"Since a few years ago. He said I couldn't have one. Too young and too rash. Hey I'd take care of it. I love to tinker with anything I can get my hands on." Anakin replied.

"I see. Obi-Wan won't mind if we take it?"

"I doubt it. He doesn't use it that often and besides we don't have to worry about anything. I've driven his ship before so we're be fine."

"What's the name of his ship?"

"_Hidden Memories_."

"It almost sounds perfect for him."

"Yeah I know. We better get going before someone/something interrupts us."

"Agreed."

-oo00oo-

_It's morning. The Senate session is today. It seems different now that I've experienced some things no other person would ever know. I don't like this Military Creation Act. It seems the Chancellor already has enough power or ways to engage everything. Do we really need something like this to protect ourselves from the growing Separatist fraction. I don't think so._

With that thought in mind, Padme continued on getting dressed and prepared for the session. She planned on wearing a lovely maroon & brown velvet dress with a fancy headpiece. After all it was her formal attire for her role as Senator. She finished pining up her hair; ready for the gown. Padme about to call for Sabe, stopped. She heard a surprised gasp. She rushed over to where she heard it. Padme saw what Sabe appeared to holding, a note of some kind. Sabe finally looked up.

"I found this Padme a little while ago. It's addressed to you. It's written by someone called Sheena Blake." she said.

_? Sheena? Why would she write me something? I'd better look at it._ Padme took the note from Sabe and walked away to read it. Her brown eyes scanned the entire page, taking the contents in. She blinked. She re-read it to make sure what she read was true. She gasped. _Her and Anakin are heading off to Tatooine to save his mom? Does this have to do with what he discussed with me some time ago? I can't tell Obi-Wan…I see her point. Still, it is kinda breaking the rules. But my instincts tell me to do what Sheena wrote and keep it a secret. Obi-Wan wouldn't too happy where Anakin went… I'd better finish getting ready._

"Sabe, help me get ready. Hide this note in one of my pieces of luggage. I don't want to lose this." Padme stated.

"Tell me later what that was about, okay?"

"We'll see."

-oo00oo-

Han stretched. He felt refreshed. Ready to take the day on. He wondered if the others had gotten up yet. His eyes wandered over at the watch he wore. Sheena had told them, they could communicate with each other. _Wonder if it really works. Might as well try. I've got nothing to lose._ Han paced the room, studying the watch before actually doing anything. In doing so he came to the door. His brown eyes focused themselves on the floor below and saw something. Han paused to pick it up. He was surprised. His name was written on it. _Now who would be writing stuff to me? I usually don't receive stuff like this. Unless it's a joke or something._

Han opened the note and read the contents. His eyes widened in shock and surprise. He almost dropped it._ What the?! Anakin and Sheena are heading over to Tatooine?! She wants us not to tell Obi-Wan!? What is going on here. Now I'd better contact Luke and Leia. This changes everything. I can't believe they did something like this._

He scanned the watch for a few seconds before finding the button he was looking for. "Luke? Leia? Get up. I suggest you two head over to each of your doors and pick up the note you see on the ground. Read it and tell me I'm not mistakened." he said.

-oo00oo-

Leia stepped out of the refresher, ready for the day. A good night's of sleep had done her good. She felt better for some reason. With all that happened recently, it made her more willing to take on everything. Maybe not everyone. _I hope the others had a good night's rest. I wonder how Sheena fared? Sometimes I wish she would drop that shield of hers and let us know how she feels. It would be easier for us to help her. I know she has to contend with Palpatine, but does have to do that everywhere? I mean keep her shield up. I envy her ability to do it._

"Wonder what we'll be doing today. Maybe Sheena can give us some ideas. With the fiasco with the Jedi Council, we shouldn't be around that area until whatever that needs to be done is ready for them. Maybe go shopping for stuff? I have a feeling we're be here a little while, so it may help us understand this timeline better. I never thought of that before we left the Rebel headquarters. Bringing clothes and all of that stuff. Hmm… ?"

Leia glanced down at her watch, which started to beep. It seemed like somebody was calling her. The watches did work after all. She pressed a couple of buttons and Han came into view. What he had say surprised her. She listened cautiously; immediately doing what he said. She found a note in front of the door like he indicated and picked it up. She read it and her eyes widened.

_No way. No way would Sheena agree to something like this. I can't believe Anakin talked her into it or something. We can't tell Obi-Wan… For some reason that sounds logically. He, is after all, Anakin's master. What a day this is turning out to be. Maybe we should meet up outside or something._

-oo00oo-

Luke did a few exercises after getting out of the refresher. He felt more relaxed. He wondered what was on the agenda for today. After yesterday's events, he was looking forward to something more relaxing today. He didn't want another repeat like yesterday. _A new day. A day to make up for yesterday. I'm surprised things went as they did yesterday. It all right in the end. Wonder what transpired between Obi-Wan and Sheena after all of us went to our rooms…? Probably just talking. Obi-Wan seems kinda similar to Sheena in some respects. He hides almost as well as she does. Not to say he doesn't react to things, he is able to control just like Sheena. He is easier to read because of his Force powers. You can get a sense of what he is feeling by the flow of the Force. Hmm, those two…_

Luke retrieved his lightsaber from its spot on the night table and clipped it on his belt. He paused to check something until he heard a beeping noise. He realized after a few seconds it was his watch. Pressing a button or two, Han came into view. His voice spoke some words. Luke grabbed the note Han mentioned would be near the door. His eyes widened as he read it. All of a sudden, waves of emotions ran through him.

"Sheena…is doing what with Anakin?! They're heading to Tatooine to save his mom? Why is that necessary? Does Sheena know something more that then we do? Most likely. She has all sorts of knowledge and understanding how she think is hard sometimes. She chooses what to say when it's appropriate and when it's not. God, how many secrets does she have? I think we need to have a meeting outside."

As if everyone was reading minds, the trio stepped outside almost at the same time.

"I can't believe they did that! Do they realize what trouble they'll be in if people find out about this. Besides we can't even tell Obi-Wan, which in a way makes sense. But still…this is serious stuff."

" I know what you mean Leia. At least Sheena informed us. She could have gone without saying anything and we would be in a big bind. Where is Sheena? Where is Anakin? Since we would have not known where they are, Obi-Wan and everyone would not enjoy what we would be saying."

"Now what? We can't tell Obi-Wan about this. Do you think Padme knows?"

"…I don't know Han. I suppose we could try to find her and ask."

"We can use the function Sheena said was installed in this watch. Let's try typing in Padme's full name and see what happens."

"Sounds like a plan."

Han and Luke peered over Leia's shoulder as she typed in the requested name. She pressed a couple of buttons and waited. She found herself smiling after the watch informed her where Padme could be found. "Wow, she's staying all the way over here. Perhaps its due being a Senator."

"Let's go then."

-oo00oo-

He breathed deeply. Time to talk to Sheena. Find out the answers he felt he deserved. After what happened, he knew she was the only person able to answer his questions. He still was reeling in the fact she was a Jedi. He wondered why she would need disguise herself like that in her timeline? Did something really happen that caused her to do that? _She hasn't told me that. Or at least the stuff that suited the situation at the time. I think she needs just to be told to open up a bit. Be honest with the rest of us and then maybe we could help her. Maybe. She is still is mysterious still. She appears to be very knowledgeable about us, this timeline. Wonder what else she knows?_

Obi-Wan strode through the halls of Coursant to the room Sheena had chosen to stay in. He hoped she was ready. Ready to face him. He approached the door. He prepared to knock when he glanced over at the keypad. The lights indicated the door was open. _Odd. Sheena, I think, wouldn't leave her door unlocked. Did something happen?_ Obi-Wan pressed a button and the door opened. He flicked on the lights. He took note he didn't see Sheena. He strode over to the refresher. No response. He tuned to the Force to see if Sheena or anyone else was in the room. He searched around until he frowned. Deeply.

"Anakin was here. His presence through the Force echoes in this room. Why would he have come in here? He should be in bed sleeping. There would be no reason for him to be in her room. Hmm, maybe I outta check his room."

Obi-Wan made it to Anakin's room and entered. He had learned a way to bypass his apprentice's attempts to block his access to the keypad. He searched around with the Force and it told this: Anakin wasn't here. He noted his bed was made up and everything. He suppressed a smile. Anakin finally used one of the lessons he taught. However…

"He's not here and Sheena's not either. I don't understand. Where could they have gone to? Anakin knows he shouldn't be sneaking off. He has obligations to the Jedi, his way of life. As for Sheena, maybe she went for a stroll around Coursant or something. Maybe Sheena's friends could tell me where they are. I should have checked to see whether they were in their rooms. I was just over there too…"

Obi-Wan made his way back over there.

He was surprised but wasn't. At least their doors were locked, but they were not in their rooms either. He ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed. "Now I have to scroll around Coursant looking for them. I don't even have a clue as where these three went. Maybe I outta just go with my Force instincts and hope they lead me to them. Otherwise I don't know what else to do. I hope the Council doesn't need me or Anakin at the moment…"

-oo00oo-

Shari Thompson listened intently as to what Leia said. She leaned back in the seat, stifling a yawn. When it ended she looked back up at Keith.

"It was worthwhile coming here. So you have the task of following these three and find more about them? Sounds like fun. Have you figured out the remaining arrows who they belong to?"

"No I haven't. I've been too busy shorting this whole task through. The Chancellor himself requested my services and I will deliver requests. Maybe you can help me."

"Perhaps. What's the payment?"

_Payment? That's right. She never does anything for free. Then again I don't, but I could be persuaded otherwise. __Shari__ has money and I doubt she needs more. She can earn it on her own. Maybe an item perhaps or something else? What would qualify as payment?_ He suddenly thought of something. _It might just work._

"A date Shari."

"A date…?"

"Yes a date. Just a casual one. Relax somewhere while having something to eat. Don't you get out or take a break?"

Shari snorted. "You know I can't take a break. I got stuff to do and so do you."

"That's my answer. Take it or leave it."

Her aqua eyes flashed for a moment then resumed their normal color. "…Okay I accept. What do you want me to do?"

"Take this PDA and follow them around. I want to know which arrows belong to them so it'd be easier to track them. When Blake shows up, figure out her arrow so we can track easier. Maybe even try to spy on her too. Palpatine seemed upset about her. It sounds like she's giving him a hard time. He gave me descriptions of all of four of them. It shouldn't too hard."

"How fun… Just joking. It's perfect. Let me go find a weapon of some kind to watch and I'll be set. Do you have any on you?"

Keith laughed. "Of course. Choose whatever one you like. I won't charge."

"Where are they now?"

Keith glanced at the screen. His eyes watched the arrows. _They appear to be heading for the Senator's quarters. Interesting. What business do they have there?_

"They're heading for Senator Amidala's quarters. The trio's names are Leia, Luke, and Han. Her quarters is located in…"

"Got it. I'll report in a little while."

Keith flicked a switch and the weapons he talked about appeared. He watched her hover over the weapons, eyes scanning each one. After a few minutes she settled on one. Keith nodded his approval at the one she chose. She only smiled as she left his ship.

_You better watch out fools. You have no idea what you're up against._

-oo00oo-

Padme stood on the hovering platform that represented her home of Naboo. The Senate Chamber resembled a huge spiral of sorts from top to bottom. The platforms all contained senators and their advisors from all over the galaxy. _The Senate has always been like this. Now we're just waiting for the Chancellor to show up. His platform is unique. His comes out of his quarters where he stays and works. How convenient._

She stood up straighter when the platform carrying Palpatine rose up. _Here goes. The session is about to begin. It should be interesting._

Palpatine greeted all of the gathered senators with a warm welcome. "Thank you for coming today. Today we are going to talk about an important matter. The Separatist movement is gaining strength each day and we need something to counter that. I propose that the Military Creation Act be initialized."

Murmurs went around the Senate. Each of them deciding on how to approach the subject. Talk was mentioned about it, but not taken seriously until today. Padme wasn't surprised. It took the Senate longer to discuss on matters as the years had passed. She noticed but continued on insisting on working things through the Senate. Things were bound to happen quicker. What happen ten years ago changed her attitude about them. She had taken matters into her own hands and it worked out fine. Even a life was lost in the process. She felt sympathy for Obi-Wan, for that was his master who died. She often wondered how he dealt with it. From what Anakin told her, he rarely talked of it.

_I know I'm voting no. This whole idea of granting Palpatine the power to create an army to counter this movement sounds like a good idea, but my gut tells me otherwise. He doesn't need any more power, at least not right now. We are not at war. I don't see the point of this. Peace can be worked out through diplomacy. I don't want any more bloodshed between anybody._

Padme wanted to wait and see if anyone would say anything. She could do it, but she wanted the discussion to take fold. _Besides, he doesn't have the authority to carry it out. He needs the Senate's approval. But someone has to state he/she gives the Chancellor permission to legalize the 'temporary' powers in order to create this army._ She didn't want anyone to do this. She would immediately object.

Palpatine kept his patience. As he had for years now. He was surprised no one spoke up. His eyes wandered over to Senator Amidala. He thought she might say something. _Maybe she got stunned by it or is thinking how to present opinion._

-oo00oo-

The trio of Luke, Leia, and Han stopped in front of the room.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Han said knocking.

Sabe seemed surprised to hear someone knock. She opened the door to see three people standing there and clearly staring at her in surprise.

"Padme?" one of them asked.

Sabe laughed silently. _They're not the first to do that…_

"She's not here. She's at the Senate Session right now. I'm one of her bodyguards. Need something?" she replied.

"Um, well. How come you look exactly like her?"

"To fool others."

"We came here to see if Padme received a note."

Something clicked in Sabe's mind. _I knew there was more to that note then Padme let on. She must know them._

"Be right back."

Sabe dug through Padme's luggage until she found the note Padme told her to hide there. She walked back to the door.

"This it?" Sabe asked, displaying the note. She saw their expressions turn to ones of surprise.

"So, she did receive one too…"

"Now what? Padme is busy."

"You guys can enter. Maybe you could tell me what is going on. Padme hasn't told me anything."

"You sure?"

Sabe smiled. "Positive."

-oo00oo-

Finally. People started debating it. Padme watched in silence, taking it all in. She saw how divided the Senate appeared to be about this matter. It seemed like it could be up to a vote. _The majority of the Senate must agree to it. I'm ready now. Maybe it should be voted on now._

"I'd like to speak now." Padme declared, her platform now hovering near the Chancellor's.

All eyes, including Palpatine's, focused themselves at Padme. _Ah finally._ Palpatine thought.

"This Military Creation Act…is it necessary? We are not at war. There shouldn't be any bloodshed. Negotiations of peace should continue. I'm sure a compromise could come about."

"True, but this Separatist Movement is creating chaos and gaining allies. It could be possible they bring it here and do the same. We don't have protection, apart from the Jedi, to protect this world and others."

Padme took the words in consideration. They didn't faze her. Everyone had their opinion and she had hers.

"I see your point, but I don't see the need for this army. We have not declared war on them. Therefore, I've come to this decision. Creating an army might suppress, counter this movement, but it may allow the Separatist Movement to increase their ranks. Cause a war that may need to happen. I propose that the Military Creation Act be put up to a vote."

Murmurs went around the Senate. Even Palpatine himself. _I should expect no less of Senator Amidala. She did, after all, vote me in as Chancellor ten years ago. Let's see how this unfolds and how I react._

Padme watched the Senate as her platform returned its normal position. _There I said it. We don't need an army. There are other ways to deal with things to bring about peace, there doesn't have to resort to violence to deal with this problem. I see their point in all of this, but still._ Padme knew her answer. She prayed the others would too.

Palpatine eyed the Senate. He knew he had to wait for them to come up with a response. He knew the Act would pass, he felt it through the Force. _Just a little more and then I'll speak. I can wait._

-oo00oo-

Shari followed the arrows until she was just far enough from the Senator's quarters. She hid herself in a corner, in the darkness of a corridor. Her eyes found delight as they found the three targets she was to watch. _Ah, so that's them. They look exactly what the descriptions I was given._ Shari adjusted the scope. She noted the door opened and the figure of Amidala popped out. She watched the scene unfold and narrowed her eyes when she saw a note in Amidala's hand and that the trio stepped inside. _That note looks important. Hmm. Let's see what they said._ Shari touched a few buttons and prepared herself. A couple minutes passed. Nothing happened. She frowned. Looking at the screen again, Shari cursed to herself. _Dammit. I forgot to turn it on… Guess I'll have to wait until they come out to report. I'll make it's on this time…_

-oo00oo-

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't. The Military Creation Act had been voted down. This action slowed his plans. _Something is floating in the Force. Someone/something is creating this…odd feeling I'm feeling right now. No matter. I have backups. When I find out what it is, I will crush it._ Palpatine gathered himself.

"Is there anymore issues that need to be addressed at this time?"

When no one answered, he declared, "This session is adorned."

When everyone had been cleared out from the Senate chambers, Palpatine caught up w/ Padme.

"Congratulations Senator. You did a good job."

Padme turned to with cool eyes. "Thank you Chancellor. It wasn't all of my doing."

Black eyes softened a bit. "Your speech inspired others Senator. I'm just glad you serve the Republic with such dignity."

"You're welcome. Have a good day Chancellor."

He watched Padme walk out of his range of vision. He had something to do. Perhaps an update with his help might improve his mood."

-oo00oo-

Coursant was huge. Searching would take days, weeks even. Even so, Obi-wan felt he should stay near the rooms of Sheena's companions. That was a while ago. Now it was Padme's quarters. _I tried a few other places then back here. Why do I feel like something is happening and that it concerns me…_ Obi-Wan walked along the various corridors until he reached the door. He prepared himself to knock when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Padme approaching. Padme almost gasped at seeing him, but kept cool.

"Is something wrong Obi-Wan?"

"Yes…Anakin and Sheena are missing. Have you seen them?"

_No, but I know where they are. Thankfully, I was at the Session so it's easier to deal with him, but…_ Padme shook her head.

"I haven't seen them since last night Obi-Wan. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Would you like to come in?"

Obi-Wan seemed surprised. "You sure Amidala?"

"I am."

The door whooshed open. Talking suddenly stopped. Padme frowned. _Odd…_ She and Obi-wan walked further in until they saw Sabe, Luke, Leia, and Han stare at them in surprise.

"Padme, you're back. How did it go?" Sabe said.

"It went fine. How come they're in here Sabe?"

Obi-Wan had almost forgotten that Padme had handmaidens who look exactly like her…_I've always wondered how they tell each other apart… Yes, why are they in here…?_

Sabe looked embarrassed. "Sorry Padme. They came here to see if you were back from the Session. I invited them in because it looked kinda sad letting them go back empty-handed. Besides, we talked about current events. Don't worry Padme, I didn't tell them any of your secrets."

Padme's face softened a bit. "It's ok Sabe. Would you come with me so I can get out of these clothes?"

"Certainly. Be back in a few."

Everyone watched them walk away. Obi-Wan and the others looked at each other.

_He doesn't know, but it's a tid hard now. Sabe did well as did Padme. He's going to ask, I know it. Even I'm not stupid. We're ready, but…_ Han looked over at Luke and Leia and gave them a smile of understanding.

Luke stared at Obi-Wan. He hoped they could convince him that Anakin and Sheena were still on Coursant. _From what we told Sabe, she suggested we tell him Anakin got Sheena up early to help with his next prank. Hopefully Obi-Wan will accept it. _Since he dealt with Obi-Wan in his younger years, Luke didn't know how long they could keep it up if he sensed something strange about it.

Leia hid a sigh. _Surprised he's here. He couldn't have known. Maybe the Force guided him here. We had better be prepared._

Padme turned to Sabe once they were in her room. "They told you, huh?"

"Yes. They came looking for you. Wanted to know if you had gotten a note."

Padme smiled. "Ok. Help me get into something normal and head back. I sense it's going to begin."

"Since you're here, anyone of you seen Anakin or Sheena?"

"Not since last night." The twins motioned to Han silently.

Han took the cue. "Depends."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at this. "Explain."

"Well, when we got up; a note was left for us. It said they're shopping. Shopping for you Obi-Wan." Han answered.

Obi-Wan froze. "F-for me? He wouldn't do that."

"Not clothes shopping. More like getting items to pull the next prank on you. Sheena got dragged along because he said she was the 'ultimate' genius." Leia added.

"I see."

"It didn't say how long they would be gone. Just thought we would give you a heads up." Luke finished.

_Pulling another prank, are you Anakin? I wonder sometimes where you get your stuff. Hmm…it's interesting to see Luke, Leia, and Han here in Amidala's quarters. Especially since this is hers and wouldn't just allow people like them inside._ Obi-Wan found the whole note then odd. But it would explain why Anakin was in Sheena's room. He noticed Padme and Sabe returned.

"Padme, did you receive one as well?"

"Yes I did. Why?"

"May I see it?"

Padme hesitated. She couldn't show. Neither could they. She ran through some ideas in her head until only one seemed to fit.

"Afraid you can't. When I read mine, the words vanished leaving it blank. Anakin mentioned it to me he finally found a way to do that. Before the words vanished, it mentioned to throw away the note afterwards. I hadn't had time to do that. His eyes lit up when he said it." Padme answered.

"…" Obi-Wan scanned the room, looking like he wasn't. His eyes looking for something. He took note the room was silent. _Hmm…_ Blue-grey eyes spotted something white. Obi-Wan saw it tucked in Leia's belt; unseen expect for now. It apparently had exposed when she probably moved around.

"Leia?"

"Yes?"

"Is that the note Padme was talking about?"

Leia froze, hiding her obvious shock. _I forgot to shove it deeper. Probably shifted as I was moving around. Have to stall. Somehow._

"This?" It's not the note that was written to us. That one, Padme mentioned, was thrown out. There was no use in keeping it since the note was blank and that the note said to."

Obi-Wan accepted Leia's answer, but still were curious as what Leia possessed then. She didn't say what it was; simply it wasn't the note. _If it's not this note, then they won't mind if I read it._ He made a motion with his fingers and the note floated over to his hand.

Everyone now focused on the note. This was sitting in Obi-Wan's hand.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

He noted their reaction and opened the note. After reading through it, Obi-Wan looked back at them.

It took only a few seconds before Obi-Wan reacted. "My apprentice is WHERE?! On Tatooine with Sheena!?" Obi-Wan now couldn't decide who to be mad with.

"That wasn't so bad." Han commented.

Suddenly blue-grey eyes were upon him. Han had the thought to remain silent and let the others handle it. He found it uncomfortable under Obi-Wan's gaze, one he never seen the man have before.

"Not so bad? What about the rest of you? You knew where he was going and you let him go! Did Sheena suggest for him to go there?! Why did she go with him? Doesn't both Anakin and Sheena know this kind of thing isn't tolerated!?" Obi-Wan exclaimed in a very angry voice.

Nothing else could top that. Not ever. Padme couldn't think of anything to calm the situation. After all, he did have a point, but… _Anakin said he couldn't go see his mother due to the rules of the Jedi. What he and Sheena are doing are breaking the rules and inviting dire consequences, but I feel it is right. No one should deny someone to see their parents._ She had never seen Obi-Wan this angry before. He always kept his cool. Always.

Sabe couldn't think of anything to say. She kept silent. _Wow. I may not have known Obi-Wan, but he's mad. Not that I blame him, but what he was denying Anakin wasn't exactly right either._ Her brown eyes kept their neutral gaze, watching everything play out.

Nothing could prepare them for his reaction. Luke couldn't believe he heard it. He imagined Obi-Wan to be calm and cool all the time. Seeing him react so vividly didn't seem like him. _I knew he wouldn't take it that easily. I didn't think he'd get that mad. Eventually someone is going to have to answer him._ Luke knew it would have to be good.

Leia only saw Obi-Wan for that brief moment on the Death Star. She only now got a glimpse of Obi-Wan in his younger years. Only… _Even I can tell he's mad. He's right we knew, but we promised Sheena not to tell and we kept that promise. Now if we could come up with something to say back._

Obi-Wan did everything he could to keep himself calm despite the situation. He knew he had to or he wouldn't be able to continue. He couldn't let the Council know or he would get in major trouble. _Anakin and Sheena…I hope they know what they're doing._

"You said they went to rescue his mom. Is she in some of kind of trouble?" Obi-Wan spoke. Even as he spoke, something seemed to nag at the corner of his mind, urging him to remember something. Something it deemed important. He dismissed the feeling, wanting to concentrate at the matter on hand.

Han shrugged. "We don't know. Sheena didn't elaborate on it and only told us where they were going."

"…I see." Obi-Wan knew nothing could be done about it now, worry about the consequences. "We now only have one option to do and that is to wait for them to come back. At any rate, the Council simply cannot be told this. I hate to admit it, but what now?"

"Something has to be done to prevent the Council from finding out the truth, but I know it's not how you do things. Perhaps simply tell the Council Anakin is busy with things you gave him to do Obi-Wan." Leia responded.

"If the Council needs to see Anakin or visit to see his progress, we'll have to think of something to stall and we can't do that forever. They probably might be able to tell if we're lying, right?" Luke saw Obi-Wan nod. "It would have to be good then."

Padme knew it wasn't right to hide the truth from the Council, but telling the truth would get everyone in trouble and she didn't want that. _We don't need that. This is important to Anakin and I will oblige by it._

"Luke does have a point. If stalling doesn't work then what? Clearly the Jedi Council cannot know and I, for one, don't have any ideas besides stalling." Padme pointed out.

During the discussion, Han got to thinking. If this plan failed, they all would be in big trouble. So they needed a plan B. One he currently worked on. _It needs to work temporally until those two get back. I hope we don't have to wait too long. But what would work? Words can go only so far and they are other ways. Way that I've done, learned, or-- Wait._ Han suddenly thought of something. They needed to buy time and this would provide it. Provided everyone agreed to it. _I can't believe I'm actually suggesting this. Luke is going to kill me._

"Hey everyone, I have an idea." Han stated.

Everyone turned to look at him. Han gave a look at Luke and Leia that said he was serious. Leia couldn't believe he was serious. She knew he only got serious on occasions and for a good reason. Luke knew it would be useless to argue, but Han really seemed too serious and that got his attention.

"We need to buy time, right? How about Luke pretends to be Anakin until he and Sheena return from Tatooine. How about it? Will it work?" Han answered.

"W-What?! Are you crazy Han!? What kind of idea is that? You didn't even consult with Luke on this. What if he doesn't want to go with it? Besides why would he do that?" Leia exclaimed, her brown eyes flashing.

"Have Luke pose as Anakin?" Obi-Wan repeated.

Luke stared dumbfounded at Han and Leia. The first being his idea. It sounded just like him. One possibility he himself never considered. As for his sister, she always reacted more vividly then he did. He often wondered why. Maybe Han's idea could be the answer. _Han wants me to pose as Anakin…?_

"Han, is that really necessary? We don't need to resort to that. Besides I do look like Anakin, but there are noticeable differences between us." Luke said, not sure what else to say.

"Hmm." Padme muttered.

Obi-Wan turned to watch Padme as she muttered something else and study the current situation. He wondered. Did she get an idea? To him her observation skills were at work and that meant… _Does Padme see something that I don't? Having Luke pose as Anakin seems rather risky and bearing more consequences if it fails. I don't like the idea._

The idea seemed rather crazy and unorthodox, but for some reason Padme thought it might work. Usually she wouldn't condone this kind of idea, but since she saw Anakin again; Padme discovered a different side to herself. _I believe this to be a good idea. It would provide the Council with proof Anakin is still here. That is of course the idea is taken well with the others._

"Let's do it." Padme stated.

"Huh? You say something Padme?" Han asked.

"I did. Your idea…let's do it."

_! Did Padme really say that?! She's changed. Perhaps it's due to the years passing and learning about things along the way. This idea sounds rather interesting despite what it is. For some reason, I'm actually looking forward to it._ Sabe thought.

He must be mistakened. Padme couldn't have said it. The Senator of Naboo would never go along with an idea like that. _Has she changed that much over the past ten years?_ "Padme, you can't be serious; having Luke pose as Anakin, that is even consequential then lying to the Council." Obi-Wan stated, not believing she said it.

Luke and Leia exchanged looks with each other; they were in disbelief.

**Luke?**

**Yes, Leia?**

**Did Padme really agree with Han's idea?**

**If my ears didn't deceive me, then yes she did.**

**She actually thinks its going to work?**

**Apparently so Leia. Isn't posing as someone just as bad as lying?**

**In my books it is. Padme to me wouldn't condone Han's idea, but for some reason she is.**

**That's what I'd like to know.**

"You sure you want to do that Padme? Han's ideas do tend to be crazy." Luke said.

"Luke's right; I'm not sure you actually want to go through with it. He tends to bring chaos along with any of his ideas." Leia added.

Padme smiled. "I know. This will provide proof that 'Anakin' is still here. I'm not changing my mind on this. In order to pursue this idea, a few changes need to be made." she answered, not budging from her position.

Luke found brown eyes on him. He was surprised to find it was Padme's. She was waiting for his decision. _Padme reminds me of Leia, who is also stubborn. This is one battle I may not be able to win._ Padme clearly showed she wasn't giving in, Han suggested the idea, Leia and himself objected to it, and Obi-Wan didn't see the need for it. So now what?

_Did I just say that doing this idea would be even worse then lying to the Council? Both of them are breaking the rules! I cannot go through with this idea, but Padme has made up her mind. Once she sets her mind to something, nobody dares to argue with her. She did this ten years ago, wanting to save her people on Naboo. I see no other way around; I must go along with it; even though it's wrong._

"We have to go through with it; Padme is not going to change her mind. She did the same kind of thing ten years ago when we went to save her people on Naboo. I don't like it, but I feel we have no choice." Obi-Wan stated.

_Ten years ago?_ Leia echoed in her mind, confused.

_Something happened on Naboo ten years ago?_ Luke wondered if their datacards would answer that question.

"Alright, then it's settled. How do we begin?" Han said, grinning.

-oo00oo-

Keith listened as Shari explained what had happened. He was both pleased and disappointed.

"It's okay. I can find out what they said. That's no problem. You say they haven't come out yet?"

"That's correct. I don't know what is happening in there, but let's hear what's going on in there. I want to know exactly what they're saying."

Keith changed screens, typing in a few commands. He added Shari frequency so she could listen in too. After a few seconds. The conversation they wanted to hear played out to them. Their eyes widened after a few minutes.

"No way?! They're on Tatooine!? That must be why you mentioned Skywalker and Blake's arrows headed for the docking bay. They surely played a nice game with Kenobi. It sweetens the deal that everyone in the room knew where they went." Shari both exclaimed and stated.

"Yes indeed. The Chancellor needs to know this. Keep watching them Shari. Tell me immediately if they do anything odd."

"Understood." With that, Shari vanished from the hologram.

Keith typed in the keypad for a few seconds and waited for the Chancellor to respond back. When he finally saw him, he said, "I just learned the most interesting thing Chancellor."

-oo00oo-

Palpatine saw that someone was trying to contact him. On his private frequency. _Ah. I feel better already._ He touched a button and the face of Keith entered his field of vision. He listened to what he said and he suddenly smirked.

"Do tell me."

"Apparently Skywalker and Blake are on Tatooine. Trying to save his mother."

_What? No, I should have known. Anakin told me of his dreams. Kenobi wouldn't let him leave of course. But to have Blake go with him? That is very interesting indeed. I wonder why Blake joined him…I don't see any reason too unless she knows something about that. Hm._

"Continue please."

"From a contact of mine, I learned the interesting exchange of words between Kenobi and Blake's companions. Apparently, Amidala knows of Skywalker's departure as well. All of them are in her quarters. They've been there for some time. I've figured out whose arrows belong to Blake's companions."

Palpatine hid his sudden surprise. _He found a way to track them. Excellent._ "You found a way to track them?"

"Yes. I planted a bug on the one called Leia. I have software that enables me to find whomever I wish. However, Blake and her companions show up as question marks because I did not know their names at the time. Since they happened to be near Kenobi, Amidala, and Skywalker at the time when I first used this device. Now that I informed you, I plan on coming to your office to give you something."

"Something?"

"I have a PDA that has this software. You now have the capability to track them; find where they go. Plus it can also tap into that bug I planted on Leia. Is your office okay Chancellor?"

"That is fine. You knew where it is?"

Keith only smirked.

_Not bad. Not bad all. Now I have my means to keep track of everyone including Kenobi, Skywalker, and Amidala._ "I shall be waiting."

Keith vanished from his screen and Palpatine smiled. "Now we'll see whose game we're playing."

-oo00oo-

She couldn't believe she agreed to it. She and Anakin were in a ship heading for Tatooine. Yet she felt sympathetic towards him. _He misses his mother and if he is sensing his mother is in danger, why isn't Obi-Wan letting him go?_

Sheena continued to watch Anakin pilot the ship. She wondered if Anakin would get upset if she asked a question about the feeling he experienced. She decided to wait.

Anakin felt excited to finally see his mom and prove his feeling wrong. He noticed Sheena remained quiet since they left Coursant. He wondered what she was thinking. _She seems to be…distant. She hasn't said a thing. Is something wrong or is Sheena waiting for something?_ For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt more comfortable around her; now that he left Coursant behind and he didn't know why. He glanced over at Sheena before touching a few buttons. Anakin felt the autopilot engage and turned around.

"Sheena, what's your view on the Jedi? Is Obi-Wan wrong in telling me I need to focus on what I've given to do and let my emotions go, but I just can't seem to do that."

Grey eyes widened, Sheena surprised herself. "My view on the Jedi? You sure you want to hear it? Wouldn't it undermine Obi-Wan's own advice?"

"It wouldn't. I like to hear things from other people."

_Other people? Is Anakin talking to someone else besides Obi-Wan?_

"…Alright. Jedi are the protectors of the Republic, provide the light that keeps all of the enemies away. They stay true to their beliefs, adapt to the changing of times. Jedi keep stability within their own ranks, keep them from becoming corrupt, and not stray from the path. Emotions, attachments, family, etc. shouldn't be restricted; let Jedi embrace them."

"…Embrace them?" Anakin echoed, confused.

"Yes. Burying your emotions can't be good. I believe in the end the bottled emotions build up to a point and then, unexpectedly, are released. Nothing good comes out of that. I'm not saying to give in to them, accept you have these feelings, and continue on. To clarify something Anakin, could you please recite the Jedi Code for me?"

_Someone who embraces their emotions and continues on? That doesn't sound like a Jedi the Council would approve of. I still can't control my emotions like Obi-Wan. Will I be able to do that?_ Anakin seemed surprised at Sheena's request.

"Recite the Jedi Code? I'll do it because you asked."

Sheena waited, while watching, studying really, the person before her. He seemed to be more willing to open up to her then to Obi-Wan. That worried her. _Anakin doesn't confine in Obi-Wan? No, he probably does, but is Obi-Wan helping or hurting him? In any case, I want to hear the code._

"There is no emotion; there is peace.

There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.

There is no passion; there is serenity.

There is no death; there is the Force."

"…"

"Sheena…?"

_I had no idea they…_ "Huh? Sorry Anakin, my mind was on other things. You wanted my reaction to the code, right?"

"Yes."

"Remember this is my opinion, not the Council's."

"I know."

She wondered how to express her thoughts on it. She could go into great detail and bore him to death about it. Or condense the details into a shortened version. She decided she would go with the shortened version not waste their entire trip. Sheena still couldn't get used to Anakin wanting to talk to her.

"No emotion would mean you compress your true feelings or just keep neutral when you would encounter people, things, and situations. That, to me, is a sign of coldness or rather you keep your distance with everyone. The only thing you should have is peace…? Your other emotions are not allowed to dwell within you?"

Anakin blinked. "We must release our emotions into the Force, allowing one to have a clear mind or that's what you are supposed to do."

"Being ignorant of people and things most often will result in disaster. I don't have much to say about that one unless you want met to elaborate on the importance of knowledge?"

Anakin received a disturbing thought about Sheena explaining it in detail. For that, he shivered. "No thanks."

A sly smile appeared on Sheena's face. "Passion? Passion could be many things. It could be desire for something you enjoy doing. Or could be the feeling that may develop into a longing for that special someone among other things."

Thoughts of Padme entered his mind when Sheena mentioned the last sentence. Anakin wondered if she said it on purpose. _Maybe she did it to see if I would react. Is she testing me?_

"Instead of passion you must have serenity. Hmm, sounds like you need to be thinking of others; not yourself. Basically, you sacrifice the things you want to put others first."

Anakin nodded, remaining silent.

"No death? Are they stating you shouldn't grieve or mourn the ones you lost? Forgive me for saying, but that's just wrong."

"I heard from Obi-Wan that in order to move on or accept death, you must let go all of your attachments. I don't know if Obi-Wan did when his master Qui-Gon died. He keeps his emotions hidden and rarely shows me them."

Sheena nodded unsure if she should press the issue farther. In the end, she decided not to. "Sounds like you let go of those attachments of your lost ones in order to maintain your focus. That is different. Despite that, I think you still could grieve or mourn for them anyway. That is all I wanted to say. Anything else?"

A pause. "I'll think your comments over Sheena. …Thanks."

_…He thanked me?_ Sheena couldn't think of anything to answer back.

A beeping noise brought Anakin and Sheena to attention. Anakin checked the readouts, touched the button to silence it and he became excited. With emotional blue eyes, Anakin turned to Sheena.

"We're here. Strap yourself in."

Sheena looked out the viewpoint, seeing the stars blur as the planet Tatooine came into view. It didn't look any different then the last time she went there. She watched with a side-glance at Anakin, silently marveled at how he piloted the ship so gracefully and wondered if he gave Obi-Wan grief. _Probably and flies to show off his awesome skills. I wonder how Obi-Wan reacts to that._ The ship settled down the designated dock and Anakin killed the engines.

"Have you been to Tatooine before Sheena?" Anakin asked, unlocking his crash webbing.

While undoing hers, Sheena answered, "I have."

"Good. Then I don't need to mention there is nothing but sand here."

"Yes, there was no need."

Sand greeted Sheena's face as she and Anakin walked away from the ship. She wished she had a cloak of some kind to keep the sand out from her clothes. Last time she went here, she had gotten smart and brought one. It never crossed her mind that she would be heading back to Tatooine again. With this thought in mind, Sheena sighed.

Anakin heard it and gave her a weird look. "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Anakin, where are we going to find your mom?"

"Watto should know; he was after all our master."

The scientist kept silent as Anakin led them through the market place until stopping in front of what appeared to a junk shop. What got Sheena's attention happened to be a creature with wings? She saw Anakin go up to the creature and started speaking in a foreign language. _It sounds like…Oh, what is it? I forgot what it was._

**"Where is Shimi Skywalker?"** Anakin asked.

Watto snapped of his thoughts to see a young man and woman in front of him. The man reminded of someone. He had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. The deeper looked into them, the more the man represented Anakin. Seconds later Watto saw the connection.

**"That you Anakin? You've grown up."**

**"Yes. Where is my mother?"**

**"Oh yes. I freed your mom after you left, she married Clegg Lars and she lives on his farm, over…"**

**"Thank you."**

To Sheena, Anakin stated, "I found where my mother is. Let's go."

_I hope your mom is okay. Otherwise…_ Sheena thought, following him.

oo00oo

Despite the sand casually drifting back and forth, two suns lit the sky; bathing the world below with their heat.

Everything was silent on the Lars' Homestead despite what had just happened. Not much could be said to ease the silence, the body language of everyone told all.

_I did my best Shimi to save you. It's those Tusken Raiders are ruthless and deadly. If my leg wasn't busted up, I'd go after you._ Clegg paused a moment until he heard the familiar sound of a speeder approaching.

"I'll check to see who it is." Beru called out.

Beru stopped out of the hut to see two figures approach her, a young man and woman. She eyed them, studying them over. _He has striking blue eyes and blonde hair. He looks serious. Her grey eyes are more calm and relaxing then his. Her brown hair is deeper then ordinary brown._

"Is there something you need?" Beru asked.

"Yes, there is. Where is my mother Shimi Skywalker?"

Her breath caught in her throat. _Is he? Is he really Anakin, the one Shimi talks about so much?_ Looking closer Beru discovered the man did indeed match the description that Shimi gave them; only he was older.

"A-Anakin Skywalker?" Beru asked, hesitating.

"I am."

"You two can follow me then."

oo00oo

_They got my mom? I have to go after her, to save her. Doesn't matter if its Tusken Raiders, I will get her back._ Anakin remained silent; he simply walked away after collecting his thoughts after the conversation was done.

Sheena took note of his behavior, it bothered her. Anakin was too quiet. Too quiet for her liking. _I see he keeps his emotions to himself, not letting them out through the Force or even talking about them._ She watched him leave; worried he may do something rash.

Owen studied their guests while explaining to his stepbrother what happened to his mom. His new stepbrother remained oddly quiet during the revelation, but he could have sworn Anakin had that dark glint in his eyes before leaving. _They looked like he would kill something._

"Sheena, right? Is something wrong with Anakin or is he always like that?" Owen asked.

Sheena hesitated before answering. "…He keeps to himself; he doesn't share his feelings with anyone. If you don't mind, I'm going to go check on him."

"Go ahead. We'll be here waiting." Beru said.

"Thanks."

They watched Sheena head in the direction Anakin and sighed.

oo00oo

"Nobody can stop me. I have to save my mom." Anakin brought out the speed bike he learned the Lars had. He checked it over twice and climbed on. The engine came to life and before he could leave, Sheena's voice stopped him.

"You're not going alone Anakin."

Sheena looked around, thinking of where Anakin might be. There wasn't too many places he could go and hide. _I'll never seen Anakin act like that. He really does keep his emotions to himself. I had better find him before…_ The sound of something powering up caused her to head in the direction it came. Her eyes widened upon seeing Anakin and said, "You're not going alone Anakin."

Anakin said nothing as Sheena climbed on behind him and motioned for him to continue. The trip the speed bike brought them upon miles and miles of sand.

"We're going to that Tusken Raider camp Clegg told us about, right?"

"…"

_Figured as much. Don't do anything stupid Anakin. Tusken Raiders are known for their brutality and are very dangerous._ Sheena kept her mouth shut in case she offended him in his current mood and cause him to dump her off the bike or something of the sort.

In her travels, she seen a lot of stuff, but a Tusken Raider camp wasn't one of them. Anakin shut the engines off, getting down. He searched the camp for a few moments before turning to Sheena.

"I think I know where my mom is."

Anakin and Sheena, very quietly, walked through tents until they found her.

Shimi Skywalker didn't know how long she'd been there, but hoped she would see her son again. Something caught her eye and slowly turned to see two people approaching her. The young man caught her eye; there was something familiar about him. _…Is he…?_ The man's voice confirmed her suspicions.

"Mom, it's me Anakin. I'm here to rescue you. Hang on, I'll get you untied." Anakin spoke softly.

Sheena helped undo the bindings, lowering Shimi to Anakin's arms. She sensed a great strength in Shimi, seeing the connection between them. She used the Force to search for any Force signature and received the shock of her life. Shimi's life force felt weak, flickering with every second passing. Her breath caught in her throat. _She's dying. She…can't die. Maybe this is one thing that caused Anakin to fall to the dark side. I have to make sure she lives; otherwise, I wouldn't forgive myself if she didn't. I don't think Anakin realizes this._

"Anakin?" Sheena whispered, loud enough for Anakin to hear.

Anakin, overjoyed that his mom was alright; hugged her. He ignored Sheena's statement and instead he felt only joy. Shimi too was overjoyed to see her son after ten years. She smiled warmly, despite knowing deep down she was dying. She needed to say she loved him before passing or Anakin wouldn't realize how much she missed him.

Alarmed, Sheena knew she couldn't yell or risk the entire Tusken camp to discover their positions; so she did the next best thing.

**Anakin. Your mom is dying. Can't you feel it?**

No reply. Sheena didn't get why Anakin was ignoring her. This was her first time contacting someone new through the Force. She knew it had worked; she had done it with Aaron and Crystal on Chad. Her hands touched Shimi, bringing the light side of the Force to add to her life-force. She didn't know if it would work, but she had to try.

* * *

Ok. I'll stop here. I suppose now Chapter 9 should have really new stuff. R & R please.

Destiny's Light


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hello all! It's time again to say this. George Lucas owns Star Wars, its characters, and whatever else is associated with it. I own my OC's. No money will be made from this story; it is simply for my own amusement. No suing please.

Warnings: slight/some oocness, humor, language, violence, and ?

Pairings: Anakin/Padme, hints of Han/Leia, Sheena/?

Summary: AU. One person holds the key for Luke & Leia to save their parents. Will they use it?

Author Notes: None really.

_blah_ thoughts/dream sequences

**blah **Force talk/other things

-blah- flashback

-oo00oo- change in time, conversation, etc.

Discoveries of the Heart: Chapter Nine

Nothing mattered to Anakin then his mother. He was glad she was still alive. Her smile and warmth in her eyes brought joy to Anakin. A soft voice seemed to whisper something to him, but he ignored it. He shifted weight slightly so he could see his mother better. _Now I suppose we should leave… Ahhh!_

Anakin suddenly heard Sheena's voice echoing through the Force. What he heard were chilling words. …_What? My mother is dead in her time-line?_

"My mother is dying…? How do I do that?" Anakin asked.

"…I'm not sure really. Focus on the power of the Force inside you and it should come to you."

Anakin saw how Sheena touched his mom. He closed his eyes. He focused with all of his might; trying to find his mother's presence. When he found it, he felt how weak it was, but then he felt it glow stronger as Sheena's healing efforts took place. Sheena felt the effort Anakin put in and sought to link his with hers. Slowly but surely Shimi's life force began to stabilize.

Shimi felt herself gaining strength. She noticed how her son and his guest appeared to be in a trance. She didn't know how they were doing it, but she felt she could get up and move around. _The Force must be doing this. I've never felt like this before._

After what seemed to be hours, Sheena and Anakin stopped. No one said a word. The silence was more than enough to collect thoughts.

_Did we do it? I hope so. I don't want this to be repeating history. I just want to… ?_

_Is my mom okay? Did Sheena make the right call to pour our resources like that? I'd never… ?_

Shimi shifted up slightly so she could get a better look at Anakin and his companion. "Ani, you've grown up. I don't know how you did it, but I feel much better." she spoke quietly.

Anakin's eyes flashed with warmth. "Mom, we have to go now. We're in the middle of a Tusken Raiders camp. Let's go Sheena."

Sheena helped Shimi up and together she and Anakin made it back to their speeder. Only then, Sheena realized they had a problem. Now a group of three, the bike looked like it could only two people or maybe not…

"Hmm…Anakin look at the bike then at the three of us and tell me if you see a problem."

Anakin gave a strange look over at Sheena and did what she asked. He studied the bike for a few moments. He glanced over at Shimi, then Sheena, and himself. His gaze went back to the bike. Anakin's eyes then widened.

"We have three people now. The bike was fine with the two of us… Now we have my mom to take with us. I see what you mean Sheena."

"Yes, but we can overcome this. Anakin, since you've driving, remain in your place. I think Shimi should sit in front of you. I'll sit behind you Anakin. It might be tight, but we should be fine." Sheena said.

Shimi smiled. "It's a fine idea, isn't it Ani? Perhaps we should get going?"

Anakin helped Shimi on the bike. Once she was comfortable, he helped himself up, taking a few moments to adjust his grip and line of sight. Sheena, seeing Anakin was ready, climbed up behind him. Circling her arms around his waist, making sure it wasn't too tight.

"I'm ready Anakin, but…" Sheena trailed off.

"But what Sheena?" Anakin asked.

"Don't pull any of your stunts. We got your mom now."

"I'm not that stupid Sheena. I wouldn't endanger my mom like that. Besides, maybe later I could show her."

Sheena laughed. Shimi gave a small smile. Anakin grinned.

That ended any further talking. The bike with its three passengers zoomed toward the Lars Homestead.

-oo00oo-

Two people sat in the somewhat darkened room.

"…said is highly suspicious and almost not believable."

"Intentions of her I don't know."

Mace and Yoda were having a private conversation before discussing the matter before the Council. The words that Sheena said invaded both of their minds.

_Tough this is. Encountered this matter I have not. Startling and odd, the news is. Proof to back up her claim about the future, she does not. Too good she hid her presence she did. Accomplish this fact only seasoned Jedi Masters have. Hmm._

_I don't trust her. Her words made no sense to me. The future? Her clothing did seem odd for a Jedi. It seemed casual; more like one would wear every day. I've never seen her before, but Kenobi and Anakin brought her before us. Yet her lightsaber is…unique. I am mystified as to how she got it that color. I've seen plenty of saber colors over time, but for some reason I feel that is signifies something._

"Yoda, I don't trust her. Nothing I heard from her could have happened. Or the bit she's from the future. That is not possible. Besides she did hide her presence with up most skill, none of us Council members even realized she was Force-sensitive. Only a Master of sorts could accomplish that feat. And to top it all, she couldn't prove what she claimed to happen and her own status."

"Seen her before, I have not. New she is to me. Test her Force skills, I shall. Feel that her power today is only a sample. More than the eye, I believe she is."

"Well, if that is the case, what kind of action should we take? Until she proves what she says is true, I will strictly keep an eye on her and keep my doubts about her in mind."

"Tested she needs to be. Ability to appear as a non-Force user, she should be asked maybe?"

"We'll see. The Council should debate on what we should do about her."

"Agreed. Break from this sounds good."

As the two stepped out of the room, Mace glanced at the now empty room. _Let's hope I am proved wrong or I'll have to arrest her._

-oo00oo-

The object in Palpatine's hands both pleased him and brought the one thing he needed: another advantage. _He has done well. What he told me is somewhat disturbing and pleasing. Now I have a means to track all of them. Let's see if what I was told is true._ Palpatine pressed a couple of buttons and arrows appeared on the screen. He pushed a few other buttons and specific arrows were highlighted.

"This gold arrow is Leia's, the green one Luke's, Han's is brown, Amidala's is maroon, and Kenobi's is blue-grey. Anakin's is blue and the white arrow, ironically, is Blake's. Hn. Anakin and Blake are indeed on Tatooine as he indicated. Wonder how long they plan on staying? Kenobi isn't happy at the moment. The longer they stay there, the more likely he will be testy about it. The encounter between those three should be entertaining to listen to…"

Palpatine noted Blake's companions were still in Amidala's quarters. _No doubt dealing with some issues._ He set the PDA down. His thoughts wondered over to a different matter. The Military Creation Act was voted down. He still couldn't believe it, but it did. It hampered his plans slightly, but he was sure he could find a different way around it. He knew it.

-oo00oo-

**Present Timeline**

"This is Naboo, huh? It looks so tranquil, there has to be more to it than that." Jasmine muttered.

"It hasn't changed much if you ask me. Just curious what has transpired during the years. They haven't done much." Jade said.

Vulcan stayed silent. His own thoughts kept to himself. _We're here to see if Blake is on this planet. I personally haven't heard of this planet before. But then again there are planets out there I don't know of either. It is beautiful here I have to admit. Seems almost like a perfect area to test out her invention. Hmm, where to find her?_

"Hey Vulcan, how are we going to find her? She's not the only person on this world after all." Jade asked.

"We could try the library or some kind of archive place to search for people." Vulcan said.

"Or just slice into the main network here." Jasmine added.

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at her directly.

"What? Isn't that the easiest way to search Naboo for Blake? I don't mind searching around, but not hours and hours at end."

"Alright, you and Jade work on that. Meanwhile, I will have a look around myself. Let me know if you find any information." Vulcan said.

"Okay." Jade replied.

Vulcan checked to make he had everything he and left the ship. He exited the docking area and entered into the surrounding area. It truly did look magnificent. He pulled out a device of sorts and typed in a few things. A moment later it displayed the results. _Okay. Says here the public library is located here and a terminal near there. Hmm. What to try first. Might as well be the library._ Vulcan decided to try there first to see if they were holding any kinds of info regarding any recent events or whatever.

He walked for a bit before finding himself a speedcar/taxi to direct himself to the library. When it stopped at the destination, he thanked the driver and proceeded to walk up the steps inside. Vulcan glanced around the magnificent library and spotted a terminal he could use. His black eyes studied the screen as he typed in few things. _I can't wait to see Blake again. She owes me for the last time. I realize now that I overestimated her abilities. She won't get the best of me this time, Hmm._ He scanned the various articles his search supposing found.

-oo00oo-

**Past Timeline**

Sheena stared at the third passenger in the ship. This was one detail she had completely overlooked. Her thoughts went back to that moment not long ago.

-Flashback-

"You two are heading back to Coursant, aren't you?"

"Yes. I would love to stay longer mom, but with the way we left my master; he won't be entirely pleased."

Shimi regarded her son with a warm look before her eyes lit up. "Ani, I have a present for you to take back with you. Let me go get it."

_I wonder what mom wants to give me. Maybe it will be something so that I won't miss her so much when we go back._ Anakin grinned like he was a little kid again and he waited patiently even it wasn't really his strong point.

Sheena too had wondered exactly Shimi wanted to give to Anakin. She figured in the least it would be something that would help to ease his loneliness when he thinks of his mom. _It has to be something like that or at least that what's I think. Something that comes from the heart._ She gave a small smile at this thought.

When Shimi came back with said gift, Anakin's eyes lit up and he looked back at his mom. "You finished Threepio, didn't you mom? That gold armor looks good on him."

"Yes, it does Ani. While you were off training to be a Jedi, I spent time collecting the necessary components to finish him. Since Threepio is functional and I knew you wanted to give him plating, but you couldn't do it yourself. Take good care of him Ani. I suppose Threepio will meet up with that Artoo unit again, right?"

"Yeah. Those two work well together despite arguing with each other most of the time." Anakin peered over at Sheena, to gauge her reaction and he found hers to be most particular. He wasn't sure if she impressed or happy or confused or whatever her expression lay at the current situation.

"Hey Sheena, you alright?" he asked.

Sheena stared at Threepio for what appeared to be the longest of times. A sudden urge to chide herself for not remembering this fact sooner. _To be honest, I kind of forgot about Anakin building Threepio. I guess I really must be occupied with the looming thoughts of Obi-Wan discovering us when we get back or something. Heh. I can't believe that I overlooked a small detail._ She sighed silently. _But I'm not perfect. Oh, Anakin is looking at me very particular._

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Anakin. I guess I had completely forgotten that you had built Threepio. Heh."

Anakin laughed soundly. "You forgot about that? Tch. That is an important part of my life."

"Forgive me. There is lots of data surrounding you and everyone else. It makes it hard sometimes to recall a minor detail."

"You're forgiven I suppose. Thanks for the present mom. Sheena and I better take off now. Take care and don't go off by yourself, ok mom? I have a feeling I might not be there the next time. Just make sure to go in a group or something."

Shimi watched the duo leave the homestead and into the sands that covered Tatooine. She heard the distinct noise of a speedbike start up and take off. She smiled. _Take care Ani. I promise not to wander off alone anymore. Grow up to be a fine Jedi._

-End flashback-

"So it's true you can speak over Six million languages, Threepio?" Sheena asked.

"Of course Mistress Sheena. Would you like to hear a sample?"

"Eh, no thanks Threepio. I don't think that would be necessary."

"Oh I see. Perhaps another time then."

Anakin smiled at this small exchange and focused his gaze on Sheena. He had started thinking about it when they had come aboard the ship, especially since it was related to Threepio. "Hey Sheena, are Threepio and Artoo still functioning in your timeline?"

Sheena spun around to meet his blue gaze. "Yes, however I believe Threepio had his memory mind-wiped. I am unsure whether Artoo has or not."

"That's good to hear. How mad do you think my master is going to be Sheena?"

"I would say that would depend on much Luke and the others were able to cool him off. I'm sure Obi-Wan has found out where we went Anakin."

"Oh? Why would you say that Sheena?"

"I just had the feeling you know. Besides he can be stubborn about these kinds of things that regard you Anakin. To answer your question, I hope it isn't too worse than his reaction when I told him I came from the future and that Luke & Leia were his apprentice's future kids."

Anakin pondered over her words. He had known from the start that Obi-Wan wouldn't like him leaving the planet to check on his mother. But in the end his dreams had been true about her, he knew he had picked right when he choose Sheena to accompany him. Thanks to her, his mother is alive and well. Truth to be told, he was shocked at her condition at the Tusken Raiders' camp. He hadn't realized that his mom could have died at any moment, had Sheena not yelled at him through the Force. _Glad she did. Otherwise…nah I'm not going wonder about the what-ifs. She is alive that all I need to know. I'm glad that she is free. Let's hope we can sneak in without Obi-Wan finding us right away. At least, that is what I want to happen._

"Say Sheena, don't you think it'd be better if you talk to him and sort things with him first? That way he won't be too hard on me for leaving the planet, neglecting my Jedi training, and among other things."

"Hmm, I suppose I could Anakin. You aren't trying to get a lesser punishment, are you Anakin?" Sheena answered, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Great! I'll let you diffuse his anger Sheena and then maybe he'll understand for once that my dreams were not just dreams. Since the ship is already on auto-pilot, I'm going to go relax for a while."

Sheena simply watched as Anakin headed for the sleeping area. She leaned back in the seat, gathering her own thoughts. She too wondered how mad Obi-Wan would get for Anakin and herself for doing this. _I can handle anything that heads my way. That even includes Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan doesn't understand what it is like growing up with a parent like Anakin and I have. I suppose in one way it could be considered an attachment. As far as I know, he was taken from his home when he was a small child so he really has no memories of his true parents. I still think it was wrong of him to brush aside Anakin's dreams as just dreams and nothing more. Anakin tried to get his help and failed. I'm definitely gonna change that perspective. I'm still worried as to whom Anakin has been talking for the past ten years. I am suddenly getting this feeling that it's Palpatine. Maybe I could ask him._

She poked her head in the room Anakin currently occupied himself to check his status. He didn't appear to be completely asleep. At least she hoped he wasn't. "Anakin?" she asked softly.

Anakin, who had been ready to doze off, heard her soft voice. His eyes popped open. "Yes?"

"I'm curious Anakin, that person you mentioned that you've been talking with; who is it?"

"Oh, it's the Chancellor. It's been great knowing that he understands these feelings I keep having for the past ten years and such. He has given some decent advice about it."

Thankfully Sheena hid the look of horror on her face and replaced it with a small smile. "Ah, the Chancellor sure has many talents doesn't he? Well, I'll let take your nap now Anakin. See you in a bit." She left the room soon after.

Anakin blinked. He could have sworn her faced changed before it returned to normal. _Maybe all of this excitement has finally caught up to me and I just imagined that._

-oo00oo-

"Why are all of you staring at me like that? You didn't really think I'd make Luke cut his hair, style and color it like Anakin's, and dress him up exactly like Anakin, did you?" Han exclaimed.

Leia threw him a glare that suggested just that. "Yes! I'd expect something like that from you Han." She spat.

_Wow. Han must have a different idea then. At least I'm saved from having my worst fear come true. When Han started talking about his plan, I really thought he was going to go through my worst fear and that I'd have little choice but to accept it. _Luke smiled at the thought of his sister and Han fighting with each other as usual. Since they had been doing that since they first meet abroad the first Death Star, he wondered if they liked each other.

Obi-Wan seemed to conclude that maybe the two of them did this a lot. Even Luke didn't appear to be shocked by their exchange. _Interesting. They must share an interesting history then. I still can't believe I agreed to go along with his plan. It's against my better judgment, but what other choice do we have really? The Council doesn't need to find out that Anakin left the planet without my permission. I wonder if Anakin took my ship and I'm probably betting he did. Well, after finishing Han's plan, I want to check that out._

Padme seemed to smile at the exchange. She wondered if part of her did that because of the knowledge of whom Luke, Leia, and Han were. But she didn't doubt Han and Leia having a history together, clearly evident by how she heard them all speak to each other and to the rest of them. _They obviously all share a history. It seems that Han has something a bit more different in mind. It had occurred to me that the way how Han had suggested that maybe Luke dressing up like Anakin would be his final idea, but maybe he changed his mind...?_

"So, what is your new idea Han?"

"Thought you'd never ask Luke. It's simple, we build a hologram device that allows you Luke to assume the identity of Anakin without all of the fuss."

"Really Han? How are we supposed to build something like that? Not all of us here have the knack or knowledge of building something like that expect maybe Luke."

"Well, I know Luke likes to tinker with stuff sometimes. Maybe with all of our knowledge combined we can pull it off."

Han's statement seemed to remind Obi-Wan of something. Something that Anakin loved to do all the time. He finally realized what it was. _If we are to be doing that, we are going to need parts and I know the exact place to find them. I doubt Anakin will mind if we take some. After all that pile he has is huge and always seems to increase every time I gaze upon it._

"That sounds promising, but aren't you forgetting something Han?" Obi-Wan said.

It took Han a few moments to realize what the Jedi Master was talking about. "Oh, yeah. I guess I had completely forgotten about that. We need to get parts to make the device and I don't know where we could get some for a decent price."

Before Leia could interject her thoughts, Obi-Wan beat her to it. "That's not a problem. Anakin has plenty of parts and scrap in his room that he keeps around. He is always doing something with those parts. I should mention that some of those inventions actually goes toward setting pranks on me."

Everyone in the room, including Padme's two handmaiden's, appeared to be shocked that Obi-Wan would admit to something like that to them.

"Really? I imagine that the pile is rather large?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan laughed. "You'll see when you guys see it. Follow me if you please."

Padme before leaving with the group, instructed Sabe and Corde to take her place in case someone else inquired for her assistance.

Sabe and Corde watched the group leave the room.

"Padme has got herself into something big again, hasn't she?"

"I believe she has."

-oo00oo-

Shari stretched her aching muscles. She knew she couldn't leave until she got the information she needed. She was beginning to wonder when that group would leave Senator Amidala's quarters. _They have to leave sometime. They can't all stay there indefinitely. The Senator has duties to perform and so does Kenobi. Who knows about those companions of Blake's though. Since her and Anakin are off the planet at the moment, I'm surprised that they haven't gone off on their own. _She sighed. Her fingers drummed lightly against the PDA in her hand. Her gaze eyed the screen. The arrows were still in their same spots as for the last time she checked. As she began to tuck the device away, the arrows moved.

"Finally. I get to have some action. This time I promise to turn on the volume to that bug."

She rose from her sitting position and pulled out her binoculars. She saw that Kenobi, the Senator and those companions left and appeared to be heading away. Swiftly Shari followed them. She continued to follow them until they stopped in front of a door. Checking the device, she discovered that the door belonged to Anakin Skywalker. _I see. This is where Skywalker has his quarters and I'm sure Kenobi's is real close too._ Shari watched as they entered. She made sure this time she could hear what they were talking about.

"I wonder what they are up to...? I have a feeling that it is going to be good."

-oo00oo-

Finding Anakin's quarters to be not as messy as one would think for having such a large collection of scrap parts and similar items made everyone surprised except for Obi-Wan and Padme.

"His room isn't messy at all. I had a definite thought it might be." Han commented.

"Well, it can be Han but I make sure he picks up after himself when he done tinkering. A Jedi does not move along well in a cluttered environment." Obi-Wan laughed.

He led the group to an area that clearly spoke of tinkering. At the present time it appeared to be clean and clutter free. Obi-Wan beckoned them to a storage closet.

"This is where Anakin keeps all of the spare parts, etc. I hope that he has tried to make the pile manageable." he spoke as he opened the door.

All eyes peered into the closet. Obi-Wan had been right. Everything you could need for tinkering or making stuff could be fine right here.

"I-I can't believe it Obi-Wan. Anakin really does have this pile." Leia commented, clearly surprised at the amount of his collection.

"I definitely think we could build our toy with all of this. I would presume he has tools to go with it?" Luke stated.

"Yes." Obi-Wan pointed to a cabinet nearby.

"Well then. Let's get started. The longer we delay, the more of a chance one of your Jedi buddies will show up." Han said.

"Hmm." Padme said.

With not much else to say, everyone gathered around the pile. Luke and Han started to speak out what parts may be useful in the creation of this device.

-oo00oo-

Shari stared at the device in her hand. She didn't know whether to believe any of the words spoken. _What the hell is this? Are they planning to build something to buy time for something...? Wait a minute, I may not have heard what they about in Amidala's quarters, but this has to do with Skywalker and Blake being off planet. Interesting. I wonder what they plan to build?_ She could feel the rush of adrenaline through her. Shari knew she was on something and planned to see the final result. She continued to listen on to them.

-oo00oo-

Hours pass...

"...I think that should do it." Luke muttered, wiping his brow.

Han stared at the object that they had helped in creating. He could feel the excitement running through his body. He prayed that it worked. _I couldn't believe how much stuff Anakin had. Now I see where Luke inherited that passion from._

"Well, if you think it's finished; than let's test it out!" Han said.

Padme stared at the small object that lay in front of everyone. She hoped that it worked so none of them would have to adjust anything, taking up more time. _I agreed to this after all. _She had been watching Obi-Wan throughout the entire process and knew deep down that he was angry with Anakin and Sheena. She didn't blame him, but he hid it so well. _He has pushed it aside for this project. I know Jedi have been taught not to be consumed by their anger, but I wonder something. He must have been devastated by Master Jinn dying ten years ago, he never speaks of that incident. I hope this anger isn't like that kind._

Blue-grey eyes regarded the completed object before them. He still had reservations about the whole plan, but in the end he had agreed to it as well. _I hope Anakin and Sheena realize that we had to come with this thing to keep the Council from knowing that you two left. Especially Anakin. I didn't give him permission to leave the planet. Since he is my apprentice, I am responsible for him. I don't want the council to get the impression that I am not worthy to train him, since Yoda didn't want him trained in the first place. Somehow I feel that my master __was right in the end, but the way how he easily shifted his focus on Anakin really hurt me._ He knew it wouldn't be any better to take his anger on the rest since Jedi do not let their anger get the better of them. His techniques for calming himself appeared to be working for the moment, but he knew it all would be let out when the two in question return to Coursant.

_I still can't believe we made it. I didn't realize how talented Luke appeared to be with this stuff. I won't doubt him ever again when it comes to building things. I wonder how Obi-Wan is holding up? He may look calm on the outside, but I feel he is angrier about the subject than he appears to be. Jedi are taught to be calm under any circumstance, this being no different. I hope Anakin and Sheena arrive soon. I don't think that talk between them is going to be pretty_. Leia wanted the device to work the first time, so more time wouldn't be wasted on adjustments.

Han could feel himself growing excited at the prospect of seeing the device work for real. He didn't want all the hours that they had wasted to be in vain. _It has to work. It just has to. If this baby works, than our troubles with the Council are solved until those two come back. Which I hope is soon._ He knew that Jedi kept that air of calmness around them, even though he couldn't see or touch or feel the Force himself. Han figured Obi-Wan would unleash whatever anger he had on Anakin and Sheena. He hadn't been fooled by the side glances that the Jedi Master had thrown around during the building process of the device.

Luke twirled the device gently in his hand. It was time to test it out. He hoped it worked just like it was designed for. _I'd be really shocked if this thing doesn't work. I really hope Obi-Wan doesn't unload on Anakin and Sheena for leaving the planet. They had a reason for it. Sheena knows what is at stake and what isn't. Obi-Wan is hiding his anger good, he appears so calm right now. But his patience is wearing thin I think. Those side glances throughout this building process he'd been giving out weren't just nervous ones_... His hand clipped the device on his belt. His finger hovered over the on button.

"Okay here goes nothing." Luke said, pressing the button.

Everyone in the room had his/her own breaths while the device powered up. A brief flash occurred, engulfing Luke. A few seconds later, all eyes dared to gaze up him now. Luke no longer looked like well Luke. In his place appeared to be Anakin, apprentice of Obi-Wan.

"I-It worked! I knew it! This is fantastic, now we don't have to worry." Han exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either! Who know one could build something from spare parts and scrap pieces." Leia commented.

"Indeed. I have to admit it, he looks exactly like Anakin." Padme said.

"...It does indeed. I wonder if the voice speaker works just as well." Obi-Wan said.

_So far so good. After I test out my voice, than this device is ready to go._ Luke cleared his throat. "Does this mean I pass the test?" he spoke.

All eyes widened at this train of thought.

"Yes, I definitely believe you passed the test kid. Or should I call you Anakin now?" Han said.

"It seems the device works perfectly. Since you are pretending to be my apprentice, try to at least act Anakin-like." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll try." Luke replied, shutting off the device.

"Alright, the plan is now what?" Padme asked.

"We wait for Anakin and Sheena to come back." Leia said.

Obi-Wan decided he was going to go the docking area and wait for the two to arrive there. He had already suspected that Anakin took his ship. After all stealing a ship would only alert security and himself. _I don't have to check that he took it, I know he did._

"I'm taking my leave. I'll see all of you later." Obi-Wan stated, leaving the room.

"That's not a good sign, is it?" Han commented.

"No it's not." Padme answered.

-oo00oo-

Shari stared at the device in her hand. _What the hell did they build in there? It doesn't make any sense! Why do they have something like that to keep people from finding out that Skywalker and Blake are gone? Wait...it has do with Anakin being a Jedi apprentice to Kenobi. Obviously, the kid left without permission from his master and those upper Jedi people don't know that... I get it now. Keith must be loving it as is the Chancellor._ Her eyes had watched Kenobi exit from the room and leave. She didn't need to follow him. Her device could do that. Besides, she some reporting to do to Keith.

-oo00oo-

Palpatine didn't whether to laugh or not. _So they built something to cover up the fact that Skywalker isn't here. Heh. I didn't think any of them especially Kenobi had it in him to agree. I believe I will enjoy this future talk. It is only a matter of time before those two return to the planet._ He decided he would roam the hallways to pass time.

-oo00oo-

The ship touched down in it's assigned docking bay. A silence had developed between the two occupants leaving Threepio to keep his mouth shut. He feared something bad would happen if he did.

"Phew! We made it without my master noticing!" Anakin said, unbuckling his web harness. He briefly checked the time, it was nighttime. _It will be easier to move around._

Sheena did the same thing, but with much less enthusiasm. She had this nagging feeling that ever since they entered Coursant airspace; that someone would be waiting for them. Namely one Jedi Master. _That feeling is getting stronger now. I have a bad feeling about it_.

Anakin peered over at Sheena, who currently looked like someone was going to be slap her. _What's with her? We are going to escape his wrath for now! I haven't sensed him trying to find me through our bond, so that must be a good sign._

"Sheena, you alright? You have a strange expression on your face."

"I'm fine. I have this feeling that Obi-Wan is waiting for us here."

"What? I would have sensed him if he was."

"I'm willing to bet he is hiding his presence. Besides, I did say I would go first to diffuse the situation."

Sheena walked forward past Anakin and Threepio, she continued on to lower the ramp, leaving the two to follow her. She cautiously walked down the ramp, that feeling intensified until it faded away completely. She had no time to ponder it because her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

Obi-Wan stood there, his arms crossed and the darkest gaze on his face.

_Shit! How did I not notice him! This isn't the way I wanted to diffuse the situation_... Sheena thought to herself.

"Fancy seeing you Obi-Wan. Is there-"

"Anakin. Go to your quarters now. I'll deal with you tomorrow. Sheena and I are going to have a nice chat now." Obi-Wan interrupted her.

Anakin had frozen at hearing his master's voice, but did as he was told. _Good luck with him Sheena. I haven't seen that look on his face since I lost another lightsaber_. He motioned for Threepio to follow him. His form faded from view soon after.

Obi-Wan stopped in front of Sheena, inches apart. She appeared to be genuinely surprised at his presence. _Hmm. Too bad she conceals her Force presence so well, I wanted to see how far her surprise went._ He noted her eyes now were calm, her mask was up.

"It's time to discuss things Sheena. I know of a place that would be perfect." he said.

"..." Sheena replied.

She didn't even blink when Obi-Wan grabbed her wrist and the two of them started walking. As he led her along, his pace increased so she had to do the same. Neither of them talked. The silence felt heavy. _This is bad. He's madder than last time. His grip has tightened too. I hope he plans to let go eventually. I am starting to lose feeling._

Palpatine checked the screen, Kenobi and Blake were heading his way. He smirked. He had just tucked it away when he heard footsteps. He hid around the nearest corner to see just the two people he wanted to see. He saw their expressions as they passed. _I haven't seen Kenobi with that look before. Blake is calm, but she doesn't like how fast they are walking. I'm sure that grip on her wrist is not that pleasant._

Obi-Wan stayed silent. He didn't want anyone to hear this talk between them. He ignored all the looks from anyone as they passed by a few people.

Sheena however, grew tired of her wrist being held like it was and started to pull her arm out of his grasp. "Obi-Wan, you can let go of my wrist. I don't need to be dragged along like I'm a child getting scolded." she spoke.

They paused. Blue-Grey eyes met hers and yet he said nothing in response. He simply continued on walking, his pace not as fast as before.

Grey eyes narrowed. She didn't like how he ignored her. She did like how he resumed a normal walking pace, but it wasn't enough. Glancing around to make sure no one saw her next action, Sheena suddenly used the Force to slam Obi-Wan into the nearest wall.

Palpatine's eyes flickered. _I never thought I'd see the day where Blake lose a bit of her calmness. Everyone has anger that cannot be hidden away forever. _He planned to follow them to where ever he figured Kenobi planned on taking them.

Obi-Wan grunted as his back hit the wall. He shook his head to clear his head. He found surprisingly cold grey eyes staring at him. _What is her problem? We are not at the destination yet. That Force push was unforeseen, seeing how she hides her presence._

"Why did you do that Sheena? We're not there yet." he asked.

Sheena glared at him even harder. "Because your grip is hurting me and you are ignoring me. So I decided to take action. I suggest you keep your hands to yourself until we reach that destination." Her free hand pried open his hand and pulled her wrist away from it. She rubbed the tender spot gently _It probably will bruise._

Regret of holding her wrist too tightly registered with him, but Obi-Wan didn't flinch under her cold gaze. "I see. It's not far now." he only said, as Sheena released him.

Obi-Wan and Sheena walked side by side to the destination with Palpatine secretly following them. Eventually they came to a set of doors that reminded her of a training area.

"This an old training area that isn't used by the Jedi to train anymore. There are much newer ones to use. There are also no cameras or any of the sort here." Obi-Wan spoke, allowing access inside.

Sheena stayed silent upon entering. She took note Obi-Wan locked the doors behind them. _No doubt to keep anyone else out from interfering. Well, the main show is going to begin._

Palpatine frowned. He didn't know of a place like this one. _Interesting to note that Kenobi took Blake here to talk. He must use it as a mediating place or something. I have no choice, but to __use my new device to listen in. Hopefully she will reveal what I wish to know._

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before releasing it. He walked over to her until only inches separated them.

"Sheena, why did you allow Anakin to go to Tatooine? You know he isn't allowed to leave the planet without my permission!"

"Allow him? He came to me Obi-Wan, asking me to come with. Are you telling me that you have forgotten what he told you."

"He told me something that I've forgotten? Still, why did you go with him knowing it would be disastrous if the Council found out."

Sheena narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't believe that he didn't remember. _Than he really doesn't believe Anakin._ "You forgot that he told you of dreams that he had been having for a while now Obi-Wan. Tell me that you can't remember that!"

_Dreams. Anakin did tell me about those that he had. He shouldn't be too worried about them though._ "I remember, but why is that important to our talk?"

"Because the dreams were about his mother dying! When we came upon her on Tatooine, she truly was. Anakin and I were able to save her. How could you tell him that those dreams meant nothing! That those dreams would only pass over time! What kind of shit is that?"

Obi-Wan flinched slightly. He remembered how caring Anakin's mother appeared to be, despite how they were slaves on Tatooine. His eyes had widened at her outburst. _His mother nearly died? _He felt anger at the tone of the rest of her sentence. _She's overreacting._

"That tone of yours is not necessary for this kind of talk Sheena. Why didn't he tell me that his mother was dying?"

"Anakin didn't know that his mother would be in that condition when we found her.! My tone is bad? Well about yours Obi-Wan? I can feel that you are angry at me."

"Why don't you drop that shielding so I can sense you better."

"I'd rather not thanks."

"Sheena, why not? I don't think you should be hiding it like that all the time."

"Pfft. You don't get it Obi-Wan. I don't want myself exposed to HIM. He is very dangerous you know. I know who he is and I know you don't believe me. How could you dismiss those dreams like that! Everyone has different dreams, each of them mean something one way or the other. Anakin's appear to be warnings of what was to become and he was right. You're damn right that Anakin decided go against your wishes. You don't understand what it is like having a parent like Shimi, since I know all Jedi are taken from their homes at an early age. You don't fully understand why HE is the one you Jedi should be taking out."

_I considered a lot of Jedi here like parents. I don't remember mine since I was so young when I was brought here. Why is Sheena challenging my authority! I am Anakin's master. She feels very strongly that the Chancellor is the Sith Master we seek. She doesn't have proof, only her words. Where does she consider that I don't get it!_ Obi-Wan seethed. He had never felt this angry against someone until he met her.

"Are you trying to tell that you can't handle anything if you let that shield down, Sheena? If that is the case, I'm disappointed. Anakin shouldn't have left without permission anyway! The Council would see it a negative if I can't keep him in check. You're lucky that we have a device that solved that problem. Let down your shield Sheena!"

_A device that solved that problem? Why didn't he say that in the first place! Lower my shield, he says! It's more complicated than that. The only way he'd believe me if I let him read my mind, which I don't really want to do. Hmm._ Sheena took a step back to glance around the room. There appeared to racks full of something that she couldn't tell what they were.

"Humph. You really think my Jedi skills suck since I keep my shield up, huh? I bet those racks have training lightsabers right? Allow access to those and I'll show you I do not depend on that shield."

Obi-Wan shivered as heard her speak the words. He too wondered how strong her skills were. He wandered over to a panel that was partially covered and the access to the racks was granted. He pulled out one of the sabers and gripped it in his hand. He returned to his position in front of her.

"It's time to follow through on your bargain."

Sheena turned away to pull out a random saber. Her left hand gripped it tightly. Grey eyes settled back on him. She pressed the ignition button. A turquoise beam appeared before her. She settled into a battle stance. "Let's go." Sheena spoke, her shield dropping.

-oo00oo-

Palpatine nearly dropped the device when he felt Sheena's presence. He smiled. It turned into a smirk when a duel would occur between the two of them. _My, my. Her power doesn't stack up to mine. No useful information yet. Hmm._ He tapped a few buttons and suddenly he could see what was going inside the room.

-oo00oo-

An emerald beam ignited shortly after. Obi-Wan barely settled into his stance when Sheena advanced.

Emerald met turquoise. Sheena kept her cool as her saber went diagonal. Her blade crackled against his. Their sabers dancing with one another, not giving either side an inch. She remembered reading about what style of fighting he preferred, but she was amazed how he executed it. _This is amazing! I shouldn't get too full of myself though. Obi-Wan is mad at me and intends to fight me as if we were fighting for real._

Obi-Wan studied her movements as they dueled. He didn't immediately recognize her style of attack, but something about it reminded him of someone else. _Why does her style remind me of someone else? Hn. I guess I'll get serious than._ He sent out a weak Force push. It caused her to stagger slightly. He shifted his stance and attacked.

Sheena staggered back a little after the surprise Force push. She knew that either of them could use it to his/her advantage, only Obi-Wan beat her to it first. Her eyes shifted when he changed his stance. _Wow. Now he means business._

She found herself under a barrage of attacks as she held her own against Obi-Wan. Even though she was keeping up, she was losing ground on him. Sheena ducked a swipe at her feet and performed a somersault to get back in the action. Grey eyes looked for signs of an opening. Her blade crackled against his. She continued to swing her saber in response to his motions. She recalled that he appeared to be using the Soresu form of saber combat. _From what I know, this form is his best work. This form exposes few openings to take advantage of. No surprise I can't find any. It looks like though he is adjusting his Soresu form to press the advantage._

"What do you think Obi-Wan? Are you satisfied that I can fight?"

Obi-Wan realized she needed more training. She had good skills, but they needed to be honed further. _She must have been trained by a Jedi that survived the dark times that her timeline endured. Her technique doesn't speak self-taught. This duel has decreased my __frustrations, she needs to make up for doing what she did._ He admired her ability to keep up with him.

"I have to admit that I'm impressed by your skill Sheena. You can hold your own. Let's make a slight wager. If you beat me, I will allow myself to be more open to the fact that you don't want to reveal everything to me or your companions. Also, I will watch the Chancellor more closely and stop thinking that you want to kill him. If I win..." Obi-Wan paused. She had paused at that comment and he copied the motion. "you will answer all questions that I ask of you from now on. You will also tell me where you go if you go anywhere." he finished.

"So, you aren't going to be open about my desire to withhold information if I lose?"

"I will keep that idea open always. I don't see myself doing that at the moment."

"...I see. Then I agree to those conditions." _I don't really like it, but Obi-Wan doesn't seem willing to settle for something different right now. I don't blame him though. He's stubborn._

-oo00oo-

_That is a lot for Blake to submit to. Or maybe it's not._ _Her technique looks to be both offensive and defensive. Kenobi is right, it needs more polish and tuning. I am amazed she has kept up with him, despite his mastery of the blade. Of course mine surpasses all._ Palpatine loved how the scene folded out. He hadn't learned anything that would solve his questions about Blake. He knew he had to patient, an opportunity would arise for that.

-oo00oo-

They had resumed their fight. Sheena knew her body had begun to slow down. She felt it in her movement and her saber. She wasn't going to give in until she knew otherwise. Suddenly a short stinging sensation engulfed her hands. Grey eyes saw her saber slid across the room and returned to gaze at Obi-Wan's near her throat.

"I believe that is the end of the duel."

Obi-Wan didn't get any chance to consider further actions. He found himself winded after Sheena grabbed his right wrist and jabbed a knee into his stomach. His grasp momentary loosened, a weak Force touch sent it flying. Blue-grey eyes watched her. _I didn't expect her to do that. Hmm. She has other talents that I am not aware of._ He noted that she hadn't done anything further than letting go of his wrist. The look in her eyes reflected something that he didn't recognize from her. He decided on his next course of action. He grabbed her left wrist and pulled her close. Then he performed a Force push (one that didn't break anything, just stun) to send her to the ground, letting go of her wrist in the process.

His sudden move stunned her. Sheena found herself pinned; she couldn't move an inch. Blue-grey eyes regarded her. _Hn. Looks like I really have to honor the condition._ She met his gaze. "Heh. I guess the duel is over than. Is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Not at the moment." Obi-Wan replied, allowing Sheena to get up.

Sheena peered over where her saber had landed. "Obi-Wan, would it be alright if I borrowed this training saber for a bit?"

"Hmm. I suppose it would be okay. Keep it hidden or something."

She called the Force to bring it to her hand. Once in it, Sheena bent down to stuff it in her right boot. She noted Obi-Wan giving her an odd look. She laughed.

"Sorry. I guess old habits die hard, huh?"

_Old habits? ! She must refer to events before the fall of the Empire in her time._ "Habits that are formed during times of crisis are not easily broken, I can see that." Obi-Wan had already noted that her presence no longer was visible to him.

"Would a walk suffice or do you have any other opinions that need to voiced regarding the trip to Tatooine?"

"Our duel hammered out most of it. I still will talk with Anakin tomorrow about it. I'm surprised that I let go of my frustrations during the fight. I suppose it would be ok."

Sheena and Obi-Wan left the room and they didn't notice someone watching them.

"A late night walk? How interesting." Palpatine stated as he followed them.

-oo00oo-

"Are you sure you aren't angry anymore Obi-Wan? We may have released our frustrations in our duel, but I'm sure you have something left?"

"Anger is not befitting of a Jedi Sheena. Our emotions are released through the Force."

"You sure you don't want to chew me out more?"

Obi-Wan stopped walking to laugh quietly. "I feel I have chewed you out enough Sheena. Besides since you have to answer all of my questions from now on, there isn't any need."

Sheena smiled at this. "I see. I think we should head to bed. You still have to talk with Anakin tomorrow. Walk me to my room at least?"

"Ah yes. That conversation with Anakin should be interesting. I suppose I could handle that."

-oo00oo-

Palpatine decided to go back to his quarters, letting the device continue his spying efforts. _There are some details that I wish to discuss with a friend of mine. I will be keeping on eye on the two of them, I don't think their conflict is over._ He entered his quarters and made a call.

-oo00oo-

Sheena stopped before the door to her room. She leaned against the wall. _This night sure has been interesting. That duel certainly was the most fun. Still, I have to answer all questions and my potential whereabouts to him; but that's not that hard to do. Maybe._

"I suppose this where we part ways for the night. Tonight was fun, wouldn't you agree?"

Obi-Wan had at least two questions he wanted to ask her before going to bed. _The first being her master and her plans for tomorrow. Fun, huh? That would be an understatement if I didn't enjoy the duel between us._

"Before I go, I have two questions for you. First: who trained you? I would assume a Jedi that survived...? Second: your plans for tomorrow?"

Grey eyes flashed at the mention of being trained. _Well, I figured he would pick up on that._ Sheena stopped leaning against the wall. "Yeah, a Jedi that survived the Purges did. She trained me for some time. She is still alive. For tomorrow, hmm, I want to start working on the Chancellor's project, but I also want to check Keith's place of work. I don't know about you, but there's something about him I don't like."

_So I am not the only one who doesn't trust Keith fully. That does sound intriguing._

"You plan dropping unannounced to his place of work?"

"Yes. I still have his business card."

"Hmm, I'll think it over after I talk to Anakin. Does your female Jedi have a name?"

Grey eyes seemed to twinkle at his last comment. "But I'm not telling you that. Not yet." With that said, Sheena entered her room and the door slid behind her.

Obi-Wan found himself alone. He didn't even have time to react to her sudden departure.

"That disturbingly reminded me of Anakin."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I came up with a couple of alternative scenes involving Sheena and Obi-Wan's talk. Let me know if you want me to post them. Read and review please! Any comments, suggestions, etc. are welcome any time.

Destiny's Light


End file.
